


Железо

by Chmonder



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Body Dysphoria, Bondage, Caretaking, Collars, Dissociation, Dominance, Flashbacks, Food Issues, Hand & Finger Kink, Hurt Spock, Hurt/Comfort, Knifeplay, M/M, Meditation, Murder, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Sadism, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Soulmates, T'hy'la, Telepathy, Torture, Whipping
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 40,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder
Summary: Спок -замученный и окочательно сломленный раб.Джим - удачливый капитан Терранской Империи, прячущий под обаянием и шармом полное одиночество.Никто из них и подумать не мог, что их пути пересекутся, и что эта встреча перевернет с ног на голову их жизни.





	1. Железо

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Iron](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133080) by [CricketWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CricketWings/pseuds/CricketWings). 



> Предупреждения и примечания перед главами я оставила авторские.

_Deep in the ocean, dead and cast away_  
_Where innocence is burned in flames_  
_A million mile from home, I'm walking ahead_  
_I'm frozen to the bones, I am..._

_ Iron- Woodkid _

* * *

 

Это было больно.

Это всегда причиняло боль. Но боль – это еще не самое страшное, вулканца мучили уже давно, и он привык прятать свои страдания глубоко в подсознание. Он все еще лежал, прижатый грудью к простыням и с разведенными в стороны коленями. От каждого сильного толчка Хана тело еще больше вжималось в матрас, а плечи конвульсивно вздрагивали. Похоть Хана просачивалась сквозь тщательно возводимые ментальные щиты.

Хана не заботило состояние Спока, и его движения все чаще причиняли вулканцу сильную боль.

Спок думал, что так даже лучше.

Нет ничего хуже раба, которому доставляют удовольствие действия хозяина.

 

Вначале Хан смеялся, издеваясь над Споком:

\- Что, я не в твоем вкусе? – говорил он.

Прошло меньше суток с тех пор, как Хан приобрел стройного вулканца на рынке рабов, он лежал с ним в кровати, половину времени потратив на то, чтобы сломить сопротивление новой игрушки.

Спок молчал, распластанный на спине, полностью обнаженный - не считая, конечно, тонкого серебряного ошейника, окружающего горло. Тело плохо слушалось после «укрощения», конечность были слабыми и безвольными. Даже когда хозяин слез наконец с него, он не смог сделать ни малейшего движения. Хан глубоко разодрал ему кожу, из порезов сочилась темно-зеленая кровь, но у вулканца не было сил даже остановить кровотечение. Он пристально наблюдал за поведением своего нового хозяина и размышлял, будет ли Хан наказывать его за неповиновение прямо сейчас, или же наказание последует потом и будет продуманным и оттого еще более жестоким.

Хана всегда заводила свежая кровь, но в этот момент он решил поиздеваться над жертвой иным способом.

\- Недостаточно хорош для тебя, а? – Он с силой стиснул в пальцах вялый член вулканца.

Спок неподвижно смотрел на дальнюю стену и не отвечал.

\- Может, мне стоит быть жестче в следующий раз? – буквально промурлыкал Хан, с обманчивой мягкостью оглаживая бедра Спока. Его рот исказила ухмылка.

Но скоро Хану надоело насмехаться над беспомощным рабом, безучастность Спока его раздражала. Он трактовал ее как попытку сопротивления, а любое сопротивление – особенно сопротивление личного раба для удовольствий – необходимо было ломать. И неважно, чем это закончится для его жертвы.

 

Спок мочился кровью уже несколько недель подряд.

 

       Спок мысленно вздогнул, не в силах контролировать себя нужное время.

Хозяин довольно зарычал на нем: дрожь не осталась незамеченной. Хан вцепился в темные пряди волос и вздернул его голову вверх, вытягивая шею вулканца, впиваясь зубами в незащищенную кожу и буквально прокусывая ее.

Спок закрыл глаза и попытался расслабить тело.

У его хозяина много других питомцев, других игрушек, но он постоянно обращал внимание на вулканца. Он получал садистское удовольствие от осознания того, что Спок будет молча выносить все, что бы Хан не делал. Несмотря на то, что Спок сильно похудел от недоедания и истощения, он оставался высоким, сильным, и был значительно выносливее, чем казался. Вулканская физиология делала его более притягательным для хозяина: такую игрушку было тяжелее сломать.

А Хан знал, как ломать игрушки.


	2. Утро

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Утро в доме Хана

Он редко слышал приближение Хана. Сверхчеловек двигался как военная машина, в мертвой тишине, и Споку эта черта хозяина нравилась меньше всего. Так было сложнее следить за ним даже с помощью чувствительных вулканских ушей, и это оказалось существенным недостатком.

В этот раз Спок был вырван из сна беззвучным ударом под ребра. Он рефлекторно распахнул глаза и увидел над собой Хана, тенью надвигающегося на него в темной комнате.

Что-то не так. Что-то пошло не так.

\- Завтрак! – Рявкнул Хан, подходя ближе.

Хозяин не собирался включать свет в комнате. Он вышел из ванной, примыкающей к спальне, и его плечи были заметно напряжены. Двери за ним защелкнулись, в ванной остался включенный свет, и тонкая серебряная полоска просочилась под дверь.

ПАДД, оставленный на тумбочке Хана, показывал 4:26 утра. Губы Спока сжались в тонкую линию, на лице появилась почти незаметная встревоженность. Его хозяин был  довольно требовательный, но имел строго регламентированный режим дня, и мало вещей могли это нарушить.

Сегодня Хан изменил привычке вставать не раньше семи.

Хан был тщеславен,  он практиковал военную точность, и у Спока имелось от трех с половиной до четырех минут, чтобы привести себя в порядок – если, конечно, не хотел вывести хозяина из себя.

Спок медленно поднялся на ноги. Комната была холодной в ранние часы, особенно для обнаженной вулканской кожи. Он обхватил себя руками, обнимая плечи – так он делал, только когда был один и в темноте, в том единственном месте, где он мог показать намек на слабость.

Первым делом он провел диагностику своего состояния, активизировал ментальный щит, проверил каждый мускул, подготавливая себя к новой боли. Его всегдя преследует боль, в том или ином месте, и это утро не было исключением, но ничего не требовало  срочного лечения, и Спок, наклонившись, быстро скатал мат, на котором спал. Его спина активно протестовала против этих движений, кожа натянулась, пробуждая боль в старых шрамах и едва залеченных рубцах. Но это - терпимая и привычная боль: ее не так сложно игнорировать. Были и другие проблемы, требующие решения.

Прошлой ночью Хан был в хорошем настроении. Он трахнул Спока дважды и пару раз ударил для острастки, но все же ночь была сравнительно терпимая, учитывая все обстоятельства.

А сейчас хорошее настроение Хана улетучилось.

Спок свернул свой мат и отнес его в уборную, руководствуясь моторной памятью и слабым светом из-под двери ванной, затем проскользнул в ванную комнату через коридор. Фурнитура душевой была дорогой, как и все в громадном доме – Хан никогда бы не позволил ничего дешевого здесь – но сама комната была стандартной, едва ли больше стенного шкафа. Хан требовал от рабов чистоты, но не собирался выбрасывать лишние деньги на их комфорт.

Спок быстро привел себя в порядок, шагнул под акустический душ, считая про себя секунды, словно смывая с кожи всю грязь прошлой ночи. Он быстро провел пальцами по волосам, возвращая их на законное место, и вытащил из шкафа короткую тунику.

Многие из предыдущих владельцев Спока предпочитали держать рабов обнаженными все время, чтобы облегчить себе доступ к ним, но Хан предпочитал одевать своих питомцев. Они всегда были одеты, если он не распоряжался иначе, хотя вещи ненамного отличались от белья.

Спок был благодарен Хану за одежду, даже такую убогую, как эта. Хотя он приучил держать свои плечи прямо, а тело заставил не дрожать, хоть какая-то защита голой кожи от холодного воздуха была необходима.

Если это было возможно, Спок максимально закрыл бы свое тело, одев что-то мягкое и теплое. Но тепло было удобством, а удобства не предназначались таким, как он.

Мысль прикрыться, чтоб не испытывать стыда или смущения, уже не приходила ему в голову.

Он раб. И он должен оставить свой стыд позади.

Спок выбрал серебристый халат, отделанный черной лентой и скроенный под кимоно со свободными рукавами. Он был вызывающе коротким, драпировки едва достигали середины бедра. Спок накинул это, свободно завязав пояс вокруг талии, и покинул ванную комнату.

Полторы минуты.

Он молча прошлепал босыми ногами по ледяному каменному полу и спустился по лестнице черного хода. Короткое путешествие по ступенькам на кухню, все еще в темноте. Спок ходил туда тысячи раз, он выверил каждый шаг до миллиметра. Он мог ориентироваться с завязанными глазами.

Он _должен был_ ориентироваться с завязанными глазами.

\- Освещение на 60 процентов. – Пробормотал Спок.

Это была шикарная кухня, изысканная и функциональная, хотя все это больше для виду: Хан не держал шеф-повара.

Его репликатор был превосходен. Спок подошел, включил аппарат с непонятной дрожью в руках. Несколько нажатий кнопок – и обычный завтрак Хана был готов. Спок поставил его на место Хана во главе массивного обеденного стола, прекрасно сервируя, чтобы сэкономить пару мгновений.

Хан, тихий, как кот, пересек комнату прежде, чем Спок смог преклонить колени. Тяжелая рка опустилась на макушку Спока. Это форма коррекции поведения – Хан заставил своего раба опуститься на колени рядом со своим стулом, толкая того быстрым, жестким движением.

Спок ударился коленями о каменный пол, коленные чашечки словно треснули. Он расслабил тело в ожидании нового удара, но мгновения шли, а его не последовало. Только легкое позвякивание приборов, когда Хан начал завтрак.

Спок сделал глубокий вдох - Хан игнорировал его.

Хан всегда ел быстро, и это утро не было исключением. Его рука опустилась вниз на макушку Спока. В этот раз это было сделано мягко -  пальцы перебирали прямые черные волосы, дразня его почти любовно. Спок сконцентрировался на дыхании и на сохранении мощного барьера в сознании против присутствия Хана.

Хан очистил свою тарелку и отодвинул ее от себя, затем резко отодвинул свой стул на несколько дюймов назад. Он посмотрел на своего раба, его руки были на плечах Спока, стаскивая робу с них и открывая его потрепанное тело. И хотя глаза вулканца были устремлены в пол, он хорошо представлял, что видел Хан: предплечья Спока остались в основном нетронутыми, разве что пара синяков, а вот его спина и плечи покрыты сеткой кровоподтеков и шрамов. Грудь располосована ножом, и разрезы только начали подживать. Бедра выглядели точно так же.

Руки Хана кружили по телу Спока – по ключицам, спине, рукам – нежные и призрачно мягкие. Он сделал паузу, чтобы коснуться заостренного уха. Спок стиснул челюсти и сохранял полную неподвижность под касаниями хозяина. Он держал руки за спиной, одной рукой обхватив узкое запястье другой, крепко сжимая его, чтобы не было видно дрожи. Вулканец знал, насколько опасными могут быть ласки Хана.

Наконец, Хан протянул:

\- Запакуй шорты и черную кружевную тунику: этого будет достаточно, чтобы прикрыть худшее из этого. И багаж на одни сутки для меня.

Он убрал руки, снова заскрипел стулом по полу и, оттолкнув его назад, встал.

\- Мы отбываем в пять.

Хан вышел из комнаты.

Спок медленно поднялся, оправляя одежду и поглаживая предплечья. Он не был уверен, что ему делать, но принялся убирать место хозяина после завтрака.

Неопределенность отозвалась уколом в животе. Он немедленно подавил его. Хан время от времени отправлялся в деловые поездки. Иногда он оставлял Спока присматривать за домом. Иногда брал Спока с собой.

Он не знал, что Хан собирается с ним делать.

Но знал, что лучше не спрашивать.


	3. Лайнер

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хан может принудить вулкнца к минету, но не в силах заставить провести слияние разумов

Хан сам пилотировал лайнер и некоторое время был слишком занят, чтобы обращать внимание на своего раба.

Корабль был чем-то вроде смеси роскошной яхты и маленького истребителя. Обшивка была невзрачной, хорошо скрывая огневую мощь и силу. Интерьер составляли три комнаты – кокпит, спальня и душевая –тесновато, но в высшей степени комфортабельно.

Спок провел ланч в легкой медитации, стоя на коленях. С пола не было видно контрольных панелей, и обзорный экран был почти полностью закрыт широкими плечами Хана. Это было большим разочарованием: Спок редко получал возможность реализовать свое увлечение компьютерами, и он был готов на многое за шанс посмотреть, как его хозяин управляет кораблем. Но Спок за секунду вычислил, что с его позиции будет бесполезно даже пробовать. Он сдержал тихий вздох.

Вместо этого он приковал взгляд к полу возле кресла Хана и погрузился вглубь сознания. Его грудная клетка ритмично поднималась и опускалась, он контролировал каждый вздох, каждый удар сердца. Спок почти не реагировал на все остальное: на двигатели яхты, систему циркуляции воздуха, жужжание, писк и щелчки компьютера. Это все ускользало, он погружался глубоко в себя, отделяя все рациональное от эмоций и от того, что чувствует тело. Он опускался в море собственного дыхания и кровотока.

Спок словно издалека чувствовал боль в своем теле. Он ощущал грызущий голод в пустом желудке, боль в висках, озноб на замерзшей коже.

Он позволил себе полностью ощущать всеми чувствами, признавать каждый источник боли. Он отпустил их на волю, пока боль не начаа постепенно исчезать. Она остается его частью, но отделена от сознания. Спок _наблюдает_ , а не _чувствует_ , _смотрит_ вместо того, чтобы позволить сознанию _мучиться_.

Он дышал, его сердце билось, его глаза тупо смотрели в пол – и это все, чем он был на данный момент.

Он должен был контролировать свое восприятие.

Он отступил еще дальше в дебри разума. Вместо того, чтобы поддерживать себя каждым вздохом, Спок замедлил дыхание и разогнал боль по углам сознания. Он удерживал ее далеко от себя, возводил стену,  отделяющую его разум от Хана. Его хозяин не был телепатом, но оставался очень сильным противником, которому невозможно было оказывать сопротивление, когда его сознание находится рядом. Все это время Спок мог чувствовать его разум даже без физического контакта с ним. И когда Хан касался Спока, когда их тела соприкасались, когда его руки шарили по коже Спока, тому приходилось прилагать огромные усилия, чтобы закрыться от проникновения Хана в мозг – он мог просто-напросто разрушить сознание Спока. И вытащить наружу все, что там было тщательно запрятано.

И обессиленный Спок тратил каждый свободный момент на постройку стены.

Он всегда мог просто сдаться.

 Он думал об этом. Насколько легче ему стало бы тогда. Он мог бы просто принять тот факт, что стена в его сознании разваливается, пока хозяин вбивается в его нутро. Он мог бы избежать многих повреждений.

Но была одна вещь, которая не позволяла ему опустить руки. Это гордость вулканца – та малая ее часть, что ему осталась – подстрекала его человеческую половину отчаянно цепляться за собственное «я». Маленькая зацепка, не дающая окончательно стать чьей-то вещью. Не полностью. Его тело может находиться во власти другого, его можно грубо брать, резать, избивать, истязать, кусать. Но его разум остается его собственностью.

И Хан это знал.

Он мог чувствовать это, когда щиты Спока дрожали и рушились. Он знал, что его питомец прячется от него в уголке сознания. Он много раз пробовал принудить того к мелдингу. Он держал пальцы Спока у своего лица, приказывая ему объединить их разумы, сжимая запястья Спока так сильно, что они начинали хрустеть. Но вулканец продолжал сидеть, опустив глаза, почти беззвучно шепча отказ.

Спок был податливым, послушным рабом. Но здесь он никогда не сдавался.

И Хан больно трахал его, грыз его тело, мучил до тех пор, пока он не подходил слишком близко к краю. Пытался открыть себе его сознание. Он хотел взломать его разум, сделать уязвимым, и его доводило до ярости то, что послушный во всем прочем раб не позволял установить полный контроль над собой.

Это злило его, но Спок знал, что одновременно и заводило. Хана возбуждало неповиновение. И он получал его от пыток.

Хан много раз мучил своих рабов, и Спока в том числе, без малейшего повода – только чтобы посмотреть, как они корчатся и истекают кровью. Он получал нездоровое удовлетворение, пытая вулканца и раз за разом терзая его тело. Он смаковал победу.

Спок видел, во что превращаются рабы после пребывания у хозяев, от их личности ничего не оставалось. Он видел, как уничтожают «я» существа, сдирая с него все, чем оно являлось, пока не оставалось ничего, кроме податливой оболочки.

Он не позволит сделать с собой такое.

Он сломан, разбит и уже не станет другим. Это неоспоримый факт, он знал это.

Но его личность никогда не будет уничтожена.

 

Лайнер летел на варп-скорости в открытом космосе, и Хан решил, что можно доверить компьютерам весь дальнейший полет. И что пока можно расслабиться.

Он поставил корабль на автопилот и развернул кресло к лицу Спока, остановив мрачный взгляд на своем питомце. Хан уставился на него на несколько долгих минут, нахмурился.

Спок моментально очнулся от медитации. Он не пошевелился, не нарушил ритма дыхания, не подал ни малейшего знака, что был далеко в своем сознании. Он просто ждал, опустив глаза, взгляд продолжал буравить точку под креслом Хана. Даже не смотря на него прямо, Спок чувствовал своего хозяина.

Хан развалился в кресле, будто уже сейчас владел Вселенной. Он привалился к спинке, но все равно непонятным образом оставался высоким и властным. Его плечи казались квадратными, ноги были небрежно раздвинуты в стороны.

Минуты шли. Хан слегка наклонил бедра вперед, повернувшись промежностью к Споку, и мрачно усмехнулся. Это был явный приказ.

Спок зашевелился. Он подполз к хозяину, буквально скользнув по полу. Вот он уже оказался между ног Хана, снова опустившись на колени, внимательно следя за тем, чтобы не войти в зрительный контакт. Он посмотрел на Хана из-под густых ресниц, слегка опустив их. Чувственно выгнул спину. Темные глаза Хана были полны злости. Длинные изящные пальцы уже скользнули вверх по его голеням, оглаживая бедра. Это лишь уловка, чтобы отсрочить «шоу».

Хан оказалсянедоволен задержкой. За годы, которые Спок провел в рабстве у него, он успел хорошо выучить, что хозяину нравится. Также имелся длинный список того, чего он не любит. Хану нужно было ощущать контроль. Получить именно то, чего он хочет в данный момент, и больше ничего. Ему нужно было отдавать приказы – или, по крайней мере, ощущать себя так, как будто он их отдает.

Пальцы Спока скользнули по промежности Хана раз, второй, мягко оглаживая его член через темную ткань, затем неспешно расстегивают брюки. Хан нетерпеливо двигает бедрами, сталкивая руки Спока. Он улыбается.

Брови Спока поднялись только на долю дюйма. Он удвоил свои усилия, потянул за молнию, опуская ее вниз. Затем скользнул пальцами внутрь, беря толстый член своего хозяина. Он бережно достал его, провел пальцами вверх-вниз по всей длине. Как только Спок наклонился к нему и обхватил его губами, руки Хана схватили его голову, останавливая.

Спок замер. Хан, растянув губы в улыбке, стиснул виски Спока, больно сжимая их.

\- Сильнее, - приказал он.

Так они всегда играли. Спок услышал разочарованное ворчание. Он ненавидел подчиняться, но лучше обойтись без трещины в черепе и сделать так, как хочет Хан.

Он сжался под руками Хана, пененося вес тела так, чтобы держать голову прямо. Он был сильным – сильнее человека – но Хан сверчеловек. Спок казался ребенком против чудовищной силы Хана. Не было надежды выйти из этой игры победителем, и они оба знали это, но Хан играл с ним, как кошка с мышью, наблюдая за его жалкими попытками вырваться.

Член Хана был в дюйме от губ Спока, но из-за чудовищного напряжения он не мог взять его в рот. Спок толкнулся, скользя по полу из всех сил, которые только мог собрать. Боль в голове достигла критической точки и перед глазами все поплыло. Он тяжело задышал, позволив себе тихий стон – и руки Хана расслабились. Спок полетел вперед, головой впечатавшись в колени Хана.

Хан засмеялся. Он дал Споку меньше минуты, чтобы прийти в себя, затем грубо сдернул его со своих колен.

Спок глубоко вдохнул. Он потянулся вперед и снова обхватил член Хана.

\- Хорошо, - пробормотал Хан, снова останавливая его и сжимая рукой его лоб, - может, ты чего-то хочешь?

\- Пожалуйста, хозяин, - пробормотал Спок, заученно повторяя слова, словно мантру, - позвольте мне удовлетворить вас.

В этот раз он был раскованней. Он прижался губами к основанию члена, целуя его. Хан уже почти возбудился и теперь мурлыкал, как кот. Он любовно положил руки на голову Спока, затем спустился вниз, поглаживая острые уши питомца. Его пальцы были исключительно нежны: поглаживали, разминали, слегка пощипывали.

Спок полуприкрыл глаза и собрался. Его бросило в дрожь, мурашки побежали по спине вниз. Его уши были слишком чувствительным и интимным местом, и было трудно скрыть реакцию тела. Он знал, что только по этой причине Хан касается его _так_.

Спок языком провел по члену Хана, потом втянул его в рот, скользя по нему языком и губами, увлажняя и смазывая. Он чувственно приподнял голову и медленно опустил ее вниз, добиваясь полной эрекции. Его язык кружил между приоткрытыми губами. Одной рукой он оглаживал основание члена хозяина, вторую опустил на бедро, пальцами нежно очерчивая круги на коже под тканью.

Хану скоро надоело возиться с ушами Спока. Он сильно сжал левую мочку, прежде чем его руки опустились на обнаженные плечи питомца. Он намеренно двигался по самым болезненным местам на теле Спока.

Бессмысленная паутина шрамов, зеленоватые рубцы, оставшиеся от залеченных ран, причиненных металлическим брусом четыре ночи назад. Некоторые должны были кровоточить, дубинка была большой и тяжелой: почти вся кожа была покрыта зелеными пятнами гематом, шрамами цвета меди и желто-зелеными синяками. Должны были кровоточить отметины от кнута, нанесенные несколько ночей назад: кнут прорезает кожу даже лучше, чем нож, которым Хан накануне изрезал бедра Спока.

Сейчас раны покрылись струпьями, но резкая боль вернулась, когда Хан начинает сдирать их. Порез раскрылся, по ключице потекла струйка зеленой крови.

Спок свел брови. Он сфокусировался на удовольствии Хана. Его движения были неторопливыми, нежными, выдержанными. Он погрузил головку члена Хана в рот и теперь скользил по ней, кружа языком и посасывая. Он слизнул капли предэякулянта, выравнивая язык и разводя челюсти в стороны. Он начал медленно покачивать головой, глубже погружая член в рот и приспосабливая к толщине глотку, постепенно всасывая больше.

\- Дай мне руку, - прогрохотал наверху голос Хана.

Спок послушно отнял руку от основания члена Хана и протянул ее вверх. Он не заслужил даже паузы, чтобы мышцы глотки привыкли к ритму. Спок чувствует, как прорва безнадежности ворочается у него внутри. Он бы предпочел, чтобы Хан издевался над его ушами, его ранами, его задницей – но не над руками.

Как странно, отстраненно подумал он, что уж лучше бы его трахали, вбивая в пол, или прокусывали плоть до живого мяса – это было бы лучше, чем просто прикосновение Хана к его руке. _Нелогично_ – распекала его вулканская половина. Логично или нет, но Хан держал его руку в своей, и это было более интимно, чем глубокое проникновение. Что-то вроде принудительного поцелуя. Спок ощутил покалывание во всех нервах предплечья, и стало вдвое тяжелее блокировать чувства Хана.

Тот мгновение просто держал руку Спока, поглаживая по костяшкам пальцев. Спок закрыл глаза, фокусируясь на удовольствии хозяина и стараясь не дрожать. Хан стал мягко посасывать пальцы, втянув их в приоткрытый рот.

Спок задохнулся бы, если бы не самодисциплина. Он продолжал сосать. Толстый член проникал все глубже в глотку, пронзая Спока и входя до основания. Он сглатывал, немного отстраняясь и выскальзывая, но только для того, чтобы повторить движение вновь. Глубже, сглотнуть, немного отпустить. Глубже, сглотнуть, отпустить.

Хан издал тихий горловой рык и толкнулся бедрами к Споку, выпустив его пальцы изо рта со скользким неприятным звуком _,_ и принялся облизывать костяшки вулканца, пропуская язык по чувствительной коже между пальцами, пощипывая его запястье.

Спок мурлыкал, прижимая губы к члену Хана, его плечи сотрясала легкая непроизвольная дрожь. Челюсти ныли. Член, плотный и упругий, дрожал от озноба Спока. Хан снова заворчал и сильнее стал вылизывать пальцы вулканца. Он сфокусировал внимание на костяшках, погружая каждую в рот.

Сознание Спока трещало по швам. Несмотря на все его усилия, эмоции Хана были слишком сильны, чтобы их блокировать. Хотя ему стоило это сейчас сделать, но боль и отчаяние захлестнули его мысли.  Стоило сделать. Он должен был быть сильнее, лучше. Но это не так, и он чувствовал, как похоть Хана просачивается сквозь трещины в его щите. Желудок отозвался тошнотой.

Спок не чувствовал чистых эмоций – он крушил их об щит – но он ощущал волны страсти и влечения. Он чувствовал похоть Хана, его садистское ликования при виде Спока, которого захлестнул водоворот чужих эмоций.

Хан совсем помешался на подчинении других, думал Спок. Во всем он доказывал, что лучший.

Спок поморщился, когда Хан прикусил его указательный палец. Он чувствовал, как рвалась кожа под сверхпрочными зубами. Спок усиленно сосал и проводил рукой по основанию. Член пульсировал, Хан был близко к разрядке. Споку не нужно было пользоваться телепатией, чтоб понять это: тело выдавало того с головой.

Хан напрягся, до боли сжимая запястье Спока, вгрызаясь в его пальцы. Он с рычанием опустошился в рот своего питомца, рванувшись бедрами вперед. Спок послушно ловил ртом каждую каплю. Сперма вязкая и теплая, Спок проглотил ее всю. На вкус, как всегда – неприятно, но и не невыносимо. Он уже почти не замечал этого.

Хан повернул свое кресло, его тело начало расслабляться. Он, сделав глубокий вдох и выдох, выпустил руку Спока изо рта.

Ресницы Спока задрожали на щеках. Он облизал член Хана, убирая потеки спермы, отирая рот и кресло под Ханом. Рука жутко болела, но он даже не посмотрел на нее, только прижал пальцы к ладони, чтобы замедлить кровотечение.

Он притерся лицом к промежности Хана и послушно поцеловал его член. Просто еще один из способов удовлетворить его. Спок сглотнул, крепко зажмурившись.

\- Благодарю вас, сэр, - прошептал он.

Вулканец ненавидел произносить эти слова. Уж лучше он будет гореть, чем все его внутренности скрутит узлом и напомнит, каким глупым притворством это было. Как будто насилие и эксплуатация – великий дар, за который он должен быть благодарен.

Но сейчас они дались ему легко.

Ему все равно. Возможно, они что-то значат.

Спок сейчас не был уверен ни в чем.


	4. Встреча

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Еще одна встреча и еще одно убийство

Споку никогда не нравились толпы.

Он ненавидел прикасаться к чужим телам, считывая при этом отголоски эмоций и мыслей. Это перегружало и без того уставший мозг.

Возможно, он вообще должен быть благодарен Хану за то, что тот не слишком часто брал его на разные людные мероприятия.

Хан уверенно шагал по узким улицам, Спок шел позади него, за его плечом. Тонкая цепочка, одним концом прикрепленная к ошейнику Спока, фиксировалась на поясе у Хана. Ее длина была выверена до миллиметра – не настолько короткая, чтобы Спок спотыкался о своего хозяина, но и не слишком длинная – чтобы держать вулканца поблизости.

На тот случай, если он решит сбежать.

Губы Спока едва заметно скривились, как только он подумал о побеге. Бесполезно, смешно и нелогично. Он не успеет сделать и трех шагов, как сработает агонизатор, вмонтированный в ошейник, и он тут же рухнет на землю, корчась от боли. И даже если ему удастся сбежать, это никак не улучшит положение его дел.

Даже если попытка не провалится, то что же? Он останется рабом навсегда. Спок служил своим хозяевам, согревал их постели, и совершенно не знал другой жизни. Ему постоянно вбивали в голову, что от него будет польза только как от раба, в качестве свободного человека его жизнь будет бессмысленна и пуста: ведь он не умеет делать ничего, кроме того, чему его обучили в Академии. И Спок действительно не знал, что же ему делать даже если у него и появится шанс сбежать.

Давным-давно, еще до того, как хозяин, заменивший ему отца, продал его, мать Спока говорила ему, печально улыбаясь сквозь слезы и осторожно держа в ладонях избитое лицо сына: «Ты не заслуживаешь того, на что обречен с самого рождения. Ты слишком умен для такой жизни».

И Спок долго верил в ее слова. Он надеялся, и эта надежда была единственным, что держало его на плаву.

Но потом он понял, что его мать ошибалась. Он не заслуживает лучшей жизни. Только не после всех тех вещей, которые его заставляли делать, не после того, что делали с ним, лишь бы сломать. Не после того, что делал он – даже без принуждения.

Такая жизнь специально для таких ублюдков-полукровок, как он, которые не стоят и ломаного гроша. Во всяком случае, со своими обязанностями раба он справлялся хорошо. Да и Хан в качестве хозяина не был наихудшим вариантом. Он часто вспоминал голос своей измученной матери, когда она произносила старую земную пословицу: «не так страшен черт, как его малюют».

Спок знал, что никогда не сбежит. Цепь на его шее была скорее для того, чтобы еще больше унизить Спока и показать всем окружающим его ранг. Как будто недостаточно маркированного ошейника, но если Хан в своей гордыне хочет иметь вулканца на поводке, то он может это себе позволить.

К тому же, Спок был одет специально для того, чтобы привлекать чужие взгляды. Он был бос, кружева черной – под цвет волос - туники соблазнительно прилегали к его телу, а длинные рукава и неглубокий V-образный вырез скрывали наиболее отталкивающие раны на плечах, спине и груди. Штанины узких шорт больно обтягивали порезы от ножа на внутренней стороне бедер, натирая кожу на каждом шагу, срывая струпья и обнажая кровоточащую плоть.

Спок заставил себя не думать о боли, загнал ее в глубину сознания, и каждый его шаг был образцом изящества и элегантности. Это то, что он мог контролировать.

Никогда не позволять им видеть его боль, не давать им знать, как ему плохо. Контролировать все ее внешние проявления. Никогда не показывать, что он – все лишь сломанная игрушка в их руках.

Спок почувствовал что-то вроде облегчения, когда они вышли из толпы на полузаброшенную узкую улицу. Хан подтолкнул его к какой-то грязной двери.

Вулканец был почти уверен, то Хан не станет его сейчас кому-то продавать, что он привел его сюда не для этого, но для чего именно – он не знал. Жизнь научила его не делать поспешных выводов.

Они вошли в полутемное подвальное помещение. Их встретила какая-то старая женщина-гуманоид, бросая на Хана благоговейно-боязливые взгляды. Спок заметил, что это была частая реакция представителей многих рас на его хозяина.

Тревога, которую Спок пытался подавить в течение нескольких часов, тяжелым комком завозилась в его желудке. Темный подвал был отличным антуражем для специфической секс-вечеринки, и воспоминания о подобного рода вещах уже сейчас заставили Спока болезненно сглотнуть. Хан не любил делить его тело с кем-либо, но все случается в первый раз, Спок знал это. Он сосредоточился на ходьбе и дыхании. Он должен быть хорошим рабом для своего хозяина, он не должен показывать, как ему страшно. Спок сильнее этого. В конце концов, не в его силах что-либо изменить, а поэтому бояться нелогично и бессмысленно.

Хан достиг своей цели – двери в конце коридора, с треском распахнул ее и втянул за собой спотыкающегося Спока.

Комната выглядела лучше, чем все остальное в доме, вместе взятое. За массивным столом сидело семеро человек, оживленно беседующих между собой, но когда Хан встал на пороге, повисла мертвая тишина.

Одна из присутствующих – возможно, лидер, - мгновенно встала из-за стола, поклонилась Хану, затем судорожно сглотнула и сложила руки в необычном жесте приветствия.

\- Добро пожаловать, сэр. Это всегда большая честь для нас. – Она на секунду замерла, облизывая пересохшие губы. – Но… мы не ждали, что вы прибудете так скоро. Прошу простить нашу недисциплинированность…

Хан ничего не ответил, просто пересек комнату и занял место во главе стола, которое раньше занимала та самая женщина. Он некоторое время просто глядел на нее, подойдя вплотную, затем шагнул вперед. Она была вынуждена сделать шаг назад. Оттеснив ее таким образом в сторону, Хан уселся на кресло.

 Спок покорно опустился на колени рядом с местом Хана, склонив голову и не поднимая глаз. Он чувствовал что-то вроде облегчения: вряд ли тут станут принуждать его к чему-то… особенному. Скорее, это просто тайная встреча центральных фигур криминального мира. И это хорошо.

Статус Спока подразумевал его полное невмешательство в дела хозяина. Благонадежность Спока была доказана, он на лету схватывал все услышанное, но при этом оставался незамеченным. Хан предпочитал вести бизнес за пределами дома, но какие-то крохи информации Спок все же мог раздобыть. Спок никогда особо не интересовался его делами, но все же имел представление о том, что делает Хан. Или, вернее – что делают другие для него.

\- Сядьте, пожалуйста, - Хан указал женщине на пустое кресло в самом конце стола. – Продолжаем.

Спок не очень хорошо мог разглядеть обстановку со своей позиции, но все равно внимательно оглядел комнату из-под опущенных ресниц. Он узнавал некоторые лица и голоса, слышанные или виденные им раньше по видеосвязи.

\- Конечно, - ответила женщина, уже частично оправившаяся от шока, вызванного неожиданным прибытием Хана.

Она положила руки на стол и начала что-то говорить, но ее оборвал коротышка, сидевший на несколько мест ближе к концу стола.

\- Простите, сэр, - его тон никак не вязался с его словами, - но это заседание должно было быть закрытым.

Спок почувствовал, как Хан почти незаметно напрягся. _Интересно, что этот человек имеет в виду_ , - мелькнула мысль.

\- Вы уверенны, что все, сказанное здесь, останется в тайне? – Выплюнул коротышка, с отвращением кивая в сторону Спока.

Хан приподнял бровь.

\- Это всего лишь раб,- произнес еще кто-то, стараясь разрядить обстановку, пока ситуация еще не вышла из-под контроля.

\- Я лишь говорю, что…

\- Да, конечно, - вкрадчиво заговорил Хан, - вы просто хотите быть осторожными, так ведь?

В зале повисла гробовая тишина. Хан сложил пальцы в замок и слегка наклонился вперед, устремив холодный испытующий взгляд на коротышку. Его невинная реплика и улыбка никак не вязались с угрожающим тоном.

Его оппонент хотел что-то сказать, но Хан перебил его:

\- Разумеется, вы не подвергаете сомнениям уместность моих действий или мое умение дрессировать рабов?

Спко видел краем глаза, что коротышка с трудом сглотнул и сидел с таким видом, словно ожидал смерти с минуты на минуту.

Ухмылка Хана стала шире, в глазах появился холодный блеск. Он достал небольшой пульт, соединенный с его поясом.

\- Мой друг, я не хочу, чтобы вы чувствовали себя неуютно.

Мозг Спока забил тревогу. Он научился чувствовать гнев хозяина ярче, чем другие его эмоции, а сейчас Хан был почти в бешенстве. Спок расслабился и старался тщательно контролировать свое дыхание, на тот случай, если Хан все же решит использовать агонизатор. Хозяин редко применял его, предпочитая методы, проверенные временем – побои или грубое изнасилование – но Спок все же знал, какую боль способно причинить устройство на его шее.

Хан отстегнул пульт от пояса и протянул его коротышке:

\- Почему бы вам самим не проверить, насколько выдрессированы мои домашние зверушки?

Тот неловко завозился в кресле и помотал головой.

\- Возьмите же, - Хан приподнялся в своем кресле и придвинул пульт ближе к собеседнику.

Хан безжалостно давил на коротышку. Все присутствующие молчали, не делая ни одного лишнего движения, чтобы не обратить на себя внимание босса. Спустя несколько минут молчания, которое можно было резать ножом, Хан наконец убрал руку с пультом опустился обратно в кресло.

\- Так вы все-таки доверяете мне, не так ли?

\- М-моя ошибка, сэр, - наконец пробормотал коротышка, - пусть ваш раб останется.

Фальшивая дружеская улыбка появилась на лице Хана, он прицепил агонизатор обратно к поясу и, снова сложив пальцы в замок, обвел изучающим взглядом лица всех присутствующих.

\- Ну что же, тогда начнем.

 

Спок понял, что встреча была обречена на провал с самого начала, и именно поэтому Хан решил прибыть внезапно и на час раньше. Вопросы, которые хотели выяснить другие и обсуждению которых помешало прибытие Хана, тяжело и невысказанно висели в воздухе. Спок знал, что его хозяин специально сорвал эту беседу в кулуарах, и не мог не чувствовать сдержанного уважения: при всех своих качествах Хан умел управлять парадом.

Подпольная сеть Хана охватывала несколько планет в этом квадранте, и Спок быстро сообразил, кто из собравшихся какой регион представляет. Вся эта пестрая толпа подчинялась Хану, некоторые с большей неохотой, чем другие, но тем не менее подчинялись. Их уважение к боссу закономерным образом произрастало из панического страха перед ним.

Да уж, страх был одним из самых сильных чувств, которые Спок испытывал последние месяцы. Он стоял на коленях, опустив голову, но это не мешало ему внимательно слушать и анализировать поступающую из разговоров за столом. Они обсуждали отказ какой-то из банд платить откаты Хану и его людям за покровительство в этом секторе. Собравшиеся спорили о том, каким должно быть наказание, и Спок без тени эмоций слушал кошмарные детали готовящейся расправы. Но слова «послужит хорошим уроком» заставили его нервно вздрогнуть и сжаться в комок.

Потом они притащили ее.

Это была андорианка, немного младше среднего возраста. Ее запястья были вывернуты за спину и жестоко перетянуты тонкой проволокой. Ее волосы были грязными и липкие от засохшего пота. Сквозь дыры на тунике были видны раны, сквозь корку засохшей почерневшей крови сочилась свежая: порезы были слишком глубокими, чтобы кровотечение остановилось само по себе.

У андорианки явно не осталось сил на сопротивление, но когда ее бросили на пол, она попыталась, тяжело дыша, подняться на колени. Но правая нога дрогнула, вывернутая под неестественным углом, и женщина снова рухнула на пол. Лодыжка была сломана.

Она была членом сопротивления против группировки Хана, именно ее обсуждали за столом несколько минут назад. Даже сейчас, избитая и изувеченная, она излучала праведный гнев.

Кто-то из присутствующих что-то говорил, но Спок слушал его в пол-уха. Он внимательно наблюдал за андорианкой из-под опущенных ресниц.

Ее захватили во время последнего налета на штаб сопротивления и пытали, впрочем, безрезультатно. И сейчас все ее мысли были сосредоточены на том, что этот вулканец может с легкостью прочитать ее мысли и узнать все, что им нужно.

Взгляд андорианки практически расфокусирован, но ей потребовалась лишь секунда, чтобы посмотреть на Спока и понять, что он – всего лишь раб. Волна ненависти тут же поднялась в ее сердце – ненависти ко всем, кто предпочел рабство борьбе за свободу. Спок холодно взглянул на нее, отчаянно защищаясь от ее мыслей и не позволяя тщательно подавляемому чувству вины вырваться наружу и разорвать сердце в клочья.

Хан оставил без ответа какой-то вопрос, встал со своего места и осторожно подошел к андорианке, словно боясь, что она может сбежать. Он бережно, почти ласково приподнял ее голову, заставив смотреть на него,  держа виски обеими ладонями.

Спок попытался отвести глаза – он знал, что это конец – но тело совершенно не подчинялось.

Женщина тоже знала, что сейчас произойдет. На грязном лице остались дорожки от слез, но сейчас она перестала плакать. Она дрожала с ног до головы, но, когда Хан сжал ее голову чуть сильнее, издала слабый хрип.

\- Шшшш, - Хан словно успокаивал ее.

Андорианка перехватила взгляд Хана. В ее глазах был страх и ненависть, но еще в них горела стальная решимость. Она тяжело вздохнула, затем зло плюнула в лицо Хану.

\- Гори ты в аду, - было произнесено достаточно громко, чтобы все присутствующие услышали это.

За движением Хана было невозможно уследить. Раздался тошнотворный хруст, и пленница безжизненно сползла на пол. Ее голова болталась под немыслимым углом, а широко распахнутые глаза, уже начавшие стекленеть, смотрели в пустоту.

На мгновение слабость охватила все тело Спока. Но лишь на мгновение – потом мозг принялся за рациональный анализ, стремясь как можно скорее убрать страшную картину из сознания.

Женщина была глупой и безрассудной. Она шла за своими чувствами, и именно это убило ее. Она знала, что никогда не добьется успеха, но не опустила рук. Она решила, что скорее умрет, чем позволит остановить себя.

Как нелогично. Глупо. Эмоционально.

Значительно безопаснее знать свое место и соблюдать статус-кво, чем бороться и умирать в борьбе. Спок не знал, была ли эта мантра вбита в его голову тренерами, или это его собственный вывод, но он знал, что любая борьба сама по себе является нежелательным и бесполезным явлением.

Логичнее быть сломанным физически и морально, чем мертвым.

К тому же, слишком поздно. Спок понимал, что его давно сломали и разбили на тысячу кусков, и спасти удалось лишь немногое. Спок принял свое решение давно, он знал, что нет никакого позора в том, чтобы пытаться выжить любыми способами. Нет позора в том, чтобы позволять себя ломать – это ради выживания.

Он знал это.

Так почему же ему так плохо, почему он так ненавидит самого себя?

Спок пытался убедить себя в том, что занял единственно правильную, логичную позицию, но это никогда ему не удавалось полностью. Он не мог убедить себя в том, то другого выхода нет.

Презрение к себе и своей слабости заставило внутренности болезненно сжаться.

Он всего лишь трус, который не может выбрать, что ему делать: бороться или сдаться, и мечется меж двух огней. Если бы он был действительно хорошим рабом, действительно логичным вулканцем, он давно бы открыл свой разум Хану.

Но он не сделал даже этого.

Он даже не может быть послушным рабом.

Слишком сильное отвращение к себе клещами сдавило горло, Спок судорожно сглотнул, но отвращение было чудовщно болезненным. Слишком эмоциональным.

Даже его мысли перестали подчиняться ему, самоконтроль трещал по швам.

 _Ты просто бесполезен,_ \- в отчаянии выплюнул он самому себе.

Глупый. Эмоциональный. Нелогичный.


	5. Клуб

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спок знакомится с необычным человеком

Хан пригласил все присутствующих на вечеринку по поводу успешно проведенного собрания.

В глубине души, в дальнем уголке сознания (том самом, что так болезненно отреагировал на смерть андорианки) Спок понимал, насколько фальшиво и наигранно это приглашение.

Он не так часто бывал в разных общественных местах, его сознание сбилось в попытке классифицировать увиденное и услышанное, но даже ненавистные толпы в ночном клубе сейчас казались ему более приемлемыми, чем та бездна самоуничижения и отчаяния, которая разверзлась в его голове и никак не желала исчезать.

Медитация была бы оптимальным решением, но сейчас это было невозможно реализовать. В любом случае, впечатлений будет достаточно для того, чтобы отвлечься от собственных переживаний, и Спок с радостью принимал любую возможность это сделать.

Большинство тех, кто были на собрании, сопровождали Хана в клуб, в качестве компании для предстоящей пьянки. Спок чувствовал, что лишь немногие из них действительно расположены к его хозяину, все остальные же просто хотят втереться в доверие к Хану.

Ночной клуб был темным, с громкой музыкой, наполненный запахом нетрезвых гуманоидов всех мастей.

Спок, судорожно выпрямившись и сцепив руки за спиной, тащился за своим хозяином. Шум и толпа оглушали вулканца, подавляя его чувства, и он был почти рад этому. Все это приносило долгожданное, запретное облегчение,  только благодаря ему Спок еще не сошел с ума.

Хан поднялся на балкон, чтобы выбрать стол подальше от суеты и хаоса переполненного клуба, но и чтобы оставалась возможность обозревать всю толпу в громадном помещении. Он всегда держался настороже, продумывая действия на два шага вперед.

Хан уселся в кресло, его приспешники тут же расположились вокруг.

Затем сверхчеловек отстегнул цепь Спока и приказал ему пойти за напитками.

Этот приказ был ужасен сам по себе. Его хозяин прекрасно знал, что Спок может с легкостью управляться с ведением домашнего хозяйства, но совершенно неспособен взаимодействовать с окружающими людьми, свободными людьми. Уже один только его вид выдавал в Споке раба, а это значило, что от него можно отмахнуться, можно не замечать, как пустое место, его можно даже безнаказанно избить. Даже такая простая задача, как покупка напитков в переполненном баре была даже в теории невыполнима для Спока.

Вулканец подозревал, что Хан специально приказал ему это, чтобы понаблюдать за его безуспешными попытками. Спок стиснул зубы.

 Чем бы это не обернулось, он не позволит Хану получить садистское удовлетворение от бесплодной борьбы своего раба.

Спок подошел к бару со значительно более уверенным видом, чем он ощущал себя на самом деле. Вулканец прошел жестокую школу, и он строго контролировал каждое свое движение, чтобы не задеть ни одно из тел гуманоидов, постоянно курсирующих в переполненном помещении. Спок сосредоточил свое внимание на поставленной задаче, но чем ближе он подходил к барной стойке, тем больше крепла его уверенность в том, что он провалит это  невозможное задание. Вулканец чувствовал себя разбитым.

Это была неизведанная территория.

 

Все пространство возле стойки было забито кричащими, толкающимися и громко ругающимися гуманоидами, требующими внимания барменов. Как только Спок видел освободившееся место, оно тут же занималось кем-то другим.

Он тупо стоял в нескольких футах от толпы у стойки, с каждым вдохом воздух в легких все больнее сдавливал их, словно расширяясь.

Ошейник пронзил горло секундной острой болью, и Спок с шумом выдохнул: Хан терял терпение. Он дважды попытался отвоевать место в очереди, но кто-то более сильный и агрессивный оттолкнул его с дороги.

Тяжелая, безнадежная тоска сжала его сердце. Спок потерпел поражение, а если ему и удастся в конце концов что-то заказать, это займет непозволительно много времени.

Хан накажет его, жестоко накажет. В этом и заключалась вся идея сверхчеловека.

 

Ненависть к самому себе причиняла еще большую боль Споку. Он не мог сделать даже такую простую вещь, как заказ выпивки. Это было поражение. Провал.

Но опустить руки и сдаться он тоже не мог.

Спок в отчаянии огляделся вокруг, пытаясь найти кого-то, кому можно было бы подражать, чье поведение можно было бы взять в качестве шаблона. Его взгляд остановился на молодом землянине, который уверенно подбирался к стойке.

Вулканец на мгновение опешил, не в силах оторвать глаз от этого человека, даже собственный страх и отчаяние отступили на задний план.

Этот землянин так непринужденно, но вместе с тем гордо держал себя в толпе, что Спок сразу увидел – он знает, как и кем надо командовать. Человек не расталкивал посетителей бара, как это делали все, пока не видел, что ситуация беспроигрышная.

Спок видел, как он положил руку на стойку аккурат между двумя спорящими клингонами, дождался, пока они столкнут друг друга в сторону и моментально втиснулся в освободившееся пространство. Облокотившись уже обоими локтями о пластик стойки, человек застолбил свой участок очаровательной улыбкой.

 _Отлично_ , - подумал Спок, действия человека казались несложными.

Вулканец открыто наблюдал за ним, но оказался совершенно не готов к тому, что человек повернет голову и посмотрит ему прямо в глаза.

Сердце Спока заполошно заколотилось от ужаса – свободный человек поймал его взгляд! – но, прежде чем он успел опустить глаза, человек у стойки улыбнулся открытой, приветливой улыбкой.

Тот поднял руку и продемострировал жест C'mere. Этот человек не был его хозяином, Спок не должен был подчитняться ему, но это был прямой приказ, и ноги сами понесли его прямо к нему. Он встал позади, ожидая наказания и готовя себя к удару.

Спок был хорошо обучен, он ни под каким предлогом не должен был вступать в зрительный контакт, он выше этого. Любой свободный человек имел право ударить его в живот за такую дерзость.

Но человек, похоже, не собирался бить Спока, наоборот, его лицо озарилось теплой улыбкой, когда вулканец подковылял к нему. Он поймал за рукав упрямо смотрящего в пол раба, вторгаясь в его личное пространство.

\- Какие-то проблемы? – Спросил человек, и его голос был похож на солнечный свет в душном, наполненном дымом баре.

Спок замер, опустив глаза, он не понимал, чего от него хотят, но человек задал прямой вопрос и, видимо, ожидал ответа. Вулканец уже собрался с силами, чтобы ответить, но человек сам оборвал его и снова спросил:

\- Что будешь заказывать? Я мог бы взять и тебе, раз уже тут стою.

Спок, окончательно смущенный и запутавшийся, рискнул поднять глаза на человека. Неужели тот не видит, что вулканец – раб? На нем был ошейник, и если туника скрывала большую часть ран и шрамов, то Спок все равно выглядел слишком слабым и измученным, как для свободного человека. Даже поза и язык тела должны были выдавать его статус.

\- Я… - начал Спок, но затем оборвал себя на полуслове, не зная, что человек считал правильным ответом.

Он снова опустил глаза.

\- Эй, для меня не проблема,- снова заговорил человек, - сделать еще пару заказов.

Его голос был поразительно дружелюбным.

 - Что тебе нужно?

Спко тяжело сглотнул и заставил себя говорить:

\- Два круга андорианского эля на шестерых. И… мне нужно открыть счет. Сэр.

\- Отлично, - человек повернулся обратно к стойке.

Спок краем глаза наблюдал, как тот смотрел на ближайшего бармена, пока тот не повернулся к нему. Губы человека расплылись в улыбке, он продолжал удерживать зрительный контакт, и, мгновение спустя, все внимание гуманоида за стойкой уже полностью принадлежало ему.

\- Мне нужен ваш самый крепкий скотч и два бренди, - он подтолкнул к бармену несколько кредиток, - и еще откройте счет на двенадцать андорианских элей для моего друга. – Человек кивнул на Спока. - Отправьте – где ты сидишь? – на балкон.

\- Мне нужно взять два из них лично, - голос Спока стал более уверенным, он снова вернулся в роль раба Хана.

У его хозяина была настоящая паранойя относительно возможности быть отравленным, хотя его переносимость ядов была невероятно высока. Спок не мог позволить себе небрежность, забыв об этом: он должен был сам принести напиток хозяину.

\- Вы слышали, что ему нужно, - произнес человек, глядя на бармена.

Минуту спустя пораженный Спок взял в руки два бокала, человек подхватил три своих, и осторожно потолкнул его к лестнице на балкон. Вулканец взглянул на него лишь на секунду, но этого было достаточно, чтобы запомнить блеск глаз, мягкие черты лица и прядь волос на лбу.

Потом Спок снова опустил взгляд, ставший привычно неуверенным и испуганным. Хочет ли этот человек последовть за ним? Или ему что-то нужно в обмен на услугу?

Такой исход был бы логичным, никто не связывается с рабом, если ему ничего не нужно от этого раба.

\- Спасибо, сэр, - произнес он наконец осторожно, но с таким облегчением и благодарностью, каких не испытывал уже много лет.

Спок не был уверен, что сможет отказать этому человеку, если тот захочет использовать его для своих целей. Даже под стахом того, что Хан жестоко накажет его.

Нот вместо того, чтобы тащить Спока в какой-то темный угол и там требовать от него платы за услугу, человек только улыбнулся ему:

\- Не за что. Увидимся.

Он развернулся и ушел к своему столику, проталкиваясь сквозь толпу, оставив Спока одного. Вулканец свободно выдохнул, что позволял себе редко, и пошел обратно к своему хозяину.

\- Почему так долго? – прорычал на него недовольный Хан, больше для публики.

Спок знал, что будь они одни, наказание последовало бы незамедлительно и бесшумно. Но так как тут были коллеги Хана, тот решил повременить с очередной пыткой.

Вулканец поставил напитки на стол, продолжая молчать. Хан снова закрепил цепь на его ошейнике, затем, резко дернув за нее, притянул его к себе и яростно прошипел ему в самое ухо:

\- Ты был настолько медлительным, что мы уж подумали, что ты плохо обучен.

За столом раздался насмешливый хохот. Спок подумал, что этот звук настолько не похож на теплый смех человека, который спас его, насколько могут быть не похожи между собой звуки вообще.

Спок опустил голову и расслабился в ожидании удара. Он знал, что побои неизбежны.

Хан влепил ему звонкую пощечину, продолжая удерживать конец цепи и лишая Спока шанса откинуться назад. В ушах все еще продолжало звенеть, а Хан уже нанес следующий удар.

\- Мои извинения, сэр,- рвано выдохнул Спок, - в следующий раз  буду быстрее.

\- Вот и хорошо, - произнес Хан, откидываясь в кресле и отпуская цепь, позволив Споку выпрямить спину. – Полагаю, остальной эль тоже скоро принесут.


	6. Вызов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спок решился бросить вызов своему хозяину

Гости Хана сели за выпивку и некоторое время игнорировали Спока.

Он с благодарностью скользнул на пол возле Хана одним плавным движением. Спина была чувственно выгнута, ресницы дрожали, отбрасывая острые тени на щеки, когда он покорно смотрел в пол – пример прекрасно вышколенного раба. Ему вряд ли нужно об этом думать: он повторял эти движения столько раз, что мог справляться с ними с помощью одной только моторной памяти. Поза была комфортной: когда стоишь на коленях, нет никакой неопределенности. Он был на своем месте. Он должен оправдать свой статус и возложенные на него ожидания.

Когда он стоял на коленях, он не видел этого мира.

Всего лишь отсрочка, чтобы поддержать ритм дыхания и биение сердца. Спок считал про себя, цифры стремительно росли. То, что он вычислял, бесполезно и бессмысленно. Это только _действие_ , чтобы хоть чем-то занять мозг.

Семь разводов на полу под его коленями. Четыре орионки прошли мимо стола. Двадцать восемь. Восемь темных пикселей на экране над барной стойкой. Массивные часы отстают на 64 секунды. 4336. Люди, смеющиеся за столом.

Его сознание застыло. С того места, он стоял на коленх, он видел узкую полосу света, падающую от перил балкона, пересекающую бар и освещающую группу людей, которые  сидели, развалившись, кто-то положил руку на плечо соседа. Спок удивился, почему он не заметил группу раньше и укорял себя за невнимательность. Он позволил себе увязнуть в жестокой реальности, в своей боли, в своей слабости.

Тот человек смеялся, запрокинув голову, когда кто-то из его собеседников что-то сказал ему. Он был слишком далеко, а ночной клуб слишком громким, чтобы Спок мог услышать, как он смеется, но вулканец мог представить себе этот звук. Золотистый, насыщенный, теплый.

 _Нет_.

Спок успел поймать себя, прежде чем погрузиться в убежище из эмоций. Его мысли смехотворны. Голос человека – не золото, и в помещении ни насколько не потеплело. Это просто выдыхаемый воздух заставляет вибрировать голосовые связки, мышцы голосового аппарата оформляют звуки в слова, придают им значение. Это вполне естественно: ничего эмоционального тут не может быть.

Он погрузился обратно в рациональный анализ.

Два спутника человека выделялись из общей массы. Разумеется, из массы не как из _места_ : они выделялись своими внешностью и повадками. Они бросались в глаза точно так же явно, как и сливались с остальными другие люди.

Один из них был одет в простую, удобную одежду. Он был худой, морщины на его лице складывались в сетку недовольных хмурых линий, которую было видно даже с такого расстояния. Но сейчас он не хмурился, а улыбался, глядя в свой стакан с бренди. Второй носил красное – какой-то вид униформы, подумал Спок, не видя отсюда знаков отличия – и держал свой скотч с какой-то смесью благоговения и беспечности, его румяное лицо кривилось в саркастической усмешке.

Спок не был удивлен, что эти двое зашли в клуб. Они смотрелись достаточно раскованно, но по их позам, их волнению, по тому, как они оценивающе смотрели на женщин, проходящих мимо их столика, было видно, что они не с планеты. Может, команда с корабля.

И наконец, они были друзьями того человека.

Сам он был одет в зеленое и желтое, обыденно, но ярко, V-образный вырез открывал слишком много гладкой кожи на его груди. И эта поза… Спок снова подумал о том, что этот человек выглядит так, словно живет здесь. Потому ли это, что он часто посещает бары, или потому, что он умеет сливаться с окружением – Спок не знал.

Спок вдруг понял, что неловко стоя возле бара, он читаем еще лучше, чем два спутника того человека: его дискомфорт и страх были очевидны. Неудивительно, что тот человек решил прийти к нему на помощь. Ведь Спок практически кричал: «помогите мне, кто-нибудь!». Он знал, что люди эмоциональные создания, им легко ощутить гнев или счастье. Или чувство вины.

Спок сжал губы вместе, хмурясь по-вулкански. Он манипулировал человеком, даже не собираясь этого делать. Он опустил лицо вниз, вне себя от досады, уставившись в ковер.

Левая рука Хана скользнула со стола вниз на макушку Спока. Возможно, он чувствовал дискомфорт своего раба, возможно, это было негласное прощение за его прошлый проступок. А может, просто потому, что Хан уже напился и захотел коснуться своего раба.

В любом случае, Хан касался его без всякого злого умысла, и Споку тяжело было признавать, что он и сам немного отзывается на касание. Хан довольно напевал себе под нос и начал медленно поглаживать пальцами волосы своего раба. Мысли Спока словно таяли под прикосновением, разум становился мягким и податливым.

Руки Хана гладили его волосы несколько минут, потом спустились вниз, оглаживая линию челюсти. Он терся о чувствительную кожу пальцами, очерчивая круги позади уха Спока, там, где его челюсть переходила в шею. Мозг Спока окутывал туман, веки наливались свинцом, но он упрямо продолжал смотреть в пол. До того момента, пока пальцы Хана не задели тыльную часть уха, и тогда все вокруг снова внезапон приобрело четкость.

Разум Спока набросился сам на себя с такой яростью, что это почти – _почти_ – удивило вулканца. Его сердце замерло, тело застыло так неподвижно, что даже Хан со своим обостренным восприятием не смог бы уловить ни малейшего движения.

Споку было _плохо_.

Споку было очень, очень _плохо_.

Такое часто случалось, и Спок уже привык к ощущению.

Он всегда нес наказание за свои проступки – но это было другое. Спок редко ошибался в своей логике, а сейчас он определенно упускал что-то огромное и важное, и это сейчас сразило его.

Понимание пришло с ужасной болью внутри.

Он сидел здесь, как ручное животное, терся о руку хозяина, ища комфорта в его прикосновении. И при этом чувствовал себя… нормально. Его мозг крепко спал, убаюканный чувством безопасности и спокойствия в руках палача.

И он этого даже не замечал.

Сознание Спока задрожало, атакованное потоком информации. Он многое почти потерял, застегнув ошейник. _Почти потерял_.

Спок держал ноги поджатыми под себя, пока Хан не потянул его вверх. Колени глухо хрустнули, когда он поднялся и встал позади кресла хозяина.

Хан повернулся, чтобы видеть лицо своего вулканца. Тот вдохнул запах перегара, кислый и тошнотворный. Черты лица Хана смягчились, но глаза смотрели по-прежнему остро. Нет, полная алкогольная интоксикация еще не наступила.

Взгляд Хана стал жарким и похотливым, он провел рукой по груди Спока. Затем потянул за тонкую цепь у горла Спока и впечатался мокрым, пьяным поцелуем в его губы.

Сознание Спока рушилось и хваталось за спасительную нить логики, стараясь сохранить хоть что-то, пока его тело услужливо двигалось, удолетворяя хозяина. Он чувствовал похотливые взгляды каждого, кто сидел за столом, на своей коже. Руки Хан скользнули вниз по его телу, медленно, неумолимо останавливаясь на тонкой кайме туники. Его поцелуи были отвратительны и еще более раскованные, чем обычно. Губы сползли с линии челюсти на шею, пальцы быстро скользнули вниз, к застежке шорт Спока. Расстегнув ее, Хан опустил руку ниже, дальше, властно лаская своего раба.

Спок оставался неподвижным. То, что происходило, вполне обычно здесь. Это уже случалось тысячи раз до этого. Он не мог быть виновен в этом, он не мог нести ответственность за то, к чему его принуждают. И все же…

Он знал, что у него был выбор. Скудный, все варианты из рук вон плохие, но он был.

Тело Спока уже тянулось к прикосновениям, его мозг снова начал отключаться. Чувства ускользали.

А затем, в одно мгновение, он все же принял решение.

Когда Хан потянулся, чтобы укусить изгиб его уха, Спок отвернулся. Губы Хана не достигли цели, когда Спок грациозно откинулся назад, отступил на шаг и оказался вне досягаемости Хана.

\- Нет, - произнес Спок срывающимся от жесткой эксплуатации его горла голосом, но достаточно громко, чтобы перекричать шум заведения.

Этот замечательный момент стоил многого – увидеть шокированное лицо своего хозяина. Цепь Спока выскользнула у Хана из пальцев и повисла у того на груди. Тот моргнул, его рот раскрылся, как у выброшенной на берег рыбы. Его удивление не знало границ.

Спок посмотрел в глаза Хану с явным вызовом. Это потребовало всей его решимости – не отвести взгляда, и не съежиться, как делает каждый хороший раб. Спок видел ярость, горящую в глазах Хана, излучаемую от него волнами такими сильными, что блок в сознании не мог справиться с ними полностью, даже когда он стоял на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Хана. Секунды ползли мучительно медленно, Спок заставил себя сохранить свой взгляд спокойным и безэмоциональным.

 Это была своевольная, непростительная непокорность, они оба знали это. Спок был прекрасно осведомлен о том, что последует потом, его часто избивали в попытках сделать послушного раба. Он не сделал ошибки из личного дискомфорта или забывчивости. Его жизнь полностью зависела от хозяина, и ни от кого другого.

Это упрямое, отчаянное сопротивление – все, что ему осталось, и каким бы слабым он ни был, он цеплялся за него.

И Спок видел, что Хан собирается делать.

Он не должен был долго ждать. Потому то в следующий момент ярость Хана обрушилась на него, подобно лавине. Хан практически вырвал агонизатор из кобуры на поясе, спустил предохранитель и перевел на самую большую мощность.

Боль пронзила раскаленным добела кинжалом и мгновенно ослепила Спока.

Ноги подкосились, он рухнул на колени, боль не прекращалась. Каждый нерв в его теле горел огнем, и все, то он мог сделать – это не закричать вслух. Он знал, что его лицо исказила боль: это неизбежно.

Хан, несмотря на его гнев, был в восторге: Спок редко _так_ реагировал. Хотя Спок никогда не блокировал способность чувствовать полностью, он, как правило, контролировал свою реакцию. Боль была необходимой, чтобы держать тело в безопасности. Он притуплял боль, уменьшал ее с помощью мозга, но никогда не разрывал контакт полностью.

Но сейчас, даже с притупленным восприятием, Спок едва удерживается от того, чтобы не кричать в агонии.

Он отстраненно подумал: а что, если он сейчас умрет? Мысль была вполне приемлемой. Он давно примирился с мыслью, что его единственным спасением будет смерть.

Боль усиливалась. Агонизатор на его ошейнике опасно громко завибрировал и быстро нагревался. Он никогда не слышал, что аногизатор может причинять физическую боль жертве, но он был не уверен, что хлипкая модель на его ошейнике предназначена для такой мощности. Это объясняло возможные сбои.

Он еда ощущал боль в шее, она заглушалась муками во всем остальном теле, но он чувствовал едкий запах горящей плоти – _его_ горящей плоти – и это вывернуло желудок наизнанку. Он подавился желчью, и на мгновение порадовался, что не ел целый день. Но потом он решил не волноваться по этому поводу – если он все равно умирает, то от небольшого беспорядка ничего не случится.

Все звуки клуба исчезли, все, что он слышал  - агонизатор, беспощадно гудящий, и каждый нерв вторил ему. Он задыхался, склонившись вперед, все еще стоя на четвереньках, беспомощно сжимая горло в попытке снять ошейник. Его фаланги ныли, глаза слезились за плотно зажмуренными веками, и он знал, что в этот раз зашел слишком далеко. Сегодня он умрет.

Овладев собой, он отнял израненные руки от своего горла и закусил губу, чтобы удержаться от криков. Он вулканец. Он может вытерпеть это. И он уйдет с тем достоинством, на какое удастся собрать силы. Хан не получит удовольствия, снова ломая его. Последний вызов. Он должен бросить последний вызов.

Резкий удар – и воздух со свистом оставил его легкие. Следующий удар сопровождался тошнотворным хрустом и заставил его завалиться на пол.

Хан схватил в кулак его волосы, протащил по полу и яростно швырнул через перила балкона. На одно короткое страшное мгновение тело зависло в воздухе, затем безвольно свалилось на стол. Осколки стекла брызнули во все стороны. Что-то глухо хрустнуло.

Хан сиганул с балкона, приземлившись точно позади Спока. Глаза Спока были плотно зажмурены, но он чувствовал, как кипит ярость его хозяина. Хан занес ногу и сильно впечатал каблук ботинка в грудь своего раба, прижимая разбитые лопатки к осколкам стекла. Спок пытался вдохнуть, неглубокими глотками хватая воздух – перед тем, как Хан пинком сбросил его тело со стола на пол.

Слышались смех, аплодисменты, выкрики и улюлюканье: клиенты клуба присоединились к действу. Удары сыпались на свернувшегося  клубочком вулканца, и их было больше, чем Хан смог бы нанести в одиночку. Спок хрипел, кашлял и еще сильнее прикусывал губы. Он ощущал медный вкус крови. Она хлестала изо рта, легких и еще Сурак-знает-откуда.

Все внутри него заходилось _криком, криком, криком_.

Он не мог больше выносить этого. Он балансировал на краю пропасти, погружался в свой разум, пытался одним отчаянным усилием разорвать связь между ощущениями и осознанием.

Слишком резкое движение, но он уже почти умер, и ему уже все равно. Боль никогда не достигнет своей жертвы. С ужасным оцепенением он смотрел, как крушат его тело. Он уже не чувствовал этого, уже не чувствовал ничего: ни пола под спиной, ни ремней на своей коже, ни биения пульса. Его сознание уплывало, отключалось, теряло связь с реальностью. Все, что чувствовало тело – лишь иллюзия, и мир начал расплываться.

Раздались чьи-то крики, выстрелы фазеров - снова и снова. Когда Спок уже благодарно расставался с реальностью, он услышал голос, который перекрывал все остальные:

\- Прекратите, что вы делаете?! Прекратите!

Чье-то тело бросилось к нему, принимая на себя очередной удар, предназначенный для Спока.

А потом в мире Спока не осталось ничего, кроме беззвучной черноты.


	7. Гибель

Его чувства возвращались так медленно, что он даже не смог определить, когда снова полностью обрел их.

Словно издалека слышался писк и гудение каких-то приборов – первое, что он заметил. Потом раздались голоса, но он не мог разобрать ни слова. Голоса казались знакомыми, но сознание возвращалось слишком медленно, и Спок был не в состоянии понять, кому они принадлежат.

Он не ощущал никакой тревоги, замешательства или беспокойства. Только бездумное, безропотное принятие хода вещей – слишком апатично даже для вулканца. Хотя он осознавал, что от его мнения ничего не изменится – абсолютно ничего.

Он просто плыл по течению.

Казалось, прошли минуты – или это были часы? – прежде чем мозг начал фиксировать значение слов.

\- Я не знаю, Джим, он – вулканец. Я просто не знаю.

Голоса звучали будто издалека. Чьи-то прохладные руки коснулись его груди, осторожно надавили – неприятно, но не больно.

Он хотел открыть глаза, но его тело не подчинялось ему. Он понял, что еще не полностью пришел в себя, его сознание ускользало. Он слышал стук собственного сердца, чувствовал слабый ток крови по венам, слишком медленное дыхание, настолько поверхностное, что он почти не мог его уловить. Еще была боль, но далеко, словно не в его теле, а чьем-то другом. Он мучительно медленно осознавал свое состояние, пытался контролировать свое тело, тщательно все каталогизировать и исцелить.

Память еще не вернулась. Сейчас он был свободен от переживаний и боли прошлого. Сознание растворялось в ощущении настоящего, и больше ничего не беспокоило его. Он знал, что его тело искалечено, но не мог понять, как именно и насколько тяжелы повреждения. И ему было все равно, что стало тому причиной.

Уставшему мозгу требовалось время, чтобы понять, что творится с телом. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как он инициировал целительный транс, к тому же, Спок никогда не делал этого непреднамеренно. Стало быть, в этот раз он точно не в наилучшей форме.

 _В этот раз_.

Его мозг просто принял это к сведению.

-…бортовым компьютерам, у его может быть шанс. – Голос был жестким и колючим, Спок чувствовал это даже сквозь туман в голове.

Другой голос проворчал что-то в ответ, но он снова соскользнул в беспамятство и не смог разобрать ни слова.

Все, что он _знал_ – это то, что он _умирает_.

Осознание этого пришло без страха и сильных эмоций. Это была еще одна вещь, которую можно было просто принять к сведению.

Он вышел из целительного транса.

Он слишком устал. Он не мог больше поддерживать свое тело в борьбе за жизнь. Все кончено. Он даже не мог вспомнить, _что именно_ кончено. Неважно. Не имеет значения.

Он позволил своему миру медленно уплывать навстречу небытию.

 _Слишком устал_.

Боль уходит.

 _Спать_.

Звуки выцветают в тишине.

 _С него хватит_.

 

Что-то пробилось сквозь тьму и коснулось его. Он почти не ощутил этого едва заметного прикосновения – ему просто _нечем_ чувствовать. Но оно упрямо цеплялось за сознание, вырывая его из тьмы, где медленно угасал разум. Это даже не эмоция, а твердое _намерение_ , и оно затопило уставший, умирающий мир Спока и тянуло его к свету.

Звук, едва слышный. Снова.

Он медленно осознал, что нечто теплое ласково касалось его плеча. Сейчас он был способен только определить, что именно оттуда исходит _решимость_ , и сфокусировался именно на этом. До него дошло, что это рука. Чья-то рука на его плече – невольное соединение с другим существом.

Боль вернулась.

Через связь он уловил обрывки мыслей – не _его_ мыслей – даже не мыслей, а скорее чувств. Он не мог оградить себя от них, он был слишком слаб, и они вторглись в его сознание. Тепло, защита, комфорт, но вместе с ними беспокойство и праведный гнев. И еще было что-то тяжелое, словно чувство вины, но гораздо менее сильное. Возможно, ответственность.

Но самыми сильными чувствами были уверенность и _драйв_. Это были не эмоции или мысли, это были _составляющие_  этого существа, которые невозможно подавить и которые рвались наружу.

Спок был слишком истощен, чтобы бороться за себя. Но он мог обойтись без этого. Ему помогал выжить кто-то другой, и именно на этом он решил сосредоточить целительный транс.

Мир снова поплыл перед глазами, но теперь это было совсем другим ощущением. Вместо ужасной слабости его тело охватило напряжение. Единственное, что он слышал – это медленный стук собственного сердца. Он чувствовал каждую вену и артерию, каждую мышцу и каждую клетку в своем теле. Каждую рану и каждое повреждение.

Он заставил тело восстанавливаться.

Слишком много. Слишком много систем  его тела были на волоске от гибели.

Но он сделает это, он был твердо уверен в этом. Спок даже не знал, его ли эта мысль. Впрочем, какая разница?

Он _будет жить_.


	8. Транс

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Медленное выздоровление

Со временем состояние Спока стабилизировалось. Вулканцу удалось справиться с травмами, угрожающими жизни, но до выздоровления было еще далеко. Если бы он не впал в глубокий транс, он бы по-прежнему умирал. Спок частично залатал свои раны, в трансе его сердцебиение и дыхание замедлились, и он мог даже контролировать внутренние кровотечения. Он очень ослабел, но был все еще _жив_.

Сквозь туман, окружавший его, он услышал, как двери шаттла открылись. Теплая рука мягко соскользнула с его плеча, оставив в темноте и удушающем одиночестве. Он никак не отреагировал. Он был бессилен сделать хоть что-то. Он почти не ощущал своего тела и не слышал посторонних звуков, когда его опустили на медицинскую каталку и повезли к турболифту.

Его тело поспешно уложили на стол.  Одежду быстро и эффективно срезали, вокруг него гудели приборы, и отдаленные голоса обсуждали его состояние и делали прогнозы, говорили вещи, о которых Спок уже и так догадывался.

Наиболее тяжелыми были глубокие внутренние повреждения и разрывы. Два ребра были сломаны, легкие распороты, почки сильно травмированы и отказывали. Глубокий ожог на шее, перелом ключицы, разрыв окружающих нервов. Разнообразные рваные раны, поврежденные мышцы. Интенсивное внутреннее кровотечение, которое на данный момент замедлилось и почти прекратилось.

Доктор был озадачен, почему он еще был жив.

Спок словно фильтровал все звуки и ощущения, сконцентрировавшись на исцелении. Он не мог позволить себе отвлечься, но мозг все равно отмечал медицинское оборудование и его собственное беспомощное, беззащитное, обнаженное тело. Это вызывало тревогу и даже страх. Доктора, как он знал по своему опыту, опасны и ненадежны.

Подвергаться всему этому, не в силах даже пошевелиться, было болезненно знакомым ощущением. Сейчас с ним могли сделать все, что угодно, и он не мог помешать этому. Чтобы не отвлекаться на бесполезный страх, Спок заблокировал его в своем сознании.

Не было никаких гарантий, что его оставят одного надолго, чтобы он смог восстановиться.

Но он все попробует выжить.

 

Наконец Спок почувствовал себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы немного прийти в себя. Через несколько дней он сумел полностью выйти из транса. Все это время он слушал разговоры о себе самом, пытался различить окружающие его звуки и решить наконец, где же он находится.

В конце концов, он пришел к выводу, что находится в лазарете на каком-то корабле. Громадном военном корабле, учитывая имена и ранги, которые он слышал, и количество людей в лазарете.

О нем заботились двое докторов и несколько медсестер. Один из них звался Маккоем, тот, что был с грубым голосом и ворчливым интонациями. Спок пришел, что это Маккой был в шаттле, когда он умирал . Но никто из них не касался его плеча.

Маккой раздавал указания и контролировал уход за Споком. Второй врач, Мбенга, заботился о мелочах и был больше знаком с вулканской физиологией. Он был единственным, кто отклонил идею хирургического вмешательства, предполагая, что вулканец справится сам с внутренними травмами.

Возможно, самую интересную информацию Спок собрал о капитане корабля. Он навещал Спока несколько раз в день, пока тот был в беспамятстве, и вулканец удивился, поняв, что чувствовал присутствие капитана. Это, несомненно, был тот самый человек в ночном клубе и тот, кто отдал Споку часть своей энергии, спасая ему жизнь в шаттле.

Спок не знал, почему этот человек спас его дважды. Эта была еще та загадка. Что надо было ощутить, чтобы спасти израненного, потрепанного раба, так близко подошедшего к краю? Спасение Спока и его исцеление были нелогичными. Спок доставил больше проблем, чем пользы. Медицинская помощь, оказанная Споку, стоила одного очаровательного нового раба, может, даже двух.

Им не нужно было его тело. Это очевидно: доктор и медсестры не касались его более, чем это было необходимо и все их касания были чисто профессиональными. По крайней мере, он знал свое окружение: никто не трогал, не щупал и не лапал его, пока он был беспомощен. К тому же, его переодели в мягкую пижаму и укутали одеялом.

Он им нужен для чего-то другого. Эта мысль его пугала: для всех он был не более чем телом, которым можно воспользоваться, а эти люди имели на него какие-то другие виды. И это очень волновало и беспокоило Спока.

Возможно, то, что он был связан с Ханом?

Это немного успокоило его бешено работающий мозг. Глупо было думать, что им нужна его личность. Он бесполезен, если только не связан с кем-то другим.

Все стало на свои места. Конечно, поэтому капитан хорошо обошелся с ним в клубе, он знал, что Спок – раб Хана, и только поэтому присматривался к нему. Хан силен. У него куча врагов. И хотя он всего лишь раб, он раб _Хана_. Должно быть, они думали, что он владеет какой-то информацией и сейчас ждут, пока он проснется, чтобы допросить его.

Он близок к пробуждению. Он еще не полностью здоров, но раны уже можно было оставить на самостоятельное заживление.

Спок решил сотрудничать с людьми. Он не питал любви к бывшему хозяину – возможно, он думал, что если называть его _бывшим_ , Хан никогда его не найдет.

Он решил сделать все возможное, чтобы удовлетворить их, когда он очнется. И, возможно, эти люди не станут его наказывать.


	9. Восстановление

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Выход из целительного транса и встреча с капитаном

Пробуждение вышло немного не таким, каким он ожидал.

Хотя Спок еще никогда не был так близок к смерти, и его раны были слишком серьезными, чтобы рисковать, но он прервал целительный транс. До этого он не впадал в транс надолго, не больше, чем на одну ночь, и под утро приходил в себя, чтобы не раздражать хозяина.

Он никогда не доводил транс до его естественного завершения – полного исцеления, и сейчас этого делать тоже не собирался. Возможно, нетерпение и страх заставили его очнуться раньше срока, но Спок убедил себя, что поступить так будет логично. _Логично_ , потому что его тело не нуждалось в постоянном контроле и было способно само залечить раны. _Логично_ , потому что чем меньше времени он будет уязвим и беспомощен, тем лучше. _Логично_ , потому что лучше проснуться раньше, но самому, чем дожидаться, пока люди разгневаются и начнут принимать решения за него.

Он пришел в себя как раз перед окончанием смены Мбенги. Тот немедленно просмотрел динамику его биоритмов и сказал Маккою, чтобы внимательно следил за Споком. Два доктора поспорили по поводу нюансов вулканского транса, но ничего более не сказали.

Потребовалось около земного часа, чтобы полностью перевести тело в рабочий режим. Каждая система медленно возвращалась к жизни. Сердце, легкие, почки, все ужасно медленно набирало обороты и начинало нормально функционировать.

В этот момент он смутился. Все работало в норме или приходило в нее. Он _должен был_ осознавать это, но не смог этого сделать. Его мозг просто спал, словно ожидая чего-то. Он еще раз медленно запустил все системы, но не мог окончательно разбудить себя.

Без насилия над собой.

Доктора дискутировали между собой, почему вулканец так упрямо борется за то, чтобы выйти из целительного транса. Как боль помогает ему прийти в себя и как вулканцы лимитируют время, чтобы выйти из транса, а не уснуть навсегда. Все это Спок знал – теоретически – но не имел возможности испытать на себе.

Он чувствовал себя преступником и это ужасало. Он боролся с собой, силясь вернуть контроль над мозгом и сознанием, _проснуться_ , но ничего не выходило. Он бросался на стены в своем разуме, иррациональный страх поглотил его. Он не мог умереть. Просто не мог. Он зашел слишком далеко, чтобы позволить себе сейчас погибнуть. Он чувствовал боль в теле, но она была слишком далека и туманна. Но этого недостаточно! Он нуждается в большем, но просто не может сдвинуть свое тело с места.

Вставай, вставай, _вставай_.

« _Пожалуйста_ ».

Он не осознавал, что говорил вслух, пока не отозвался Маккой. Он коснулся плеч Спока, твердо, но осторожно, доктор склонился над ним, чтобы осмотреть.

\- Ты не должен был приходить в себя так рано. – Пробормотал доктор, казалось, он обращался к самому себе.

Он повысил голос, теперь обращаясь непосредственно к Споку.

\- Что «пожалуйста»? О чем ты?

Это был слишком уж привычный вопрос. Рациональная часть подсказывала, что доктора интересуют его эмоции. Слишком привычный, и память тут же выдает ему картину прошлого, сознание отключается, и он на автомате выдает безжизненным голосом:

_\- Пожалуйста, сэр, окажите мне честь ублажить вас._

_Руки Хана тяжело лежат у него на плечах, он не может вырваться, тот смотрит на него сверху вниз и плотоядно ухмыляется. Руки Спока медленно поднимаются к брюкам хозяина, находят застежку. Слишком медленно. Хан нетерпелив: он лежит на Споке и подается бедрами к нему, вжимаясь в его тело. Спок отчаянно пытается ускориться, но не может, просто не может быстрее. Смерч похоти Хана душит его, и он не может выиграть ни секунды времени._

_\- Эй, - говорит Хан, встряхнув Спока за плечи._

_Спок задыхается, пытается подчиниться, но не может, не может…_

_\- Эй! Эй! – Голос Хана гремит все громче и громче, но это не его голос, это голос…_

_\- Давай, вулканец, вставай!  Очнись!_

_Это голос Маккоя._

Спок вдруг оказался в лазарете, вырвавшись из комы. Его грудь вздымалась и опадала слишком быстро, в легких чувствовалась острая резь на каждом мучительном вздохе. Боль пронзила его, он пытался вырваться, но только еще больше вязнул в ней. Он пробыл в беспамятстве слишком долго. Он ощущал себя тонущим куском свинца, он не может освободиться, он уплывал в безмолвие уже навсегда.

Маккой был взволнован. Он сильнее встряхнул плечи вулканца.

\- Проклятье, я не причиню тебе вреда! Вставай, вставай!

Спок не мог ответить. Оборудование вокруг пищало и разрывалось трелями, предупреждая об опасности.

\- Проклятье, - еще раз произнес Маккой и вдруг убрал руки от плеча Спока.

Что-то маленькое и твердое вжалось в плечо, и…

Нервы Спока _взорвались_ болью. Это длилось меньше секунды, но тело буквально рвалось на части. Он с трудом дышал и пытался вырваться, не понимая, что с ним происходит.

\- Давай же, - пробурчал себе под нос доктор и опять надавил.

Тело Спока дернулось, он наконец пришел в себя, обводя широко распахнутыми глазами помещение и пытаясь содрать агонизатор с плеча.

Он остановил себя в тот момент, когда сообразил, что делает.

Спок _заставил_ свое тело лежать неподвижно. Он положил руки на кровать вдоль тела, принудительно замедлил дыхание, заставил себя поднять глаза на доктора, надеясь, что его взгляд не выдаст боли и страха.

Маккой тоже тяжело дышал, но не делал никаких усилий скрыть это. Он убрал агонизатор и с грохотом швырнул его на ближайший стол. Затем навис над кроватью, но больше не касался Спока, готовый вмешаться, если понадобится. Маккой пристально смотрел на него, изучая. Взгляд больших голубых глаз неприятно колол. Спок отвел глаза в сторону и Маккой, вздохнув, отступил на шаг от кровати.

\- Ты почти потерялся там, - хрипло пробурчал он, нашаривая трикодер.

Доктор провел сканером над распростертым телом минуту спустя. Спок замер.

\- Хорошо, - наконец сказал Маккой, - ты, конечно, не совсем здоров, но и не умер, так что могу назвать это победой. – Он замолчал на минуту, ожидая ответа вулканца, но Спок молчал, и доктор продолжил: - Я понимаю, что у тебя в голове крутится куча вопросов, но сейчас просто приляг и отдохни.

Приказ был явно излишним, поскольку Спок и так лежал неподвижно, но он не в том положении, чтобы указывать на это. Возможно, доктор просто хотел сказать, что Споку разрешено пользоваться мебелью. Так логичнее.

Он видел, как доктор подошел к командному пульту и вызвал капитана:

\- Джим, можешь спуститься вниз в любое время. Он очнулся.

\- Уже иду, - отчеканил капитан и отключил коммуникатор.

Маккой вернулся и бегло просматривал показания приборов.

\- Знаешь, тебе повезло, что ты остался жив. Полагаю, не обошлось без вулканской физиологии. – Он секунду изучающее смотрел на Спока, затем снова повернулся к мониторам. – Ты не чистокровный вулканец, да? Выглядишь ты как вулканец, но показатели немного отличаются от нормы. Доктор Мбенга считает, что ты наполовину человек.

Он снова выждал паузу для ответа, но вопрос не был прямым, и Спок покорно промолчал.

Доктор вздохнул.

\- В тебя вкачали не так много жидкости, чтобы тебе сейчас что-либо понадобилось. Твои ребра и ключица еще срастаются, но почки и легкие нормально работают, как для вулканца. – Он неопределенно махнул в сторону Спока. – Мы залатали все ушибы и рваные раны на коже. Вытащили около фунта стекла из твоей спины, проклятая ключица так вонзилась в кожу, что ты и представить себе не можешь – сущий ад было ее вытягивать. На тебе немало шрамов – старых шрамов - но мы их оставили, пока ты не скажешь, сводить их или нет.

Спок никак не отреагировал, но сильно смутился. Они хотят залечить его шрамы? Зачем? И почему докторам просто не сделать это? Какое имеет значение мнение Спока по поводу его шрамов? Его тело ему не принадлежит, и не ему принимать решения.

Маккой снова замолчал, но ответа все так же не было. Спок молчал, и доктор еще больше нахмурился. Он склонился вперед, пытаясь восстановить зрительный контакт, но Спок упрямо смотрел в пол. Доктор тяжело вздохнул, разочарованно фыркнув.

\- С твоими ушами все в порядке? А с голосом? Ты точно меня слышишь?

Это прямой вопрос. Спок медленно моргнул, уставившись на свои руки, с трудом разлепил губы и выдавил:

\- Я слышу вас, хозяин.

\- Ну тогда говори! – отрезал доктор. – Сидение в тишине нервирует.

Сердце Спока упало. Он точно сделал что-то не так. Его страх и смятение так позорно вышли из-под контроля, желудок сжали спазмы. Все, что он мог сейчас сделать – это не позволять эмоциям отразиться на его лице. Чего хочет этот человек? Ответа? Хоть какой-то реакции? Разговора? Доктор просто проверяет его? Споку не позволяли говорить больше, чем «да, сэр», «простите, сэр», «благодарю вас, сэр» - так было, сколько он себя помнил. А тут его молчание расстроило доктора. Чувство разочарования обрушилось на него. Чего от него ожидают, если даже не огласили требования?

\- Я огорчен, что причиняю вам неудобства, сэр. – Пробормотал Спок, его голос упал до шепота. Он сопротивлялся постыдному желанию свернуться клубком и стать как можно меньше, ожидая наказания.

Доктор снова вздохнул.

\- Парень, посмотри сюда.

Но что бы доктор не собирался делать, его прервали: двери лазарета разъехались в стороны. Спок увидел капитана, и, прежде чем доктор отреагировал и схватил его, соскользнул с койки и рухнул на колени. Маккой остолбенел от удивления, затем, опомнившись, подхватил Спока под локоть и попытался поднять. Спок сопротивлялся, не обращая внимания на нарастающую боль в плече и груди, и снова рухнул _вниз_. Это капитан. Он должен _преклонить_ _колени_.

\- Боунз, - тихо произнес капитан.

Доктор тут же выпрямился, подчиняясь приказу, прозвучавшему в голосе, и отпустил руку Спока. Сделал шаг назад.

Спок подавил дрожь облегчения в теле. Он снова стоял в привычной позе. Капитан понимал. Сейчас капитан скажет, что ему надо делать, и он выполнит это как можно лучше. Он не должен пугаться или бояться, потому что у него будет приказ, которому можно бездумно следовать.

Но затем капитан опустился на пол рядом с ним.

Спок сглотнул желчь, умоляя Вселенную, чтобы удержаться от рвоты прямо на ботинки капитана. Это плохо. Это очень плохо.

\- Привет, - наконец произнес капитан, его лицо было на одном уровне с лицом Спока, голос полон дружелюбия, - я совсем забыл представиться. Я капитан Джим Кирк. А как зовут тебя?

Надо ответить на прямой вопрос.

\- Мое имя Спок. – Хрипло ответил он. – Я выполню все, что вы пожелаете.

\- Спок. - Капитан прочувствовал его имя, и, казалось, остался доволен, - Спок, добро пожаловать на борт «Энтерпрайз». Прости, что твое прибытие было несколько… необычным, но я надеюсь, что тебе уже лучше.

Спок кивнул в знак согласия, по-прежнему глядя в пол. Как выяснилось, умирать было действительно тяжело.

Маккой шевельнулся, явно намереваясь что-то сказать, но капитан остановил его, подняв ладонь.

\- Спок, глава отдела медицины, кажется, взволнован твоим… падением. Можешь, пожалуйста, сесть обратно на кровать?

Фраза прозвучала как просьба, а не как жесткий приказ.

\- Да, сэр, - послушно отозвался Спок.

Он не мог подняться самостоятельно, и капитан помог ему встать ан ноги. Спок стоял, опустив голову вниз, затем улегся обратно на кровать. Он был благодарен за длинную синюю робу, в которую был одет. Она прикрывала большую часть его тела, и хотя под халатом ничего не было, он был тонким слоем защиты от того, что могли с ним сделать сейчас.

\- Хорошо. Спасибо. – улыбка прозвучала в голосе капитана.

Спок, услышав похвалу, немного успокоился. Благодарность капитана удивительна, но Спок сделал хоть что-то правильно, и это единственное, что имеет значение.

\- Джим, можно тебя на минутку? - Повернулся Маккой к капитану.

 Спок снова удивился: действие было странным и совершенно ненужным. Люди спокойно разговаривали в его присутствии, словно он был мебелью или пустым местом. Эта видимость вежливости – если это была она – была совершенно излишней. И это настораживало.

Если сейчас решалась его судьба, ему нужно было узнать ее поскорее. Он ненавидел не быть в курсе происходящего; это оставляло его в темноте, наедине с жалкой горсткой фактов, слишком незначительных, чтобы можно было сделать точные выводы. Но сейчас не важно, что он предпочитает. Свободные люди принимают решения, а он должен быть благодарным за них.

Сейчас Спок был благодарен этим людям за то, то они забыли о его вулканском слухе. Он знал, что не должен подслушивать, но не мог удержаться. Они разговаривали в дальнем углу комнаты, отвернувшись от него, но Спок без проблем слышал их разговор.

\- Как он?

\- Не очень, но жив. Его сломанные кости немного сместились, потребуется время, чтобы они нормально срослись. Боль не должна возвратиться, но держу пари, что он ее просто хорошо скрывает.  – Пожал плечами доктор. – И он еще тот молчун.

\- Он не стал бы таким…

Доктор вздохнул. Похоже, это было его привычкой.

\- Думаю, нет. Когда он очнулся, он был…ну, я спровоцировал паническую атаку. Я не знал, что у вулканцев _бывает_ такое. Тяжелое дыхание, галлюцинации. Может, это нормально. – Он снова пожал плечами. – Я буду присматривать за ним еще несколько дней, направляя выздоровление в правильное русло, но затем он твой.

Вот как, подумал Спок. Значит, догадка была правильной: он принадлежит капитану. Через несколько дней капитан заберет его к себе, допросит его, будет использовать, как сочтет нужным. Он подумал, то капитан будет настаивать на том,  чтобы забрать его немедленно, но тот не спорил с доктором.

Странно. Все тут странное. Эти люди впервые дали ему полностью оправиться. Мелькнула мысль, то им не нравится его боль. Он тут же отбросил ее – это ложь. Нет смысла строить предположения. Он знал по своему опыту, что рабов подлечивали перед торгами, чтобы скрыть раны и продать повыгоднее. Залечивали кожу, чтобы другие потом снова вспороли ее. Доктора не наилучшая вещь; лечение тоже. Это предвещало еще большие беды.

Двое людей вернулись к его кровати. Спок неподвижно лежал, уставившись на свои руки, и притворялся, что не слышал ни слова из разговора. Доктор стал оживленно возиться у мониторов, капитан подошел к его койке и посмотрел на него.

\- Тебе тут комфортно? – Спросил он.

Нет. Конечно же, нет. Даже в самый хороший день Спок не чувствовал себя комфортно, сейчас он был напуган и страдал от боли, все вокруг вызывало недоумение. Он даже не знал, как отвечать на вопросы, и постоянно спрашивал себя, а правильно ли ответил? С его предыдущими хозяевами это было бы неправильно.

Спок наконец слегка кивнул, надеясь, что сказал то, что капитан хотел услышать:

\- Да, сэр.

Капитан ничего не ответил. Спок видел, что его тело было расслаблено, и рискнул поднять глаза на короткое мгновение, бросив взгляд из-под ресниц. Капитан улыбался ему, но не выглядел счастливым. Было что-то тяжелое и огорченное в выражении его лица, и Спок не находил себе места.

\- Ладно, - сказал он наконец, - отдыхай. Если что-то понадобится, зови Боунза. – Он зануда, но под этим всем скрываются великий целитель и просто доброе сердце.

Доктор протестующе заворчал и вытолкал капитана за дверь с шутливым «перестань лгать моим пациентам» и «выметайся отсюда».

Капитан фыркнул и удалился. В дверях он замер.

\- Боунз?

Его голос был тихим, и Спок не был уверен, что это предназначалось для его ушей. Боунз повернулся к нему, ожидая, что он скажет.

\- Да, Джим?

\- Будь с ним помягче.


	10. Шрамы

Консоль изводила его.

Совершенно человеческое понятие. Спок плотнее сжал губы, обругав самого себя.

Консоль нависала на расстоянии полуметра над его койкой; экран – неодушевленный предмет, поэтому не может изводить его. Ведь он даже не был включен.

Но все же монитор его раздражал. Он висел над койкой, и был большой соблазн просто включить его. Но было _плохо_ хотеть активировать этот монитор. Ему не давали разрешения так делать, а лучше уж не спрашивать. Если люди  захотят, чтобы он это сделал, то прикажут сами. Поэтому он будет выполнять все их требования, прикидываясь, что не имеет ни одной собственной мысли.

Он больше не нуждался в интенсивном уходе. Его разместили на отдаленной койке в лазарете и доктора навещали его только дважды в день: Мбенга вначале его вечерней смены и Маккой по утрам. Они были достаточно опытны. Мбенга – настоящий профессионал и у него, кажется, имелся опыт работы с вулканцами. Он не пытался завести разговор, как это делал Маккой, чтобы получить хоть какую-то информацию. Он только сообщал Споку его показатели и мягко, но настойчиво напоминал, чтобы обращался к медсестрам, если ему что-то понадобится.

Спок молчал. У него в голове не было ни одной мысли, что ему может понадобиться. Ведь он имел и так больше, чем осмелился бы просить. Он был одет, причем достаточно, чтобы не мерзнуть. Ему выдали несколько одеял и позволили спать на кровати, а не на полу. Он был предоставлен самому себе, никто не лапал его тело и ни к чему не принуждал. Его кормили несколько раз в день с помощью гипоспреев.

Гиппошприцы – это была идея Мбенги. Желудок уже отвык переваривать пищу, и его вырвало первым же бульоном, который ему дали. Он соскользнул с кровати на пол, содрогаясь и прося прощения. Мбенга предложил гиппошприцы – так будет менее травматично для всех участников процесса, как он пояснил.

Первые несколько дней Спок преимущественно спал. Вообще-то, ему следовало бодрствовать как можно дольше и наблюдать за всем, но организм был слишком вымотан, и Маккой пригрозил применением препаратов, если Спок не уснет самостоятельно. «Ты еще слишком слаб» - ругал его доктор, когда медсестры сказали ему, что Спок бодрствует. «Или ты сам позволишь своему телу отдохнуть, или я сделаю это за тебя».

Спок предпочитал компанию Маккоя. Медсестры ухаживали за ним с какой-то необоснованной жалостью, и от этого хотелось свернуться в комочек и спрятаться под одеяло от их взглядов. Чего он не делал, разумеется. Но думал об этом много раз, испытывая отвращение к самому себе за такую слабость.

Он отворачивался лицом к стене, как только слышал их приближение.

Никто не касался его, но он знал, что это вопрос времени. Возможно, они боятся: их капитан имел виды на Спока и возможно, был слишком ревнив, чтобы делить его с кем-то еще.

По своему опыту Спок знал, что ревнивые и страстные люди часто бывают кошмарными хозяевами. Они способны на исключительную доброту, но и на немыслимую жестокость, их вспышки и перепады настроения нелогичны и непредсказуемы.

Он мог без проблем угадывать, чего хочет Хан. Все было предсказуемо. Спок всегда знал, _когда_ тот его накажет и _за что_. Знал, что после этого будет прощен. Хан вел свои садистские игры время от времени, они стал частью их будней. Спок знал, что не сможет остановить это, и стойко переносил все, зная, что на следующий день будет повторение кошмара. Многие вещи были предсказуемы, и был шанс выразить свою покорность.

Но тут правила были совсем другие. Ни уверенности, ни обязанностей, ни приказов. Но он знал, что в конце концов это произойдет.

И он надеялся, что это не застанет его врасплох.

 

Доктор Маккой объявился на третий день с нехарактерной для него улыбкой на все лицо.

\- Доброе утро, - буркнул он и, не дожидаясь ответа, стал проверять мониторы.

Похоже, он уже смирился с тем, что Спок не хочет говорить. Но это не удерживало его от странного одностороннего разговора, пока он суетился вокруг пациента. Хотя он прекратил ждать ответа, зная, что это все равно не произойдет.

\- Неплохо выглядишь, - сказал доктор, что-то отмечая в своем ПАДДе. Он поднял глаза и тепло улыбнулся Споку. – Угадай, что это значит! Ты можешь сегодня немного пройтись по палате.

Ледяные иглы пронзили сердце Спока. Он понял, что едва может сделать вдох, мониторы сразу же запищали, предупреждая об опасности. Маккой, хвала Вселенной, это вроде не заметил. Спок удивился, потому что доктор мог сходу определить любую эмоцию, появившуюся на человеческом лице. Эмоции самого доктора были едва уловимы, и, кажется, он ждал от остальных того же.

Это хорошо. Спок мог скрывать свои эмоции.

Маккой снова начал что-то говорить и Спок сфокусировался на его словах.

\- Я отправил йомена на корабельный склад, чтобы подобрать тебе соответствующую одежду. У тебя есть какие-то особые предпочтения или это может быть все, что угодно? Хотя, я полагая, что ответа не дождусь.

Он замолк на секунду, чтобы подтвердить догадку, и продолжал:

\- Нужно пройти несколько тестов, а затем сможешь подняться. Уверен, что капитан уже ждет. Ты его заинтересовал. Черт знает почему, ведь ты не очень разговорчив.

Он передернул плечами, положил ПАДД на ближайший поднос и настроил трикодер.

\- Привстань, ладно? Я еще раз должен осмотреть твою спину.

Спок покорно сел на койке и поднял подол пижамы вверх. Доктор уже делал это несколько раз, и в этом не было ничего непристойного, но сам процесс раздевания поднял волну страха. Он заставил себя опустить руки по швам, позволив робе висеть на уровне талии. Слегка склонился вперед, позволяя Маккою осторожно обследовать его спину.

Пальцы доктора мягко легли на шрамы, осторожно прощупывая вздутия на поверхности кожи.

\- Ты так и не сказал мне, хочешь ли ты свести их. – Голос доктора потеплел. – Некоторые из них застарели, но я могу их немного сгладить. Самые неглубокие можно вообще убрать. Если ты.. – он дрогнул, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова, - …если ты хочешь попытаться забыть.

Спок мигнул, подняв глаза на доктора. Разве если он сведет шрамы, он что-либо забудет?

Лицо Маккоя стало мрачным, и может, печальным, когда он снова посмотрел на раны Спока. Он снова удивился, почему доктор спрашивает. Им решать, как должно выглядеть его тело. Будь он настолько опытен, как доктор, он засомневался бы, что исцеление шрамов вообще возможно. Он был уже изранен, когда попал к Хану, но сейчас на его груди, спине, бедрах и ягодицах не осталось ни клочка неповрежденной кожи. Хану нравилось оставлять отметины. Он говорил, что это красиво. Говорил, что это что-то вроде искусства.

\- Эти шрамы – подарок моего хозяина. – Пробормотал Спок.

Эта была единственная информацию, которую он сейчас мог дать. И тут же об этом пожалел: Маккой опустил руки и посмотрел на него с плохо скрываемым ужасом.

\- Пытки – это не подарок! – с нажимом произнес доктор. Он сказал это так, словно сам верил в это.

Если так сказал мой хозяин, значит, это так – подумал Спок, но промолчал. Ему было хорошо, и он не собирался испытывать свою удачу. Очевидно, Маккой не признает пыток как наказания, и это неплохо. Многие из его хозяев считали как раз наоборот. И _делали_ наоборот.

Хан был лишь тем, кто… усугубил это.

Маккой вздохнул и провел рукой по лицу.

\- Ладно, если ты хочешь их оставить, то так и будет. Но если ты передумаешь… Я буду здесь.

Он ждал ответа, зная, что не получит его. Ждал даже дольше обычного, но Спок молча уставился в пол.

Маккой опять вздохнул и включил ПАДД. Что-то читал, потом повернулся к Споку.

\- Капитан скоро спустится, чтобы показать тебе твою комнату. Пока… постарайся немного отдохнуть.


	11. На коленях

Спок и не думал отдыхать, пока ждал капитана. Он решил немного помедитировать, но его прервали: принесли одежду.

Белокурая медсестра принесла вещи и аккуратно положила их на край его кровати. Она улыбнулась ему, но даже Спок с его не слишком развитыми социальными навыками видел, что улыбка не была искренней. Он избежал ее взгляда.

Вещи были безупречно сложены, и Спок минуту не мог решиться прикоснуться к ним. Затем провел пальцами по темной ткани. Мягкая, но крепкая. Он вытащил первой рубашку: подобранная по размеру, с короткими черными рукавами, в обтяжку, но не жмет. Отложив ее, Спок принялся рассматривать штаны. Такие же, как и футболка:  черные, мягкие, плотные. Под ними лежало белье. Не то чтобы скромное, но… простое.

Это не было одеждой раба для развлечений. Снова знакомая смесь беспокойства и непонимания затопила его, губы плотно сжались, брови нахмурились. Он ожидал не этого, когда Маккой спрашивал его про одежду. Спок привык к шелку, кружеву, белью. Но… не к тому, что носят все на этом корабле.

Он резко одернул себя, напоминая, что не он тут задает вопросы. Спок медленно поднялся на ноги между стеной и кроватью, позволив себе пошатнуться: в комнате не было никого, кроме него. Он стащил с себя больничную пижаму, аккуратно сложил ее и оставил на краю койки. Затем одел новую одежду.

Она села отлично. Не жала и не обтягивала. Спок коснулся брюк, он не помнил, когда последний раз его ноги были закрыты по всей длине и когда он был обут. Он был одет как человек, а не как раб. Спок немедленно оборвал эту мысль: было слишком опасно так думать. Он ни на секунду не должен забывать своего места.

Поэтому Спок на шаг отступил от своей койки и опустился на колени. Он проверил себя: голова опущена, руки сложены за спиной, спина согнута под правильным углом. Отлично.

Он ждал.

 

Ему не пришлось стоять на коленях долго. Через пару минут – приблизительно, через четыре минуты и сорок три секунды, по внутренним часам Спока – двери смежной с лазаретом комнаты распахнулись и раздались приглушенные голоса доктора и капитана. У Спока засосало под ложечкой. Раз уж капитан пришел за ним, он должен быть хорошим. Даже больше, чем просто хорошим. Лучшим. Он сфокусировал все свое сознание на этом.

Когда двое зашли в палату, Спок не смотрел вверх. Он слышал, как замерли шаги доктора, наверное, удивленного, увидев его в такой позе на полу. Походка капитана осталась твердой.

\- Снова здравствуй, Спок. – Сразу же сказал капитан, словно предупреждая Спока о своем присутствии.

Его голос был мягким, но отдавался в комнате. Маккой удалился, и капитан остался один. Он подошел на несколько шагов – достаточно, чтобы Спок видел его ботинки, не поднимая глаз, но в то же время не чувствовал себя зажатым в угол.

\- Мы поднимемся на несколько палуб выше, в жилые отсеки. Как ты на это смотришь?

\- Да, сэр. – Ответил Спок. Он слегка гордился собой – впервые его голос прозвучал нейтрально.

\- Отлично. – Сказал капитан. – Тогда за мной.

Он повернулся к выходу, очевидно, ожидая, что Спок последует за ним. Тот быстро поднялся, подстроившись под темп капитана и идя точно на два шага позади него.

Маккой пропустил их в двери, затем высунул голову в коридор и крикнул вслед:

\- Я проверю завтра его спину, Джим.

Капитан только небрежно махнул рукой и пошел дальше.

Они встретили только небольшие кучки людей на своем пути, коридоры были почти пусты, и Спок был благодарен за это.

\- Альфа-смена только началась, - Сообщил капитан, словно прочитав мысли Спока.

Они вошли в турболифт, и капитан тут же шагнул в сторону, давая Споку больше пространства в тесной кабине. Спок как раз прикидывал, как ему повернуться к капитану и стоит ли встать на колени, но тут двери открылись.

\- Палуба 5, жилой отсек. – Рассказывал дальше капитан. – В коридорах тихо в это время, весь занятый персонал за своими станциями, а свободные от смены почти все спят. Хорошее время, если хочется побыть в тишине.

Спок кивнул, соглашаясь, потому что он знал, что должен так делать, даже если не понимает, о чем речь. Отложил эту информацию на будущее – должно быть, это важно, раз капитан говорит ему.

Они снова вошли в лифт, затем капитан опять выскользнул в плавно изгибающийся коридор и остановился возле двери в его конце.

\- Мы на месте.

Он нажал кнопки на панели, двери разъехались в стороны, открывая скудно меблированную комнату. Спок, последовав за ним внутрь, удивился. Он думал, что каюта капитана должна быть больше и богаче, а эта была небольшой и на вид вообще нежилой. Может, это не капитанская каюта? А чья тогда?

\- Ничего особенного, - сказал капитан, словно извиняясь, и обвел жестом каюту. – Это стандартная комната члена команды. Но должна быть комфортабельной. – Он замялся. – Жилое пространство, спальня, ванная комната вон за той дверью.

Спок внимательно следил за всем, но когда двери закрылись, запирая их двоих в тесном помещении, он почувствовал себя загнанным в ловушку зверьком. Полагаясь на инстинкт, он переоценил расстояние до стены и больно ударился о нее плечом. Капитан повернулся к нему, на его лице было написано смущение, Спок неподвижно замер, в его голове крутилась куча ругательств со всей галактики.

Это случилось. Это случилось и Споку этого никак не избежать. Ему не стоит сопротивляться, это только делает процесс еще более болезненным, он _знал это_. Ему стоит сделать шаг вперед, нужно сделать свою работу, но тело не подчинялось, и он не мог отлепить его от стены. Должен был, но не мог, не мог, _не мог_ …

\- Спок? – Осторожно спросил капитан.

Он внимательно смотрел, но не собирался подходить. Наоборот, он шагнул назад и ждал, скрестив руки на груди. Наверное, заметил его напряжение: Спок был сильно зажат и плохо скрывал это.

Спок не мог заставить себя посмотреть на него, но его голос работал.

\- Да, сэр? – Ответил он хрипло.

\- С тобой все в порядке?

\- Да, сэр.

Это была явная ложь, но он не знал, что еще можно сказать. После некоторой паузы капитан произнес:

\- Хорошо, - тихо ответил он, - я вынужден тебя оставить. Чувствуй себя как дома. Постарайся расслабиться. Мы поговорим позже.

Спок механически кивнул.

\- Можно я пройду? – Спросил капитан.

\- Да, сэр.

Спок заставил себя отойти на несколько шагов от двери и капитан прошел мимо него, не прикоснувшись.

Видимо, капитан не хочет трахать Спока, пока он напуган и напряжен. Он хочет, чтобы тот расслабился, и тот _должен_ расслабиться.

Невозможно было контролировать дыхание. Но он должен сделать это. У него получится, если будет время для медитации. Он должен держать себя в руках. И когда капитан вернется, он будет готов.

Капитан стоял у дверей, уже протянув руку к пульту, когда Спок нашел в себе силы подойти к нему. Он шагнул в дверной проем между спальней и жилой зоной.

\- Сэр?

Капитан повернулся к нему, ожидая. Голос Спока звучал потерянно в пустом помещении, но он должен был спросить, прежде чем окончательно потеряет контроль над ситуацией. Он должен был знать.

\- Каковы будут ваши указания?

Капитан взглянул на него на секунду, шагнул вперед от дверей.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

Он говорил мягко, наклонив голову в тщетной попытке поймать взгляд Спока.

Вулканец сглотнул и перефразировал вопрос:

\- Как вы прикажете мне приготовить себя для вас?

В наступившей тишине было слышно биение сердца, на лице капитана проступило выражение досады и раздражения. Он подался вперед, его руки шевельнулись, словно он хотел коснуться Спока.

Спок с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не отскочить в сторону. Он тяжело рухнул на пол, заложив руки за спину и сжимая запястья. Он закрыл глаза - подбородок почти касался груди, спина была выгнута – и отвел плечи назад, открывая грудь. Спок ожидал наказания.

\- Простите меня, сэр, - прошептал он, - я не знал, что…

\- _Нет_ , - с нажимом произнес капитан, - мы не будем делать этого.

Спок не шелохнулся, но расслабился и все еще не открывал глаз. Он плохо показал себя новому хозяину. За одну минуту ухитрился все испортить, теперь капитан раздражен и сейчас последует наказание. И поделом - он был слишком эмоционален, слишком расслаблен. Ему нужно лучше контролировать себя, и не подавать голоса без разрешения.

\- Ты, - громко начал капитан, но тут же оборвал себя.

Спок услышал, как капитан взволнованно принялся ходить туда-сюда, словно пытаясь сдержать себя. Потом остановился и замер напротив Спока. Глубокий вздох, шорох одежды, и капитан опустился на колени всего в нескольких футах от него. Капитан заговорил настойчиво, но мягко, и Спок не ощутил никакого намека на гнев. Он говорил медленно, подбирая каждое слово, будто хотел, чтобы до Спока дошло как можно лучше.

\- Послушай, Спок. Я не собираюсь мучить тебя. Я не собираюсь тебя насиловать. Я не собираюсь принуждать тебя к чему бы то ни было.

\- Необязательно меня принуждать. – Прошептал Спок. – Я выполню все, что вы прикажете.

\- Нет, нет-нет-нет, нет. – Убедительно начал капитан, - нет. Ты здесь не для этого.

Спок ничего не ответил. Он продолжал сидеть в обычной позе и ждать. И он не был уверен, что сможет подняться на ноги, даже если попробует это сделать.

Капитан снова начал:

\- Спок, - и вулканец отметил, как часто он произносит его имя, - Спок, ты не мой раб. Ты не принадлежишь _никому_. Маккой снял с тебя этот чертов ошейник и никто больше не нацепит его снова.

Глаза Спока распахнулись, но он продолжал смотреть вниз, отчаянно скользя взглядом по полу, словно ища, где можно спрятаться. Его тело было расслабленно, но он снова боролся за сохранение контроля над ним. Он сильно, до боли сжал запястье, пережимая сосуды. Это не имело смысла. Он – раб. Он всегда был рабом.

Он не уверен, что же от него останется, и если это отнять тоже.

\- Сэр? – Пробормотал он, надеясь, что отчаяние в голосе не очень заметно.

\- Пока ты на корабле, никто не тронет тебя. – Капитан сказал это твердо, словно окончательно все объяснив, но на самом деле только еще больше запутал.

Сейчас Спок стоял на коленях и паника вот-вот грозила вырваться наружу, отзываясь тупой болью внизу живота. Все возможные ответы ускользали, оставляя после себя только пустоту.

\- Простите меня, сэр, - наконец выговорил Спок, - но я не понимаю ваших указаний.

В другой ситуации его бы избили за этот вопрос, прежде чем он сообразил, что сказал. Но капитан даже не коснулся его. Только сказал:

\- Я не приказывал ничего.

Спок на секунду бросил взгляд на капитана, и не смог определить написанные на нем эмоции. Там была печаль, но и что-то еще. И это что-то отличалось от тошнотворной жалости медсестер. Боль. Она поразила Спока, когда капитан опустился на колени рядом с ним.

Какая-то часть Спока хотела верить в слова капитана, но все же он понимал, что они не имеют смысла. Он _должен_ что-то приказать. В противном случае он бы не нарывался на все эти неприятности, лишь бы спасти раба.

Но если ему ничего не нужно от Спока – значит, Спок бесполезен. А бесполезных и ненужных рабов игнорируют, продают, от них _избавляются_.

Спок попытался снова:

\- Я дам любую информацию, которую вы потребуете от меня.

Капитан качнул головой.

\- Нет, нет, не сейчас. Может, позже, но не сейчас.

\- Я хорошо обучен.- Произнес он.

И это была правда: все внутри него словно встало на все законное место. Адреналин выветрился, ужас пропал. Он снова моргнул. Это та жизнь, что _предназначена_ ему. Та, которой он жил все это время.

Так было легче переносить все это.

\- Я могу пригодиться вам. – Это был уже не робкий вопрос, а утверждение.

\- Нет, Спок, - произнес капитан, - не можешь.

Спок решил не спорить. Не вслух. Но он может _продемонстрировать_ это капитану, и тогда он точно не будет спорить.

Он мигнул, ресницы на щеках снова дрогнули. Убрал руки из-за спины. На запястье остался след от слишком сильного давления. Он должен очистить разум и сконцентрироваться. Он наклонился вперед, оперся на колени и руки.

\- Спок, что…

\- Сэр, - протянул он. Вышло менее эффектно, чем он намеревался, но это не имело значения, почти приближаясь к хриплому стону.

Он чувствовал, что сознание начинает затуманиваться, и позволил себе провалиться в эту пустоту. Страх сейчас далеко. Его тело помнило, что нужно делать.

Спок устроился между ног капитана, прижался щекой к его бедру и уткнулся лицом в промежность. Он влажно выдохнул, теплом дыхания согревая ткань брюк.

И тут до капитана дошло, что он собирается сделать.

\- Нет! – Крикнул капитан, отпрыгнув от Спока как ошпаренный. Он вскочил на ноги. – Нет!

Спок даже не вздрогнул. Он по-прежнему стоял на руках и коленях, вперив глаза в пол – и только туда.

\- Простите меня, - на автомате произнес он. Его голос не дрожал.

\- Не делай этого. – Приказал капитан.

Спок не ответил, даже не кивнул. Он только заметил то, что появилось в голосе капитана – приказ.

\- Не делай этого, - капитан уже начал успокаиваться. – Все хорошо, успокойся. Посмотри на меня. Я не сержусь.

Спок слышал его, как сквозь толщу воды. Он не верил ему: он услышал достаточно. Эта ложь предназначена только чтобы уязвить его, и наказание будет жестоким.

\- Эй, - произнес капитан, понимая, что Спок его не замечает. Звучало как приказ. – Эй, Спок, ты меня слышишь?

Ничего. Это не столько непослушание, сколько самозащита.

\- Дерьмо, - пробормотал капитан и вытащил коммуникатор. – Боунз?

Доктор ответил немедленно. Его голос был тревожен, но дружелюбен.

\- Да, Джим? С вами там все в порядке?


	12. Протокол

Спок неотрывно смотрел в пол. Слова отдавались в голове, как далекая песчаная буря, беспомощно разбиваясь о стену вокруг его сознания. Он видел, что происходит вокруг него, но в то же время ушел глубоко внутрь себя, отгородившись от окружающих его людей.

\- Что ты с ним сделал? – спросил Маккой через комм. Дружеский тон сменился ледяными нотками.

\- Я не касался его, - отвечал капитан, обороняясь. – Он был в смятении, когда я сказал ему, что он свободен… Я пытался это объяснить, а он попытался отсосать мне. А когда я отпрыгнул в сторону, он просто отключился. – Он замолк, раздумывая. В его голосе прозвучали нотки внезапного осознания вины. – Я наорал, Боунз. Черт, я _наорал на него_.

\- Проклятье, - выдохнул доктор. – Он дышит?

\- Да, медленно. – Капитан уже взял себя под контроль. – Стоит на четвереньках. Выглядит более-менее нормально, но не отвечает.

\- Я уже иду.

\- Нет, Боунз. Я могу справиться с этим. Просто помоги мне.

Доктор разочарованно хмыкнул.

-Возможно, ты и _можешь_ , но _не будешь_. Я иду к вам.

\- Не думаю, что толпа народу в комнате поможет. – Проговорил капитан. – Он и так напуган. Я мог бы приказать тебе оставаться на месте, но…

\- Но не прикажешь, - сказал Маккой таким тоном, что было ясно – он принял решение. Он отключил комм.

Капитан что-то проворчал, поправил одежду и принялся расхаживать взад-вперед возле двери. Он был человеком действия, и ожидание и ничегонеделание сводили его с ума.

Он практически кинулся к дверям, когда они разъехались в стороны.

\- Подвинься, Джим, - буркнул Маккой и опустился на пол рядом со Споком.

\- Не стоит касаться его, если мы хотим помочь, - высунулся капитан из-за плеча доктора.

Доктор обернулся и отослал его обратно к двери.

\- Стой там. Тебе вообще-то стоило не пугать его так, лучше отойди. – Маккой достал сканер и провел над телом Спока. – Биоритмы замедленные, - произнес он, ни к кому, собственно, не обращаясь. – Похоже, его сознание разорвано. – Раздался шелест одежды, доктор выпрямился. – Это защитный механизм. Он справится.

\- Но…

\- Он _справится_ , Джим. И лучшее, что ты сейчас можешь сделать – оставить его в покое.

\- Но ведь…

\- Нет. – Отрезал доктор. – Я попытаюсь что-нибудь сделать. Я доктор, а не его хозяин, – Он поднял руки, видя, что капитан протестует. – Я знаю, Джим, что ты им не являешься, но в его сознании все выглядит именно так. Поэтому _сейчас тебе тут нечего делать_.  – Он немного смягчился и добавил уже тише:

\- Я знаю, это важно для тебя…

В полной тишине люди обменялись многозначительными взглядами. Наконец, капитан сдался и пошел в двери.

\- Боунз..

\- Я знаю, Джим. Иди уже.

Двери закрылись за ним, и Спок остался наедине с доктором.

 

Первое время ничего не происходило.

Спо неподвижно стоял на четвереньках, доктор сидел рядом и наблюдал. Один раз он встал, надавил какую-то кнопку на пульте в стене и сел обратно на пол.

Через несколько минут в комнате значительно потеплело, доктор неосознанно потянулся к воротнику формы. Тишина и тепло успокоили песчаный шторм в сознании Спока, и он очнулся.

Он моргнул, поднял голову на долю дюйма, несмотря на то, что мышцы шеи протестовали. Он ощущал, как прочно теперь его разум связан с телом. Сжав пальцы в кулаки, он выпрямился и перенес вес на пятки. Он боялся посмотреть на доктора.

\- Отлично, ты снова с нами, - произнес доктор настолько мягко, насколько позволял ему его хриплый голос. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Спок сухо сглотнул.

\- Я в порядке, сэр.

Доктор хмыкнул, сомневаясь в правдивости слов Спока. Лгать он умел прекрасно. Манеры доктора были грубыми, но знакомыми, и Спок странным образом сконцентрировался на присутствии врача к комнате. Доктор не причинял ему боли, и непонятно почему ощутимо влиял на решения капитана. Спок начал верить этому человеку, в конце концов, он не проявлял интереса к его телу.

Он сложил руки на коленях и немного расслабил плечи.

\- Я включил климат-контроль в каюте, - сообщил доктор, - Жарко, как в аду, для _нас_ , но должно быть комфортно для тебя. Если хочешь изменить настройки, панель здесь. – Он осторожно подбирал слова, словно они могли причинить физическую боль, произнесенные вслух. – Ты можешь менять настройки. Если хочешь, считай это приказом: если ты хочешь наладить климат-контроль, то можешь свободно делать это.

Спок из-под ресниц наблюдал за выражением лица доктора.

\- Я не понимаю, сэр. – Произнес он тихо. И говорил уж точно не про температуру.

Доктор передернул плечами, но, к счастью, понял, о чем на самом деле спрашивает Спок.

\- Ты свободен. Думаю, стоит это тебе пояснить, да? Я только предположил – а если это не так, то я не прав – но я поясню тебе. Ты не раб. Никто на этом корабле не раб. Да, тут есть ранги и видимость подчинения, и ты должен уважать это, но никто не причинит тебе зла, понятно? – Его лицо искривила гримаса отвращения, словно сама идея рабства претила ему настолько, что он не мог скрыть своих чувств.

\- Джим – капитан – не позволит никому тронуть тебя. И сам не будет этого делать. Он хороший человек. Может, слишком чувствительный, но… хороший. Он понимает больше, чем ты думаешь, и он не хотел причинить тебе боль или испугать тебя.

Спок молча обдумывал информацию. Он соблюдал осторожность, но потом решил включится в игру Маккоя, какой бы она не была. Если доктор хочет поговорить с ним, то он должен попробовать это сделать.

\- Когда я понесу наказание за свой проступок, сэр? 

Маккой отпрянул, но овладел собой и постарался придать лицу ровное выражение.

\- Ты не сделал ничего дурного. – Наконец сказал он. – Слышишь меня? На корабле свои правила и ты их должен соблюдать, но никто не причинит тебе боль.

Он поднялся на ноги и посмотрел на Спока сверху вниз.

\- Вот тебе пример. Я говорю тебе, чтобы ты сейчас же встал, но ты этого не делаешь. Я немного обижусь и раздражусь, но ты меня не слушай. Я могу ворчать и жаловаться,  но не буду избивать тебя. Потому что это неважно. А вот если, например, в лазарете случится пожар, я прикажу тебе помочь мне вытащить пациентов, а ты не сделаешь этого, то это будет иметь последствия. Потому что _это_ важно.

Спок слегка нахмурился. Это неправда. Неподчинение в одном ведет к неподчинению во всем.

\- Ты поймешь это, - ободряюще сказал Маккой.

Спок моргнул. Он чувствовал себя совершенно потрясенным.

\- Значит, ты можешь контролировать температуру в комнате, - перечислял, размахивая руками, Маккой. - …использовать аппаратуру, когда это необходимо. Можешь пользоваться ванной как только тебе это потребуется. Можешь спать, когда захочешь. Можешь пользоваться консолью на столе: у тебя уровень доступа 1, возможности входа во все банки памяти неограниченны. Там много чего есть.

Консоль.

Он совсем не заметил ее, пока занимался самобичеванием. Она занимала стол, он повернулся туда с явным нетерпением, и Маккой это заметил. Доктор криво усмехнулся, подошел к столу и включил консоль. Повернул экран к Споку.

\- Вот так. Ознакомься с законами Империи. Но не очень присматривайся к ним, тут, на корабле, мы их немного обходим стороной. Джим влиятельный капитан, и может позволить свободу на своем корабле.

\- Сэр? – С сомнением спросил Спок.

Доктор улыбнулся и качнул головой.

\- Прочитай, и я от тебя отстану.

\- Да, сэр. – Он подчинился.

\- Отлично. – резюмировал Маккой. – Нормально будет, если я оставлю тебя? Найдешь, чем заняться?

\- Да, сэр.

\- Хорошо. В 13.00 зайдет медсестра с инъекцией, но до этого можешь спокойно отдохнуть.

\- Спасибо. Сэр.

Маккой поморщился:

\- И прекрати называть меня «сэр». Я не твой хозяин.

Спок обдумывает его слова, затем виновато опускает голову:

\- Простите, доктор.

\- Вот, так уже лучше. – Маккой кивнул в сторону консоли. – Пользуйся.

Он вышел, двери закрылись за ним.

Спок подождал, отсчитал про себя две минуты и медленно поднялся на ноги. Мышцы затекли и ребра ныли, но он чувствовал себя действительно здоровым – впервые за долгое время. И он был предоставлен самому себе.

Он не имел ни одной причины верить доктору в его обещании, что его не потревожат, но позволил себе тешиться этой мыслью.

Спок осмотрел комнату, запоминая и каталогизируя все в своем сознании. В ней действительно давно никто не жил. Спальня была маленькой, в стены встроены шкафчики, но Спок не решился открыть их. Койка была узкой и длинной, как для обычного гуманоида.

Ванная комната была маленькой, но эргономичной: туалет, умывальник, акустический душ, снова встроенные ящики. Спок бросил взгляд на свое отражение в зеркале и застыл на месте.

Темные глаза были расширенными, почти испуганными, на лице – маска беспокойства. Позорно открытый и хорошо читаемый. Он оперся руками о край умывальника, закрыл глаза и некоторое время просто дышал в тишине. Когда он снова посмотрел в зеркало, лицо было непроницаемым.

Он помедитирует позже. Сейчас у него есть четко поставленная задача.

Вукланец направился в жилую зону, осторожно выдвинул из-за стола кресло и опустился на колени возле консоли, наклонив экран под удобным углом – и принялся читать.


	13. Память

_\- Подними руки._

_Голос тренера скучный и ровный. Спок послушно выпрямляет руки и подставляет ладони. Он юридически достиг возраста, когда его можно отдать на обучение, и уже несколько недель его тело избито и истерзанно так и в таких местах, что он и не думал, что такое возможно в принципе. Но есть кое-что еще хуже._

_Кнут со свистом опустился, оставляя тонкие зеленые полосы на его кистях. Спок инстинктивно подался назад, тут же восстановил контроль, заставив себя вернуться на место. Но тренер заметил это едва уловимое движение._

_Он делает выпад вперед и хватает запястье, почти ломая кости. Контакт кожи с кожей – и Спока с головой затопляет разочарование тренера. Спок дрожит, не в состоянии осилить свое тело. Тренер наклоняется так близко, что Спок ощущает его дыхание. Он выделяет паузами каждое слово, будто глупый тощий вулканец не понимает по-другому._

_\- Положи. Их. На. Место. Пока. Я. Не. Прикажу. Обратного. Усек?_

_\- Да, сэр. – Выдавливает Спок._

_Тренер отпускает его, отходит назад, снова берет хлыст._

_\- Ты заработал пять ударов. Считай их._

_Спок давит ужас глубоко в груди, пытается расслабиться, но это невозможно: когда первый удар обрушивается на его руки, весь воздух выходит из легких. Он все равно пытается прохрипеть число, так как любая задержка – дерзость, и только усугубит наказание._

_\- Од-дин, сэр._

_\- Вулканец, - осклабился тренер, - твои долбанные руки слишком чувствительные. Безэмоциональный ты мой, чтоб тебя… Слишком легко заставить тебя орать от боли, сопляк._

_Хлыст опускается снова, Спок дергается и приглушенно хрипит. Нот рук не отдергивает._

_\- Два, сэр._

_Он не сможет выдержать пять ударов. Не сможет._

_Хрясь._

_Он заглушает слабые стоны, рвущиеся из горла, и сгорает от стыда за свою открытость. Все тело трясет._

_\- Три, сэр._

_Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, не надо._

_Он знал, что лучше не просить пощады. Все равно не поможет. Он заработал это и должен продержаться до конца._

_Он закричал на четвертом ударе и собрал все силы, чтобы не отдернуть руки. Параллельные зеленые линии тянулись по его кистям – рубцы останутся на несколько дней. Все нервы в его чувствительных руках горели. Он ощущал каждый удар в голове, как будто кнут бил непосредственно в мозг._

_\- Четыре, сэр._

_Тренер выбивает из него все несовершенства и недостатки._

_Он должен быть благодарен._

_Последний удар вспорол кожу на кончиках пальцев, и словно сердце остановилось.  Он на минуту ослеп. Все в нем плакало от боли. За несколько секунд он овладел собой и позволил вырваться из горла только сухому всхлипу._

_\- Пять! – в отчаянии прокричал он. – Пять, сэр, пять._

_Он мог только надеяться, что сказал достаточно быстро. Каким-то чудесным образом его руки остались на столе._

_Его трясло от сдерживаемых эмоций, он почти ничего не соображал, но руки остались на месте. И это была маленькая победа._

_Победа для него - или для них? Он не был уверен._

_Тренер ушел из клетки Спока без единого слова. Спок сполз на пол, баюкая поврежденные руки на груди, как ребенок, и позволил себе свернуться в клубочек и задрожать._

_Слезы так и не выступили на его глазах, но все равно его сжигала жгучая ненависть к самому себе._

_Он недостаточно силен, чтобы выполнять то, что они требуют, но они сломали его одним махом. Они разрушили его ничтожество, чтобы собрать из кусочков нечто ценное._

_Он должен быть лучше, сильнее. Контролировать свои слезы, свои движения. Свои мысли._

_\- Я могу быть лучшим,- судорожно шептал он в пустой камере,- значит, я буду им._

 

Он проснулся от боли, его рук дрожали.

Спок медленно поднялся, щурясь в темноте и разминая пальцы. Он почти ожидал увидеть зеленые шрамы, опоясывающие бледные запястья. Но там не было ничего, только фантомная боль заставляла судорожно дергаться тонкие пальцы, он подсознательно пытался убрать руки.

Память тела. В теории, он _знал_ , что происходит, но лишь немногие прошли через то, что пришлось вытерпеть ему. Он всегда ощущал новую, свежую, острую боль, но сейчас, когда его тело было расслаблено и не страдало от боли, он больше не был сосредоточен на простом выживании.

Видимо, сейчас настало время заново пережить свои травмы.

Спок подумал о том, что это несправедливо, и на минуту вспыхнул гневом, но потом осталась только опустошенность. Он сел, подобрав колени к груди. Спок провел ночь на полу, и сейчас он поднялся в маленьком пространстве между кроватью и дальней стеной. Он не отважился спать на кровати, вдруг кто-то навестит его этой ночью. А если он ляжет на полу, то не будет немедленно замечен вошедшим. Он не боялся. Он пытался убедить себя, что просто улегся на самом безопасном месте. Это логично.

\- Я контролирую свое тело, - произнес он в темноте, словно сказав эти слова вслух, он мог воплотить их в жизнь. Пальцы дрожали.

Спок сжал пальцы в кулаки, опустив их вниз. Он будет контролировать себя. Боль затихала медленно, но руки еще саднили, как будто целительный транс длился не несколько дней, а пару минут.

\- Я ничего не чувствую, - шептал он,- я _ничего не чувствую_ …

 

К тому времени, когда Спок выскользнул из медитации, его тело уже окончательно пришло в норму. Он ощущал себя – или, вернее, не ощущал – вулканцем в большей мере, чем до того, как попал на борт «Энтерпрайз». Прошлые дни он провел, изучая правила Империи, набросившись на них, как сехлат на свежее мясо. Но Спок не знал, кем есть он сам: ему сообщили, то он не раб, но не указали нового ранга. Со временем он определенно установит это.

Сегодня, если его не побеспокоят, он намерен просмотреть все данные о «Энтерпрайз». Но сначала…

Он встал и направился в ванную.

Прошло несколько дней с тех пор, как он последний раз мылся, да и акустический душ не займет много времени. Но он все же замер, опираясь на металл двери. Имеет ли он разрешение? Его тело не самое чистое, но и не грязное _по-настоящему_. Не в крови и не в сперме; ничего визуально грязного или отталкивающего. Некоторые хозяева считали, что душ для рабов необязателен. Но ведь сейчас Спок один и не получил никаких специфических указаний. В протоколах о душе ничего не сказано. 

Ему стоило подождать их разрешения. Или, наоборот, вымыться и подготовить себя для них. Оба решения логичны, но он не хотел принять неверное.

Соблазн вымыться победил.

Спок быстро стянул с себя одежду, по коже пробежали мурашки. Аккуратно сложив вещи, он отметил, что сегодня первый день за время его пребывания здесь, когда ему было даже немного прохладно.

Доктор Маккой сказал, что климат в каюте - на его рассмотрение. Это _приказ_ , сказал он про себя, а приказы нужно беспрекословно выполнять. И это не значит, что он захотел эмоционального и физического комфорта. Он просто выполнил приказ.

\- Компьютер, поднять температуру на 0.5 градуса по Цельсию. – Наконец вымолвил он.

Техника запищала, и когда он ступил под душ, то снова согрелся. Спок закрыл глаза, позволив себе просто ощущать акустические волны, смывающие с тела грязь. Он никогда не задумывался, что это приятно.

Душ – это не душ, если он неэффективен. Он не стал стоять, дожидаясь расслабленности и спокойствия. Спок вышел из кабины, прошел мимо умывальника, чтобы забрать вещи. И замер.

Вчера, когда он остановился перед зеркалом, он повел себя слишком по-человечески. Сегодня он не повторит ошибки.

Он оценит себя медленно и беспристрастно.

Он был обнажен, _действительно_ обнажен, впервые за эти годы. Ошейник отсутствовал, на его месте тянулся тонкий шрам от ожога, опоясывая горло. Рубец был слегка зеленоватым – признак того, то он еще заживает – но только немного, он почти незаметен на бледной коже. Но все же он был широким, с немного приподнятыми краями и совсем не сочетался с остальным кожным покровом. Спок провел пальцем по шраму.

Сейчас он мог оценить все серьезность ранения, и ему еще повезло, что обошлось без повреждения трахеи или крупных артерий. Ошейник, который начал плавиться, был еще свеж в его памяти, и он не мог не признавать, что тогда почти потерял контроль над собой, корчась от боли. Но теперь он видел степень повреждений, и был хоть какой-то повод оправдать себя.

Его реакция была непростительна. Но, совсем чуть-чуть, понятна.

Его кожа была бледной. Ее кое-где располосовывали шрамы, залеченные настолько умело, что выглядели белыми. Никаких новых отметин: ни желто-зеленых синяков, ни длинных, темных струпьев.

Спок признавался сам себе, что непривычно выглядеть так. Потребовалось мгновение, чтобы снова представить себя в ошейнике и сильно избитого. Это были такие же его части, как и челка, почти закрывающая лоб. Когда он снова поднял голову, то не смог признать это тело своим.

Даже глаза отличались. Его обычна подводка отсутствовала: кто-то бессознательно стер ее, когда умывал его лицо – и глаза в зеркале не были его глазами. Как всегда, темные и полуприкрыты длинными ресницами, которые частично прятали его взгляд. Без подводки они смотрелись как-то бледно.

Конечно, его лицо все еще очень худое, глаза запавшие, но недостаточно, чтобы это стало тревожным симптомом.

 _Хорошенький_. Хан держал его впроголодь, и говорил, что это делает его _хорошеньким_. По меркам вулканцев, он не был совсем худым: просто высокий и угловатый, это повышало его цену в глазах торговцев.

Он говорил себе, что сможет адаптироваться. Станет чем-то лучшим для них, для их нужд. Он был уверен в этом. Так было всегда. Но сейчас - нет… без тренера…

Это напомнило ему, что он целый земной год подвергался разрушению, превращению в ничто, и последующему созданию отличного раба для удовольствий. _Год_ дней и дни уроков. Год побоев и голодания, год на коленях, год насилия до кровотечений и разрывов. И он учился, как проделать это с собой самостоятельно – только для избранной клиентуры.

Эти люди не были избранными. Он терялся среди них, не знал, чего от него ждут. Он даже не знал, с чего и когда начать. 

Писк входных дверей вырвало Спока из раздумий.

Он бросил взгляд по сторонам, сведя брови на переносице, и вышел из ванной. Медсестра из смены Альфа сегодня раньше, чем обычно. Это странно. Расписание на корабле тщательно выверялось и было точно регламентировано. Наверное, на то есть причины. Он зло оборвал себя: это не его дело – рассуждать, тем более, с таким скудным набором фактов.

Спок подошел к панели, открывая дверь.

\- Доброе ут..- начал знакомый голос.

Спок замер.

Капитан застыл в дверях, с его лица не сходило испуганное выражение.

\- Капитан, - пробормотал Спок и упал на колени, склонив голову в знаке уважения.

\- А.. что тут происходит? – Голос капитана опустился до полушепота, он проскользнул в каюту и быстро закрыл дверь. Он заговорил громче, озираясь по сторонам. – Тут есть кто-то еще?

\- Нет, сэр, - замявшись, ответил Спок. – А что, должен быть?

\- Нет. Нет, не должен. – Капитан упрямо _не смотрел_ на него, и Спок видел, что лицо человека вспыхнуло. – И никто тебя ни к чему не принуждал?

\- Нет, сэр, - быстро ответил Спок. Он не мог понять, в чем смысл вопроса, но не мог не ответить без утайки, вдруг информация окажется важной. – Кроме вас и доктора Маккоя, еще заходили две медсестры: вчера днем и вечером. Они сделали необходимые инъекции и покинули помещение.

\- Я вижу, - капитан остыл так же быстро, как и вспыхнул. Его лицо еще горело, но он тщательно скрывал смущение. – Ладно, я только… я… - он беспомощно взмахнул рукой, - зайду позже… когда ты оденешься…

Капитан шмыгнул к двери, но еще не понял, что не сможет добраться до контрольной панели, не приблизившись к Споку и не склонившись над ним.

Естественно, Спок решил не одевать одежду. Он это твердо усвоил: большую часть жизни он провел обнаженным и не думал, что это будет проблемой. И увидев смущение капитана, начал искать ошибку в своих действиях.

\- Простите меня, сэр, - быстро сказал Спок, - я оденусь немедленно. Вчерашние мои вещи будут удовлетворительными?

Комплект одежды, выданный ему тут, был подарком, за который он был благодарен, но он не предполагал, что ношение одежды может быть обязательной процедурой для такого, как он.

Капитан застыл.

\- Что? – Спок увидел, что он отчаянно сжимает руки. – Нет, ты не должен ходить в грязных вещах. – Произнес он, избегая смотреть на Спока. – Одежда выдается раз в неделю.

И?.. Спок получил не то количество вещей, которое требуется, и капитан огорчен этим? Это не вина Спока, но доказывать свою непричастность бесполезно. Если капитан хочет наказать его, то он имеет полное право это сделать.

\- Я приношу извинения, - еще ниже опустил голову Спок. В голове непрошено всплыли слова матери: _береженого бог бережет_ …

\- Нет, это не твоя вина, - сказал капитан и решительно направился в спальню. Сердце Спока упало.

Капитан рылся по шкафам, однозначно что-то искал. Спок был едва способен дышать. Он даже не знал, что сейчас произойдет. Если верить Маккою, то его не будут наказывать за незначительные проступки. Он сильно удивится, если это окажется незначительным проступком.

\- Вот оно! – воскликнул капитан, найдя наконец что-то в четвертом ящике.

Спок воспринял это как команду. Он заставил себя подойти к капитану, игнорируя тяжесть в ногах, и скользнул за спину капитана, остановившись только на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Капитан вытащил что-то из ящика и победоносно воскликнул:

\- Я нашел…

Он обернулся и замолчал на полуслове, с коротким тихим «ох» сделав шаг назад.

\- Спок. Я не услышал… - Он снова замолчал, качнул головой и отвел глаза, - Это твое.

В ящике были вещи. Вещи для _Спока_.

Так невинно и все же угрожающе.

\- Спасибо, сэр, - безжизненно произнес Спок, он просто не знал, что сказать.

\- Не за что, - пожал плечами капитан, - остальное уже за тобой. Одежда на твое усмотрение.

Спок послушно взял рубашку и отошел в сторону, чтобы пропустить капитана. Когда капитан проходил мимо него, Спок опустил глаза вниз и увидел намечающуюся эрекцию. Он был обучен замечать такие вещи, другой бы пропустил это на его месте.

Начался еще один бой с самим собой. Он должен обслужить его. Все внутри Спока кричало: _подойди и обслужи его_. Пальцы дрогнули, он вновь ощутил свою податливость.

Спок надеялся, что все правильно понял.

Но…

Капитан разозлился на него, когда он попытался инициировать контакт прошлый раз. Капитан четко дал понять, что не желает того, что предложил ему Спок. Но Спок быстро учится. Он _покажет_ капитану, насколько быстро он учится. Он покажет ему, как хорош он может быть.

Но…

Его тело слегка дрожит, предавая его, и он может провалить попытку. Капитан прошел мимо него в гостиную, и время было упущено.

Но…

\- Капитан, - наконец решился он. Голос абсолютно безжизненный.

Капитан остановился, и повернулся к нему:

\- Да, Спок?

 _Могу ли удовлетворить вас_ – крутилось на языке. Нужно спросить. Он _должен был_ спросить.

Но он только тихо произнес, почти перейдя на шепот:

\- Спасибо, сэр.

Это отличалось от его предыдущего «спасибо», и они оба это заметили. Слова, которые Спок говорил часто, но сейчас он произнес их по-другому. Не механически и не вымученно выдавливая. И хоть они были неуверенными и едва слышными, но они были искренними.

Повисла длинная пауза. Она давит на Спока и заставляет жалеть  своей нескромности. Как он мог позволить себе так расслабиться? _Никогда_ не снимай маску. Это первое правило _. Первое правило_. 

А потом капитан заговорил. Его голос был тихим, но уверенным и сильным.

\- Добро пожаловать, Спок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дорогие читатели, пишите, если вдруг выловите парочку багов в тексте - их там более чем достаточно)
> 
> И оставляйте комментарии, пожалуйста, мне нужно знать, что моим переводом хоть кто-то заинтересовался и мне стоит продолжать. Глав там немерянно, да и сам автор еще в процессе написания.  
> Спасибо


	14. Рассказ капитана

Капитан не ушел. Он стоял возле стола, мягко смотря на Спока, и ждал.

Спок быстро переоделся, наполовину скрытый ширмой в комнате. Прятаться было нелогично и ненужно, он не должен был стыдится своей наготы, но каким-то образом взгляд капитана проникал под кожу и вулканец чувствовал себя ужасно, болезненно открытым и незащищенным.

Ширма была лишней между ними, и Спок не собирался с этим спорить.

Он не терял времени на выбор одежды. Все штаны были одинаковые: черные, в обтяжку. Спок одел майку, протянутую капитаном, а затем, поддавшись внезапному импульсу, вытащил из ящика тунику с длинными рукавами и одел ее поверх белья. Она была мягкой, темно-синей,  с закрытым воротником и простым V-образным вырезом над ключицами.

Это был вызов. Проверка. Глаза Спока скользнули в сторону капитана. Одевать сразу две рубашки было ненужным расточительством, но если вещи действительно принадлежат ему, как сказал капитан, наказания не последует.

Спок не знал, как сказать капитану, что он уже переоделся. Он на пробу сделал несколько осторожных шагов в его сторону, но за этим ничего не последовало. Тишина стала давить, и Спок понял, что капитан не собирается первым ее нарушать.

Он не знал, что сказать, но была одна вещь, о которой он думал уже несколько дней.

\- Вы спасли мне жизнь. Сэр. – Пробормотал он.

Капитан повернулся к нему и его лицо озарила дружеская улыбка:

\- Да. – Ответил он просто.

Спок уставился в пол, ожидая хоть какой-то реакции, объяснений, хоть _чего-нибудь_. Но ответом была тишина. Спока удивило, почему капитан не говорит ни слова, ведь на прошлой неделе он несколько раз спасал Спока, и должна быть какая-то причина. Странно.

И через минуту молчания Спок спокойно заявил:

\- Я ваш должник.

Капитан покачал головой и улыбнулся. Он разгладил форму, стараясь хоть чем-то занять руки.

\- Нет, Спок. Ты наш гость.

\- Да, сэр, - покорно ответил Спок, повесив голову, - доктор Маккой говорил мне что-то похожее. Он произнес это осторожно, словно проверяя, как это будет звучать вслух.

\- Боунз – отличный человек. И он прав. – Ответил капитан.

Спок замер. Он не позволял себе задавать вопросов хозяевам, но вопрос крутился у него в голове. Тем не менее, он не мог заставить себя сходу спросить: « _почему_ ». _Почему_ он спас его?

Надо попробовать что-то более нейтральное.

\- Сэр, я могу спросить, каково мое предназначение? _Скрыть истинную цель под предложением обслужить._

Капитан пожал плечами:

\- О, я не знаю. Каково предназначение _всех живущих_?

\- Сэр? – Спок от неожиданности поднял голову и посмотрел в лицо капитану. Тот смеялся. Спок сжал губы в тонкую линию: капитан смеялся над его судьбой или издевался над ним самим? Он не знал, что это значит.

\- Извини, это была шутка, - капитан небрежно махнул рукой, - у тебя нет никаких обязанностей, если ты об этом. Но если ты так хочешь их заполучить, то заявись в Боунзу и сведи _это_. Сомневаюсь, что он готов так просто тебя выпустить.

Спок тихо кивнул, он осмелился спросить:

\- Что со мной будет, сэр? – Этого вопроса он не позволял себе задавать никогда. Но эти люди удивительным образом мирились с его наглостью, и он решился.

\- Ты гость на борту «Энтерпрайз», и ты уйдешь отсюда тогда, когда захочешь. – Будничным тоном произнес капитан, – но ведь тебе некуда возвращаться. У нас есть свободная комната и хорошая команда, и мы поддержим тебя во всех твоих начинаниях. – Его голос звучал тише, но твердо и безаппеляционно. – Хорошо? Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что ты не будешь работать на меня без _твоего_ согласия, и мы не будем тебя ни к чему принуждать. Ты не должен отрабатывать свое присутствие здесь. Ты важен просто потому, то ты личность.

Ложь. Не личность. _Вещь_. Собственность.

\- Сэр, - произнес Спок, его голос неуверенно дрогнул, - Я раб – я _родился_ рабом. – Он просто объяснял это капитану, а не бросал ему вызов.

\- Но сейчас ты не раб, - произнес капитан так спокойно, словно говорил о погоде, а не о перемене во всей жизни Спока.

Спок сглотнул, вперив глаза в пол и спрятав руки за спиной.

\- Ты просто должен понять это. – Это был второй раз за все это время, когда кто-то говорил ему что-то подобное. И в этот раз Спок тоже ни капли не поверил словам.

\- Да, сэр, - покорно ответил Спок.

\- Хм, - капитан прислонился спиной к стене, скрестив руки на груди и раздумывая. – Ладно, ты уже знаешь, чем будешь заниматься?

Спок продолжал внимательно разглядывать пол. Наконец он произнес:

\- Я раб для удовольствий, полностью обученный по доминантному принципу Коничека. Я получил дополнительную подготовку в направлении домашней работы, я компетентен в вопросах домоводства. – Он неуверенно поколебался. Обычно на этих словах он обрывал свою речь. Он знал, что выступил достойно, но слова почему-то камнем повисли в воздухе.

Он ответил, не учитывая, что попал совсем в другое место. Значит, ответ был _неправильным_.

Спок тяжело сглотнул, осознавая, что этого недостаточно, ненавидя себя за дрожь в голосе.

\- Это… это все.

\- Но что… тебе _нравится_ делать? – Гнул свою линию капитан.

Спок распахнул глаза. Он _знал_ , что ответ не понравится капитану, но что ему было делать. Ведь он даже не знал, что сказать, чтобы _ублажить_ его.

 - Меня радует приносить удовлетворение моему хозяину, - многозначительно ответил он.

\- Нет, - сказал капитан, и горло Спока сжалось от этого слова, - я не хочу слышать то, что тебя натаскали говорить. Что нравится _тебе_?

\- Я вулканец. Я не чувствую боли или удовлетворения. Я идеальная игрушка…

\- Мы оба знаем, что это не так, - отрезал капитан.

Спок моргнул. Он отчаянно сжал запястье за спиной, испытывая сильный стресс и пытаясь это скрыть.

\- Получение удовольствия нелогично. Это не является необходимым для меня.

\- Разве нет ничего, что бы нравилось тебе?

Спок еще плотнее сжал губы и не ответил. Себе он признавался, что есть несколько вещей, которые доставляют ему радость, но не собирался говорить о них никому, и капитану в тои числе. Они придавали ему сил. Но они могли быть использованы против него, и поэтому Спок никогда никому не показывал, что действительно радует его.

Спок не мог заставить себя сказать «да». Но ответить «нет» капитану было еще сложнее, это было бы неискренне, и даже мысль о том, что он _должен_ , не могла заставить его солгать этому человеку.  Он молчал, даже зная, что это может быть расценено как неповиновение.

Тишина давила, и капитан, по-видимому, решил, что он не собирается отвечать. Он снова расправил складки на униформе, вздохнул и вымученно улыбнулся Споку.

\- Ладно. Мы с этим позже разберемся.

\- Да, сэр, - пробормотал Спок.

Капитан минуту помялся, потом, хвала Вселенной, сменил тему:

\- Я бы хотел обсудить  тобой некоторые вещи, если ты не против. Ты уже завтракал?

\- Нет, сэр.

Ну _конечно же,_ нет. Такая мысль даже не приходила ему в голову, и Спок слегка обиделся, что капитан мог так о нем подумать. Он _выше_ этого.

\- Я тоже не завтракал, - спокойно ответил капитан, не обращая внимания на натянутое состояние Спока. – Кто-нибудь показал тебе репликатор?

\- Нет, сэр.

\- Ясно, - капитан подошел к встроенному в стену репликатору. Он выжидающе посмотрел на Спока. – Чего бы ты хотел? – Подсказал он, видя, что Спок все так же молчит.

Спок медленно опустил веки и сфокусировался на самоконтроле. Он ничего не ел с тех пор, как его вырвало в лазарете, и перспектива принятия пищи пугала.

\- Я не… - Он оборвал речь, но снова взял себя в руки, - я ничего не буду, сэр. Я ни в чем не нуждаюсь.

\- Ну уж нет. Я же не могу завтракать один. Какую еду ты _предпочитаешь_?

\- Я съем все, что вы сочтете нужным дать мне, сэр.

Капитан нахмурился, но не отступал и не смущался.

\- Ладно… Но… что вулканцы обычно едят на завтрак?

Он выглядел полным решимости, когда задал этот вопрос. Спок стиснул запястье за спиной и заставил себя ответить:

\- Вулканская традиционная еда простая, сэр. Блюда из свежих овощей, легкий суп или похлебка.

\- Ты вегетарианец, правильно?

\- Да, сэр.

\- Хорошо, - капитан набрал команды на пульте управления, и минуту спустя забрал тарелку с супом и поставил ее на стол.

Для себя он заказал обычный земной завтрак и поставил поднос с ним напротив тарелки с супом. Подвинул ложку через стол к еде Спока, приволок стул из спальни и уселся на него,  жестом приглашая Спока сесть напротив него.

Спок быстро исполнил приказ. Он на негнущихся ногах подошел к столу и уже начал опускаться на колени, но замер, остановленный слегка дрогнувшей рукой капитана.

\- Нет-нет, садись на стул.

Спок опустил голову.

\- Простите, сэр. – Он мельком посмотрел на капитана, пытаясь понять, говорит тот серьезно или издевается над ним.

Спок отчаянно пытался не сделать чего-то _плохого_ , но человек напротив него казался совершено искренним. Поэтому Спок выдвинул стул и осторожно опустился на него, положив руки на колени.

Это было странно, сидеть на одном уровне со свободным человеком. Он никогда не ощущал этого на протяжении всей своей жизни. Он рискнул поднять глаза на капитана, стараясь определить, все ли правильно он сделал. Тот мягко улыбался ему. Желудок Спока судорожно сжался.

Все это выглядело как жестокая шутка, словно все смеялись над ним за его спиной, а когда развлечение им надоест, они просто выдернут ковер из-под ног Спока и посмотрят, как он упадет. Конечно, это только затишье перед бурей, это только усыпляет его бдительность, даря обманчивую безопасность, эти люди так обходятся с ним и дают все эти вещи только для того, чтобы потом полюбоваться, как он будет жалко смотреться без них.

Это была игра, правил которой он не знал. Его тело словно замерло, и даже дыхание едва заметно поднимало и опускало грудную клетку.

Капитан не тратил времени, уже поглощая собственную еду и потягивая кофе. Вдруг он замер, его челюсть немного отвился, и руки дрогнули.

\- Ешь. Спок.

\- Да, сэр. Спасибо, сэр. – Безжизненно произнес Спок и опустил ложку в суп. Покорно подносит ее ко рту и, едва разжимая непослушные губы, сглатывает.

Суп оказался совершенно пресным. Он понадеялся, что смог скрыть это. Спок контролировал свое тело гораздо лучше, чем в тот первый день в лазарете, да и суп был не самой отвратительной вещью, которую ему приходилось есть. Ему стоит быть благодарным. Ему редко давали превосходные блюда, еще и учитывая его предпочтения как вулканца.

Но вместо этого он чувствовал себя опустошенным и больным.

Он только взял себя под контроль, как капитан прекратил жевать. Спок опустил голову надлежащим образом, из-под ресниц бросив взгляд на капитана и увидев, что то внимательно его изучает. Лицо Спока рефлекторно вспыхнуло бледно-зеленым румянцем, но он заставил себя продолжать есть, раз пока ничего не происходило, старательно игнорируя желание выскользнуть отсюда или вывернуть содержимое желудка на пол.

\- Что тебе известно о твоем предыдущем хозяине? – Наконец спросил капитан, нарушая неловкое молчание. – Это же он…был тогда в ночном клубе?

\- Это верно, сэр.

\- Хан Нуньен Сингх?

\- Да, сэр. – Спок не был удивлен, он предполагал, что ему рано или поздно зададут этот вопрос.

Его теория о причине того, почему его вырвали из лап смерти оказалась правильной, и он позволил себе немного потешится этой мыслью. Он отложил ложку и снова опустил руки на колени.

\- Что случилось в клубе?

\- Сэр?

\- Почему Хан пытался убить тебя?

Спок сглотнул. Он не ожидал, что придется объяснять свое неповиновение. Спок бы предпочел не делать это, так как не позволял себе даже думать о том, что произошло. Какая-то часть его сознания даже немного гордилась этими действиями, но в основном ему было мучительно стыдно и немного страшно. Если он не повинуется одному хозяину, то может вести себя так и с остальными. Приблизительно так смотрели на это в доме торгов. Он видел рабов, которых усыпили за подобные нарушения.

Так или иначе, он должен был ответить, и заставил себя разлепить непослушные губы.

\- Я не подчинился приказу, сэр.

\- И – это все? – голос капитана звучал испуганно.  – Ты не подчинился ему?

Спок изучал свои руки.

\- Я бросил вызов своему хозяину, нарушил субординацию, ослушался его. Это логично, что мой хозяин не позволил рабу подорвать авторитет. Я полагаю, он хотел убить меня, чтобы, используя человеческое выражение, «сохранить лицо». 

Капитан нахмурился, и на мгновение повисло молчание.

\- Ты сначала сказал «бросил вызов», а не «ослушался».

\- Да, сэр.

\- Почему? В чем разница?

Спок поколебался, отвел глаза в сторону. Он не думал, что человек заметит двойственность его слов. Капитан умен, это точно. Он не тот, кого стоит недооценивать.

\- Неповиновение может быть непредумышленное или по небрежности, а вызов – всегда преднамеренное действие.

\- Ты бросил вызов его желаниям.

\- Это верный вывод, сэр.

\- Делал ли ты так раньше?

Губы Спока сжались. В строгом смысле, нет. Он не сопротивлялся прикосновениям Хана. Но бросал ли он вызов хозяину? Да. Каждый день. Хотя, если посмотреть на это технически…

\- Нет, сэр.

\- Вот как? – Капитан мгновение изучал его, сложившего руки на коленях и следящего за дыханием. – А твои шрамы?

Спок частично преодолел себя,  чтобы не дрожать. О, конечно. _Конечно_ , он выглядит как непокорный раб. Безусловно, выглядит именно так. И логично, что капитан подумает, что он скрывает правду.

\- Я не способен скрыть ложь, сэр. – Ответил он, чувствуя, как засосало под ложечкой. После моего обучения и вплоть до этого инцидента я ни разу не отказывал в физических удовольствиях хозяину. Я не мог этого сделать: я только игрушка, которую он мог использовать для своих нужд. Я… мои действия по отношению к Хану были _неправильными_. Я совершил ошибку, сделав так. Этого больше не повторится.

\- Нет, Спок ты поступил правильно. Я рад, что ты сделал именно это. Но мне жаль, что тебе пришлось заплатить такую высокую цену.

Спок нахмурился. _Что_? Что это значит? Он посмотрел на капитана, пытаясь понять, о чем он думает и что имеет в виду.

Некоторое время они сидели в тишине.

Наконец, капитан нашел, что сказать, и немного подался вперед. Его голос был тихим, словно он не был уверен, что хочет слышать ответ.

\- Ты связан с Ханом? С кем-либо?

Спок моргнул раз, второй, стараясь скрыть удивление и надеясь, что ему это удастся. Он ожидал чего угодно, но не этого. Не так быстро, в конце концов.

Ему _стоило_ предвидеть это. Он ругал себя, что позволил себе расслабиться.

Спок медленно выдохнул через нос и приготовился к болезненному разговору.

\- Нет, сэр,- пробормотал он, его взгляд бегал с пола на руки. Если капитан прикажет ему сформировать связь или вступить в мелдинг с ним, Спок проиграет. Они не могут с ним так поступить, не могут, не здесь, не после того, как дали ему хоть какую-то свободу. Несмотря на все его усилия _не чувствовать_ , он понимал, что ему будет мучительно больно, если они заставят его сделать это.

Его затошнило, и в этот раз совсем не от еды.

Капитан заговорил снова, и Спок заставил себя слушать.

\- Хорошо. Я видел, как выглядят вулканцы, разлученные с их партнером. Я рад, что твой хозяин не.. не сделал этого.

Он неопределенно махнул рукой. Его тон, сочувствия и сострадания, не вязался с жестокой реальностью слов.

Спок хотел закричать. Вместо этого он изо всех сил укусил себя за внутреннюю поверхность щеки.

\- Если бы ты был связан с Ханом, - продолжи капитан, - сделать это было бы гораздо сложнее.

Спок чуть ли не спросил «что?». _Что сделать сложнее_? Если, конечно, капитан говорил правду. Но он не спросил, только еще сильнее прикусил щеку, ощущая во рту вкус крови.

Нахлынуло внезапное желание броситься от капитана как можно дальше. Он хотел бежать, бежать так быстро и так далеко, как только сможет, бежать вглубь пустыни и там кричать и плакать, слезами выжигая весь страх и боль, которые испытывал с раннего детства.

Он думал, что эти чувства уже никогда к нему не вернутся. Что он сбросит их, как старую кожу.

Капитан уловил это почти незаметное желание. В другой ситуации Спок был бы впечатлен проницательностью человека или ругал бы себя за подобную прозрачность, но сейчас он не мог учувствовать ничего, кроме _страха_ , он прятался за его стеной.

\- Спок? – Голос капитана прозвучал мягко.

\- Да, сэр. – Слова были едва слышными, губы онемели.

Он не мог контролировать себя.

\- С тобой все в порядке?

\- Да, сэр.

\- Скажи мне: что происходит?

Спок сглотнул.

\- Я сделаю все, что вы прикажете, сэр. – Прошептал он сжатыми губами, пытаясь скрыть мучительное отчаяние в голосе. – Я сделаю все, что угодно. Я скажу вам все, что вы хотите знать. Я буду подчиняться вам. Соединение разумов не обязательно.

\- Спок…

Он соскользнул со стула и упал на колени, отвесив поклон капитану, уткнувшись лбом в пол возле его ног.

\- Все, что пожелаете. Я сделаю все, что пожелаете. Я могу быть отличным рабом без мелдинга. Я не буду бросать вам вызов. Пожалуйста.

 _Пожалуйста, не принуждайте меня к этому. Пожалуйста_.

Тут все по-другому. Этот человек уже был в его сознании, когда он умирал в шаттле, и Спок не был уверен, что сможет противиться ему снова.

\- Спок, встань.

Но он не мог этого сделать. Он _не мог_ , несмотря на то, что это был прямой приказ, несмотря на то, что он только что рассказывал, каким хорошим рабом может быть – его тело просто не отвечало. Оно было тяжелым и онемевшим, прикованным к полу.

На момент повисло молчание. Потом капитан отодвинул свой стул и встал. Спок отчаянно пытался заставить свои мышцы расслабиться, пытался отступить как можно дальше за щит в своем сознании. Сейчас он будет наказан.

Он вздрогнул, когда капитан тоже соскользнул на пол возле него. Тот протянул руки и положил их на плечи Спока, не причиняя ни капли боли. Руки были нежными, мучительно нежными, капитан мягко поднял его с пола.

Их взгляды встречаются на несколько долгих, тихих мгновений, пока оба стояли на коленях. Спок опустил голову, капитан протянул руки, скрадывая расстояние между ними. Тепло его рук чувствовалось даже сквозь ткань рубашки. Тело Спока онемело, он едва понимал, что происходит, но чувствовал, как эти руки свободно легли на его плечи.

\- Один раз, - мягко начал капитан, нарушая тишину, - несколько лет назад, «Энтерпрайз» поручили отследить сбежавшую заключенную, мы настигли ее в Бесплодных Землях. Мы потеряли ее шаттл, датчики дали сбой, нас полчаса болтало в воронке пылевого облака. Мы не могли добраться до поверхности планеты, но у нее была луна, маленькая и едва заметная, на свободной орбите. Наши сканеры определили, что она М-класса.

Конечно, нашей заключенной там не было. В конечном итоге, мы так и не выяснили, где она. Но это еще один плюс в том, чтобы быть капитаном, я думаю – всегда есть возможность найти повод исследовать то, что хочешь.

Он жестикулировал, когда рассказывал: его движения не представляли никакой угрозы. Его голос был спокоен, и это выдернуло Спока из его раковины.

\- Луна была маленькой и каменистой, и смотрелась вполне естественно, но я чувствовал, что тут что-то не так, поверхность и атмосфера были совершенно обычными, _слишком_ правильными, словно кто-то специально подсунул нам эту дезинформацию. Даже скалы стояли равномерно и точно, а не были разбросаны случайным образом. Словно чей-то математический ум расставил их так. И чем дольше мы там были, тем искусственнее это все нам казалось.

Мы уже собирались уходить, как вдруг исчезли члены службы безопасности. Только что они были тут, а потом вдруг исчезли. И это был не транспортатор. Ни колебаний атмосферы, ни следа их пребывания на планете. Мы бросились на поиски, а потом появились эти существа: гигантские и мерцающие. Они приблизились к нам, они выглядели, как гуманоиды, опять-таки, _слишком правильные_ гуманоиды. Их размеры были впечатляющими, они казались сотканными из облаков.

Спок откинулся  назад, тело ломило. Он моргнул, приходя в себя. Капитан продолжал рассказывать, казалось, его не волновало, слышит его Спок или нет. Он едва заметно понизил голос. Спок решил, то это все неважно: пришельцы, первый контакт, маленькая луна. Ничто в истории капитана не было значимым для него, и это заглушило тревогу. Целью рассказа было _успокоить_ его, Спока.

И это сработало.

\- Мы.. так и не нашли безопасников. – Капитан откинулся слегка назад, неловко оправляя рукава униформы. Казалось, что он просто рассказывает это все, забыв, что Спок в комнате. Мы искали, но ионный шторм охватил планету, и мы вынуждены были уйти с орбиты. Четыре члена команды…

Спок переложил руки с пола на колени, уставившись на дрожащие худые пальцы. Даже такой безэмоциональный разум, как разум Спока, уловил перемену эмоционального фона капитана. До этого он был спокойным и ровным, но сейчас превратился зыбучий песок.

Наплевав на всю рассудительность, Спок посмотрел вверх. Он на секунду увидел глаза капитана, но не смог понять, что в них скрывается. В них не было злости, гнева или лжи, только печаль, которая исчезла прежде, чем Спок успел отвести взгляд.

\- Прости, - голос капитана стал тверже и громче, - просто немного отвлекся. Как ты, Спок?

Спок медленно кивнул, он ощущал удивительное спокойствие.

\- Я… я виноват, что напугал тебя. – сказал капитан, поворачивая разговор в прежнее русло. – Я не собираюсь вторгаться в твое сознание. Я не хочу этого… и никогда не сделаю. – Он тяжело вздохнул, подбирая слова. – Я даже не знаю, _как_ это делать. Тогда как я это сделаю, правда? – Он скривился. – И еще. Мелдинг ведь идет в обе стороны? Не только в твое сознание, но еще и в мое, так? У тебя достаточно своих собственных забот. Не хватало еще моих.

Он постучал пальцем по виску, улыбнулся Споку, но в улыбке не было ни капли радости. Спок медленно кивнул. Они сидели в тишине, их колени почти соприкасались.

Наконец капитан неловко кашлянул, встал с пола и направился к двери, оправляя форму.

\- Понял, Спок? Не беспокойся насчет этого. Я сожалею, что сделал это.

\- Да, сэр. – У него голова шла кругом, но он все равно был спокоен.

\- Хорошо. Отлично. Если ты уверен, что с тобой все в порядке, мне стоит пойти на мостик.

Капитан убрал свою пустую тарелку в утилизатор и махнул в сторону недоеденного супа. – Доешь, если хочешь, потом поставишь тарелку сюда.

\- Да, сэр.

\- Я зайду попозже.

Двери за ним закрылись и Спок остался один. Он снова выждал две минуты, затем поднялся с колен и отправил суп в утилизатор, указанный капитаном. Подошел к консоли.

Сегодня он собирался изучить «Энтерпрайз».


	15. Пустота

Его будни казались пустыми.

Словно трещина появилась в уголке разума, осознание этого пришло к Споку, когда он стоял на коленях возле стола и изучал корабль, досконально запоминая детали. Словно маленькая щербинка, настолько тонкая, что ему потребовалось время, чтобы ее разглядеть в своем сознании. Он долго вышагивал вперед-назад, от стола в спальню, в ванную, потом назад к диаграммам и схемам, без устали повторяя эти действия – пока не понял, что что-то не так.

Он заметил, что старательно оттягивает момент, когда закончит с изучением «Энтерпрайз» -  потому что не знал, что ему делать дальше. Он не хотел настолько быстро запоминать правила, которые приказал ему изучить Маккой. Но в ответ на эту мысль желудок выворачивало от стыда и страха, и Спок раскаивался, что мог такое подумать. Он отошел от монитора и обхватил свое тело, в защитном жесте скрестив руки на груди. Он все сделал правильно. Он закончил данное ему задание так быстро, как только мог. Он все сделал _правильно_. Все остальное – лишь его собственная слабость. А это категорически _запрещено_. Он все сделал _правильно_.

Паника зашевелилась в груди Спока, он заволновался – как нелогично! – а что, если кто-то узнает, что он только продуманно тратит время, имитируя бурную деятельность? Вулканец сделал глубокий вдох носом и медленно выдохнул через рот. Он был спокоен. Он был сосредоточен. Он  был безукоризненным.

Спок закончил запоминать схемы «Энтерпрайз» через двадцать две минуты четыре секунды.

И он решительно не знал, чем ему стоит заняться дальше.

Он выключил консоль, подавив желание побаловать себя. Возможно, они наблюдали за ним прямо сейчас, чтобы посмотреть, что он будет делать с той тенью свободы и крошечным поощрением, что ему дали. Они ждали, что он немедленно забудет уроки, которые ему преподнесли.

Конечно: они просто проверяли его. Так и должно было быть.

Он должен был показать им, что может быть _лучшим_.

Спок просто хотел, чтобы ему сказали, что с ним собираются делать. Он не умел читать скрытые намеки или уличать во лжи.

Минуты тянулись мучительно медленно, пока Спок пытался решить, что же ему делать. Было чувство, что он прятался от них. Ждал. Он так и не использовал ту маленькую свободу, что ему дали, было _слишком много_ всего и сразу, и это беспокоило. Он нуждался в ком-то, кто бы приказывал ему, направлял его, давал _цель_. И чтобы не было ничего, что бы он мог делать для себя самого.

Он запоминал расположение кают, ходил из комнаты в комнату раз за разом, пока не научился ориентироваться с закрытыми глазами.

Спок опустился на колени возле кровати и погрузился в медитацию.

Наконец он вытянулся на полу между стеной и кроватью, пытаясь заснуть, но этого тоже не удалось сделать – сознание рывком выдернуло его из забытья. Спок заставил свое тело работать, несмотря на сильные фантомные боли.

И продолжил медитацию.

Он чудовищно устал.

Спок сменил одежду – ведь это был один из приказов, и он не мог ослушаться, каким бы чудовищно _неправильным_ это не казалось ему. Он ждал прихода капитана.

Капитан не говорил этого прямо, но Спок догадывался, что тот навестит его сегодня. И мысль оказалась правильной: пару минут спустя двери запищали и Спок поспешил открыть каюту.

 

\- Доброе утро, - произнес капитан, и Спок уловил его мягкую улыбку, даже не поднимая глаз. – Мы можем войти?

\- Конечно, сэр, - пробормотал Спок и шагнул назад, давая дорогу.

Доктор Маккой сегодня сопровождал капитана, он буркнул «доброе утро» и начал ворчать что-то про «рано выдрали из постели» и «нельзя было начать на час позже: Джим, черт побери, ты не мог подождать, как делают все нормальные люди». Доктор подошел к репликатору и заказал черный кофе, торопливыми глотками выпил половину стакана, поставил его на стол и только потом обернулся к Споку:

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь сегодня? – спросил он, снимая с бедра трикодер и настраивая сканер.

Доктор шагнул к Споку, нарушив его личное пространство, и вулканец приложил все силы, чтобы не отскочить в сторону. Спок моргнул и уставился в пол, пытаясь расслабиться. Он подумал, что раз доктор спрашивал скорее о его физическом состоянии, нежели о эмоциональном, то на это стоит ответить:

\- Я соответствую всем требованиям.

\- Чувствуешь боль? – Доктор провел сканером по плечу и ключице, нахмурился, глядя в экран.

Спок не волновался: похоже, доктор всегда хмурился и ворчал, и не он был тому причиной.

\- Нет, сэр, - ответил он.

В конце концов, это было правдой: ребра и ключица зажили, он мог двигаться, не чувствуя при этом боли. Остались только шрамы и рубцы, но ничего не кровоточило, не было сломано и не нуждалось в неотложной помощи.

\- Джим сказал, что ты вчера ел суп? Все нормально? Ты не выдал его обратно?

\- Нет, сэр.

\- Это хорошо. – Маккой обошел Спока и принялся изучать его спину. – Думаю, уже можно давать тебе легкую пищу, если ты не против. Почему ты не сказал Джиму, что я держу тебя на строгой диете из гиппоспреев?

Спок задрожал, но это осталось незамеченным. Он не мог ответить на этот вопрос.

\- Простите меня, сэр, - пробормотал он.

\- Он не зол на тебя, - вмешался капитан.

Спок вздрогнул, услышав его голос, и Маккой раздраженно цокнул языком за его спиной. Вулканец заставил себя стоять неподвижно.

\- В любом случае это не его ошибка, Боунз, - продолжал капитан, - Я не знал о диете. Никто не сообщил мне об этом.

Маккой наконец отошел от спины Спока и выключил сканер, бросив на капитана мрачный взгляд и вернувшись к своему кофе.

\- Не драматизируй. Я что, знал, что ты завалишься сюда и напихаешь его едой? Не ты его доктор: я. И оставь лечение мне, будь любезен. – Доктор хмуро посмотрел на Спока и ткнул в его сторону стаканом. – И ты тоже. В следующий раз _просто скажи_ ему.

\- Простите меня, сэр, - снова тихо произнес Спок.

Он не сказал «да, сэр», как обычно, потому что не мог обещать этого. Но он знал, что если бы смог повернуть время вспять и исправить свои многочисленные ошибки, то хранил бы молчание всегда.

Доктор шумно вздохнул и капитан слегка улыбнулся. Он прошел мимо Маккоя к репликатору.

\- Хорошо, сейчас, когда мы получили разрешение, - подчеркнул он многозначительно, - почему бы нам не позавтракать? Боунз, составь нам компанию.

\- Нет, - проворчал доктор, - раз уж я все равно не сплю, мне стоит разделаться с накопившейся бумажной работой. Думаю, вы и без меня неплохо справитесь.

\- Как хочешь, - пожал плечами капитан.

Остановив взгляд на Споке, он тихо прошептал:

\- Доктор - проклятый трудоголик.

Потом громко произнес, обращаясь к самому Маккою:

\- Все равно съешь что-нибудь! Кофе – это не завтрак.

\- Не переживай на мой счет, - буркнул Маккой, и двери за ним закрылись, оставив Спока наедине с капитаном.


	16. Chapter 16

Джеймс Тиберий Кирк - самый молодой капитан за всю историю Терранской Империи, опытный переговорщик, солдат с множеством наград, а также самопровозглашенный исследователь - неловко стоял возле репликатора, не зная, куда деть руки и как спрятать собственное смущение.

В маленькой каюте было чертовски жарко, и дорожки пота уже начали стекать по шее Кирка на его форменку. Впрочем, сейчас не жара беспокоила его больше всего – ведь, в конце концов, исследователя космоса перепады температур не должны особо тревожить.

Сколько бывших рабов в данный момент в его экипаже? Десять, пятнадцать? Кирк не способствовал этому странному явлению в открытую, но всячески поддерживал его. За время своих странствий он подобрал на борт столько обездоленных, что высшие чины Империи уже начали волноваться: никакие тайные агенты не могли пробраться в самое сердце сплоченной и преданной команды Джима.

И именно по этой причине Кирку сейчас вряд ли стоило волноваться насчет этого вулканца… и ощущать странную смесь беспомощности и тревоги.

Эту ситуацию отличало от остальных еще одно обстоятельство: его постоянный оптимизм куда-то пропал, и Джим не мог рассчитывать даже на него.

 И ему это страшно не нравилось.

 _Это смешно_ , - говорил он себе, - _собери себя в кучу и не глупи_.

Восстановление займет некоторое время, и Кирк знал это. Но почему-то все его существо не хотело ждать, пока пройдет это самое время, Джиму хотелось прямо сейчас рвануться вперед – во всех смыслах – и прижать к себе Спока, обнять его, защитить от жесткости и несправедливости Вселенной.

То, что в такой ситуации он смог удержаться от этого шага, осознавая, что он может испортить и так из рук вон плохую ситуацию, было почти подвигом.

Кирк шагнул назад, предоставляя Споку больше свободного места и времени подумать. Все его инстинкты противились этому – чего никогда прежде не бывало.

Вселенная -  холодна и беспощадна, и он мог только принять это к сведению. Джим думал, что давно примирился с этим фактом – правда, перемирие вышло шатким и непрочным, но оно все равно оставалось перемирием.

По всей видимости, он ошибался.

Кирк чувствовал себя беспомощным, а это чувство он ненавидел больше всего на свете. Он должен был сделать хоть что-то.

 _Ты ведь все равно не спасешь всех и каждог_ о, - твердил он себе, но в то же время знал, что не прекратит попыток сделать это. Надежда не оставляла Джима, ведь должен же быть какой-то способ…

А сейчас у него тем более не было права на ошибку. Одно неверное движение, фраза или интонация – и вулканец снова замкнется в себе, а этого никак нельзя было допустить.

 

Спок выжидающе застыл посреди каюты, не сделав ни одного движения с тех пор, как ушел Боунз. Его ноги был расставлены на ширину плеч, руки спрятаны за спиной, а глаза опущены в пол. Словно ему приказали «вольно», но к этому примешивалась еще какая-то загадочность и… соблазн. _Еще одна поза, которой его обучили_ , - подумал Джим.

Джим отчаянно пытался выдавить широкую улыбку. Что ж, получилось почти то, что надо.

Джим наклонился чуть вперед, стараясь выглядеть как можно более открытым.

\-  Ну что ж, - мягко произнес он, сделав жест в сторону репликатора – только для того, чтобы чем-то занять руки. Когда Кирк оставался наедине с хрупким вулканцем, он казался сам себе слишком неуклюжим, слишком шумным и неповоротливым.

Спок сглотнул, и Джим заметил это молниеносное движение только потому, что стоял рядом с ним. Мышцы на лице вулканца слегка дрогнули – мимолетное проявление эмоций? – но выражение тотчас же стало прежним. Вероятно, он нашел ответ на вопрос капитана и расслабился.

Но тишина по-прежнему тяжело висела в комнате.

Джим ждал так долго, как только мог. Но как только он открыл рот, чтобы задать вопрос как-то по-иному, Спок заговорил:

\- Какие будут ваши пожелания, сэр? – Едва слышно пробормотал вулканец.

Его голос был мелодичным, но в то же время лишенным всяких эмоций – словно он тщательно его выутюжил. Спок по-прежнему смотрел в пол.

\- Ладно, - отозвался Джим, стараясь вернуть оптимистичный настрой. 

Для всего этого потребуется время. Ведь прошло только два дня – но это вовсе не значило, что Кирк не будет бороться за Спока. Даже если дело было просто в еде.

Джим оборвал свои мысли, как только понял, что думает совсем не о том. _Соберись, Джим, соберись_.

\- Боунз сказал, что тебе можно уже можно есть нормальную пищу. Как ты относишься к супу? Положительно?

\- Да, сэр.

Джим поставил тарелку с едой на стол напротив Спока. Потом нареплицировал себе тарелку с картофелем, яйцами и ветчиной. Возможно, это было больше, чем он мог съесть сейчас, но таким образом он хотел подчеркнуть, что каждый волен заказывать что угодно. Спок – не Боунз, и вряд ли он будет против.

Кирк вдруг ощутил болезненный укол совести, когда взглянул на тарелку супа вулканца, выглядевшую довольно убого. Это и супом было сложно назвать: в прозрачном бульоне плавает парочка овощей.

Но Джим подавил в себе желание предложить ему что-то более сытное – все равно это бесполезно. Он указал на стул напротив.

\- Спок, садись, - он попытался сказать это как можно более мягко и подчеркнуть, то это всего лишь предложение, а не приказ.

Вулканец поколебался несколько мгновений, показавшихся Джиму вечностью, но потом все же опустился на стул, бросив при этом на Кирка испытующий взгляд из-под ресниц, словно проверяя, говорит тот серьезно или издевается над ним.

Джим улыбнулся и ободряюще кивнул, но поза вулканца, который больше не поднимал на него глаз, показалась ему какой-то неправильной. Возможно, это из-за того, что Спок постоянно словно демонстрирует свое тело. Его движения грациозны, но практичны – как у любого вышколенного раба. И это было очевидно Джиму.

Каждое движение буквально вбивали в него, пока оно не стало его второй натурой.

Но вряд ли сидение на стуле и за столом было просто еще одной позой.

Все эти мысли проскользнули в голове Джима в течении секунд. Он не успел вовремя остановить себя и представил обнаженное тело Спока, распластанное под кем-то на полу, с его всегда идеальной прической и кожей цвета слоновой кости, под которой скрываются стальные мышцы. Неудивительно, что Спока выбрали как раба для удовольствий – даже молчаливый, напуганный, покрытый шрамами вулканец был прекрасен.

Чувство вины нахлынуло почти одновременно с внезапной фантазией. Он снова переключил внимание на Спока, сидящего напротив со сложенными на коленях руками. Вулканец и не думал приниматься за еду – видимо, ждал указаний.   

\- Ешь, пожалуйста, - как можно гостеприимнее выдал Джим.

\- Да, сэр, - безжизненно пробормотал Спок.

Взяв со стола ложку, он опустил ее в суп, затем поднес к губам, проглотив при этом мизерное количество супа. Спок ел на удивление тихо, не издавая ни звука: не слышно было даже звяканья ложки о тарелку или того, как он сглатывает.

Джим снова подумал о том, каким громким и неуклюжим кажется он по сравнению с вулканцем. Он был тут как бельмо на глазу: Джиму казалось, что звяканье его приборов отдается грохотом в тихой каюте.

Впрочем, Кирк расправился со своей едой значительно быстрее Спока: тот только зачерпнул полдюжины ложек, и порция супа казалась нетронутой. Эта маленькая деталь больно ранила Джима, и он поторопился запихнуть ее подальше, едва не подавившись слишком большим куском.

_Просто отлично, Джим. Какого черта?.._

\- Можно я задам тебе несколько вопросов? - Поторопился спросить он.

Он ощущал, что делает ошибку, спрашивая раба – бывшего, правда, раба – о его желаниях. Ведь он прекрасно знал, что Спок сделает все, о чем попросит его Джим, независимо от собственных предпочтений.

Но так дальше продолжаться тоже не могло. Никто не может украсть что-либо у Хана Нуньена Сингха, даже если этот кто-то – капитан имперского флагмана.

\- Все, что пожелаете. – Последовал вполне предсказуемый ответ.

Спок бесшумно опустил ложку на стол и снова положил руки на колени. Его поза неуловимо изменилась: словно он наконец избавился от дискомфорта и теперь чувствовал себя в своей тарелке.

Спок ждал указаний.

\- Если ты не знаешь ответа на какой-то из вопросов, просто скажи, – произнес Джим, сам, впрочем, понимая, что сантименты тут лишние.

Скорее, он успокаивал себя самого: он не мог просто так воспользоваться неспособностью Спока возразить ему.

На его последнюю реплику Спок не ответил ничего, просто продолжал смотреть на собственные руки.

Джим выждал момент, глядя на вулканца.

Спок продолжал неподвижно сидеть. Если бы Кирк не знал его лучше, то принял бы за андроида. Единственное, что нарушало его неподвижность – это грудная клетка, тяжело поднимавшаяся и опускавшяся на каждом вдохе-выдохе.

Спок моргал так редко, что Джим никак не мог уловить, а делал ли  он это вообще. Временами, правда, он слегка опускал ресницы, но вряд ли это шло в счет.

Его лицо оставалось таким же неподвижным. Оно было каким угодно, но не умиротворенным. Джим видел раньше вулканцев и их фирменное каменное выражение лица, но то, что было здесь, было совсем другим. В глазах Спока сквозила даже не пустота – небытие.

Джим видел лишь призраки эмоций на лице Спока, да и то в чрезвычайных ситуациях. Легкое подрагивание мышц, чуть более плотно сжатые губы – если бы Кирк не искал их намеренно, то никогда бы и не заметил.

Джим задался вопросом, каково приходилось Споку, который видел каждую чужую эмоцию как вспышку неоновой трубки.

В конце концов, хоть какие-то эмоции у него были. Да, глубоко спрятанные и замаскированные, но они явно были.

И это уже хорошо.

\- Как долго ты служил Хану? – Спросил Джим как можно деликатнее.

Спок хранил молчание, анализируя, куда мог завести разговор.

\- Пять земных лет, - твердо сказал он, - девять месяцев и двадцать один день.

Это было произнесено таким тоном, словно он считал каждый час.

Ну конечно, он же вулканец. Но все равно Джим был удивлен, что Спок тут же пересчитал время с поправкой на планетарные сдвиги. И не только в терранском времени, но еще и вулканском. А, может, и в других.

Джим изобразил каменное выражение лица, чтобы скрыть удивление. Шесть лет в качестве собственности одного хозяина – это необычно для раба для удовольствий.

Этот факт пробудил фирменное любопытство Кирка.

\- А до этого?

 _Сколько хозяев у тебя было до него?_ – сквозило в вопросе. Возраст вулканцев определить трудно, но Споку было явно не больше тридцати. Через сколько рук он прошел за свою жизнь?

\- Шесть хозяев, – ответил вулканец, понимая, что хотел сказать Джим.

 _Он умен,_ \- отвлеченно подумал Кирк. Даже слишком умен как для раба для удовольствий.

\- Девять, если считать аукционы и заведения для обучения.

Ответ был даже более развернутым, чем ожидал услышать Джим.

\- И какими были твои обязанности? – Спросил он. – Ну, кроме… ты понимаешь.

Джим неопределенно взмахнул рукой.

Он остро пожалел о том, что только что сорвалось с его губ. Что за чертовщина? Джим никогда не смущался, говоря о сексе. С чего это его мозг вдруг стал таким чувствительным? Он понимал, что обходить вроде бы табуированную тему – не выход. Надо постараться сделать разговор как можно более прямым и откровенным.

Спок снова заговорил:

\- Сначала я просто выполнял домашнюю работу, которая не требовала особых умений или способностей, - безжизненно вел дальше Спок, - а когда я достиг нужного возраста, меня отправили в Академию Удовольствий Коничека на Райзе.- На этих словах Спок выпрямился и совершенно невинным движением опустил ресницы. Кирк заметил, то тот периодически делал это еще с начала завтрака.

Глаза Джима широко распахнулись в удивлении, почти шоке, как только до него в полной мере дошел смысл только что сказанного. Вот дерьмо. Черт… Он знал, что Спок тщательно вымуштрован, но… Проклятье! Кирк думал, что вулканец выдрессирован персональным тренером, как и большинство рабов. На самом же деле он прошел обучение на Райзе… Это была лучшая бурса для рабов. Всем бурсам бурса. И те, кто выходил из нее, вряд ли могли называться людьми.

Кирк заморгал, пытаясь выдержать нужное выражение лица. Спок же стоил целое состояние! Может быть, даже больше, чем частный лайнер со всеми удобствами.

Ну конечно же, больше. И если бы Джим занимался нелегальной работорговлей, он свел бы все старые шрамы  и рубцы с тела Спока и продал бы повыгоднее. Однако теневой бизнес не был его профилем, и признанные законом рабы – тоже. Эта мысль промелькнула так ярко и отчетливо, что на минуту Джиму показалось: вулканец на противоположной стороне стола ее услышал.

Кирк слышал о том, что вуланцы – контактные телепаты, но в космосе нельзя ничему верить на слово. Как бы там ни было, он ничего не станет скрывать от Спока, сейчас не время для игр в кошки-мышки.

\- Да уж, методы обучения в Академии действительно эффективные. – Джим не смог справиться с каким-то извращенным уважением в собственном голове.

\- Да, сэр, - ответил Спок. Он так и не сдвинулся с места, но Джим ощущал:  вулканец гордится тем, что до человека дошла вся значимость этого факта.

\- Неудивительно, что Хан держал тебя так долго.

Спок застыл, не двигаясь вообще, но Джим видел, как тот тяжело сглотнул и как напряглись сухожилия на его руках.

\- Отец моего первого хозяина купил меня прямо из Академии в подарок своему сыну, - продолжал Спок, - я пробыл у него двадцать шесть земных дней. Затем он… проиграл меня в карты другому. У второго хозяина я пробыл семь дней, потом он продал меня с аукциона.

Спок идеально контролировал свое тело, не двигая ни одним мускулом и не моргая, но он не смог скрыть зеленоватого румянца, окрасившего острые кончики ушей и распространившегося по щекам.

Это унижение, - сообразил  Джим спустя секунду. Или стыд. Спок был – и есть – рабом для удовольствий наивысшего качества, выдрессированного осуществлять желания специфической клиентуры и стоящий целое состояние. И после всего этого он достался в качестве подарка кому-то, кто избавился от него через несколько дней, заключив удачную сделку. Интересно, его следующий хозяин тоже поспешил сплавить раба другому при первой же возможности?

Джим внимательно слушал, но вскоре заговорил – когда понял, что у него просто не хватит сил выслушать обо всех злоключениях Спока. 

\- Давай поговорим о твоем последнем хозяине, хорошо? Какими были твои обязанности у него?

\- Моей главной обязанностью было доставлять сексуальное удовлетворение моему хозяину. – Ответил Спок таким тоном, как будто говорил о погоде, - А также я должен был присматривать за домом и следить за остальными рабами.

Джим кивнул. По крайней мере, у Хана хватило ума заметить, что наряду с привлекательной внешностью Спок наделен острым умом.

\- Он избивал тебя, - прямо сказал Джим.

\- Да, сэр, - подтвердил Спок, - в этом заключалась часть моих обязанностей,  я был обучен выдерживать разные виды садизма и поэтому идеально подходил для хозяина.

Спок на секунду остановился, но потом быстро проговорил, словно задыхаясь:

\- Но я могу реализовать любые ваши желания, в мои умения входит широкий спектр услуг. Сэр.

 _Это закинутая удочка_ ,- подумал Джим. Но он не собирался заглатывать наживку.

 Вместо этого Кирк спросил:

\- Ты был вовлечен в махинации Хана?

\- Нет, - ответил Спок, - но я владею некоторой информацией и могу предоставить ее вам. Я скажу все, что знаю.

Голос вулканца остался тусклым и безжизненным, но он на секунду отвел глаза куда-то в сторону.

 _Неужели страх?_ – подумал Джим. _Возможно_.

\- Все, что ты кажешь, будет полезным, - убедительно начал Джим, - но теб не станут наказывать, если чего-то не будешь знать.

\- Да, сэр, - на автомате выдавил Спок, уставившись в пол, и по его тону нельзя было различить, что скрывается за этими словами.

Джим грустно вздохнул. Разговор обещал быть долгим, и все больше и больше напоминал допрос.

Кирк включил свой ПАДД и постарался произнести как можно более расслабленно:

\- Что ж, тогда начнем.


	17. Chapter 17

 Джиму потребовалось не так много времени, чтобы понять – такая схема дествий не работает.

И это не была вина Спока – вулканец отвечан на каждый вопрос Джима с удивительной точностью. Спок не скрывал информации, но он не мог выдать ни капли данных, кроме тех, о которых капитан спрашивал непосредственно. _Вряд ли это от большой любви к бывшему хозяину,_ \- подумал Джим Может, просто особенность его характера, или последствия обучения в Академии Коничека, скорей всего.

В том, что Спок способен рассказать много интересного, Джим даже не сомневался. Может, даже больше, чем он мог себе представить. Похоже, Хан не особо опасался, что тщательно вышколенный раб может кому-то проболтаться или рассказать что-либо намеренно. Но прямые вопросы не были выходом: Джим просто не мог придумать, о чем можно спрашивать, он почти не знал о Хане ничего, кроме самых общих данных. Поэтому беседа, несмотря на продолжительность, вышла не результативной – и это раздражало.

 

Нужен был другой подход к делу.

Наконец Джим отовинул свое кресло, вставая из-за стола. Он поборол желание потереть виски – жуткая головная боль в самом начале дня была чертовски отвратительным бонусом.

Джим посмотрел на экран ПАДДа и нахмурился: вообще-то, прошло не так уж мало времени, и сейчас он должен быть на мостике. Альфа-смена уже началась.

\- Хорошо, спасибо за информацию, - твердо сказал он. – Но на этом мы должны прерваться – мне пора на мостик

Спок молчал, уставившись на свои руки.

\- Почему бы тебе не записать все это? – Предложил Джим, осененный идеей. – Справишься с этим?

\- Да, сэр, - немедленно отозвался Спок.

Джиму показалось, что плечи вулканца всего на мгновение расслабились.

Возможно, показалось.

\- Вот и хорошо. – Отозвался Джим.

Спок одним быстрым, неуловимо изящным движением соскользнул с кресла и распластался у ног капитана прежде, чем тот успел подняться.

\- Напиши обо всем, что посчитаешь важным, - Джим кивнул в сторону консоли.

\- Да, сэр.

Только когда Джим вышел из комнаты, он подумал, что стоило дать более четкие указания.

Нахмурившись, он почти бегом направился к мостику.

Он опоздал на смену. Ну конечно, же опоздал. Джим встал раньше обычного, но разговор с вулканцем – бессмысленный, ко всему прочему – занял больше времени, чем ожидалось. И до него только сейчас дошло, что он забыл предупредить команду мостика о своей задержке.

Конечно, его люди прекрасно справлялись со своими обязанностями, но Джим понимал, что поступил не наилучшим образом.

Когда он зашел на мостик, выйдя из турболифта, несколько человек повернулись к нему, но потом снова занялись своими обязанностями.

\- Здравствуйте, капитан, - попроветствовала его Ухура, - вы убили целое утро на постельную игрушку Хана?

Она насмешливо подмигнула.

Конечно, это была всего лишь шутка, но капитан не был в настроении шутить. Джим резко обернулся к Ухуре и мрачно посмотрел на нее фирменным взглядом капитана имперского крейсера. От подобного явления большинство людей наложили бы в штаны, но связистка только пожала плечами и с демостративной независимостью повернулась в кресле к своей станции.

Джим облокотился о поручень кресла, прежде чем громко произнести:

\- Станции, предоставте отчет.

\- Были перехвачены дельта-сигналы в подпространстве, - рапортовала Ухура без запинки, - это могут быть ромуланцы, но мы сможем узнать это только черз пять часов

\- Сделайте это за четыре, - безапелляционно произнес Джим.

\- Есть, сэр, - отозвалась Ухура.

Вполне резонное требование, и они знали это.

\- Мистер Сулу? – Джим переключил вимание на рулевого.

\- Курс и скорость неизменны, - незамедлительно ответил тот, не отрывая глаз от своей консоли и не поворачиваясь к капитану.

Кирк кивнул, позволяя амосфере организованного хаоса на мостике полностью захватить его. Уложив ПАДД на колено, Джим бегло просматрвал отчеты и рапорты, подписывал приказы и изучал план дальнейшего полета. Но все его мысли были направлены совсем на другое, а рутинная бумажная работа делалась машинально  

Сейчас «Энтерпрайз» находился на самом краю зоны Империи, разведка доложила, что где-то тут ромуланцы обустроили свою военную базу – подозрительно близко к Нейтральной Зоне. Джиму приказали всего лишь собрать побольше данных и расследовать это дело, но чутье подсказывало ему, что без серьезной драки не обойдется. С ромуланцами всегда так.

Эта миссия обещала быть интересной – исследование с перспективой сражения. Но самое главное заключалось в том, что корабль Джима находился в считанных световых годах от конгломерата планет, на которых заправлял Хан

Джим очень хорошо умел сочетать достижение целей Империи со своими собственными идеями, причем делать это так, что высшие чины и не подозревали о том, что капитан водит их за нос. Именно по этой причине Джим сидел в капитанском кресле.

Сейчас небольшое расстояние до криминального мирка Хана позволяло ему провернуть еще одну самовольную операцию.

Джиму следовало убить Хана при встрече, но он не сделал этого. Капитан продолжал проигрывать в голове всевозможные сценарии развития событий, но не находил ответа.

Да кто же знал, что так обернется? Фазеры группы высадки были настроены на саоме малое оглушение – личный приказ самого Джима – и даже для того, чтобы отправить Хана в отключку, ему пришлось выстрелить в него несколько раз.

До Джима доходили слухи о том, что Хан каким-то образом изменил свой организм, повысив выносливость и силу. Похоже, слухи оказались частично правдой.

Джим нахмурился. Об этом стоило спросить Спока.

И вообще, встреча с Ханом была просто совпадением. Они зашли в тот бар, чтобы убить время в увольнительной, и даже не имели понятия, что Хан находится на планете. И когда Джим бросился на защиту избитого, умирающего раба, он не знал, кого спасал. Или кому бросал вызов.

Конечно, он сообщил Империи о том, что обнаружил преступную деятельность на целом кольце планет, и даже захватил и допросил их шпиона. Обрисовав все в общих чертах, Джим предоставил штабным генералам самим заполнять пробелы с помощью воображения – хотя Джим сомневался, что оно у них имеется.

Зато ему уже вынесли благодарность – а это не так-то мало.

ПАДД в его руках тихо пискнул, и Джим с удивлением увидел, что сообщение от Спока. Странно, он ведь не сказал вулканцу, куда именно тот должен отправить отчет. Джим ткнул пальцев в экран – в сообщении оказался прикрепленный файл без каких-либо комментариев.

Оказалось, что Спок написал около 80 страниц отчета за два часа – такого длинного отчета Джим не получал почти никогда. Открыв файл, капитан обнаружил, что вся информация изложена безукоризненно последовательно и систематизирована.

Чертова гипертекстовая система. Чертовы вулканцы.

Он невесело хмыкнул – чтение чужих отчетов не было его сильной стороной.

\- Что это тебя так развеселило, Джим?

Джим быстро пришел в себя и повернулся в кресле. Перед ним стоял Боунз, непонятно зачем появившийся на мостике.

Джим повернулся обратно к обзорному экрану.

\- Ничего, Боунз. Просто отчет читаю. – С самым невинным видом пожал плечами Джим. – Забудь. Не видишь, я занятой человек – что ты хотел?

\- Ну да, как я посмотрю, восседание в кресле весьма утомительное занятие, – иронично отозвался Маккой.

\- Я занят отчетами, доктор. У вас разве нет пациентов, нуждающихся в уходе?

Боунз раздражено махнул рукой и подошел к креслу Джима и облокотился о поручень. Они оба знали, что составлеине и чтение отчетов было как раз тем занятием, от которого Джим пытался отвлечься любой ценой.

Но к этому отчету Джим отнесся более чем серьезно – это был хоть какой-то шанс узнать, что творится в голове у Спока.

\- Боунз, топай отсюда, - ухмыльнулся Джим, и шутливый тон сменился тоном приказа.

\- Раз уж ты тут окопался с отчетами, то подпиши парочку этих хреней и для меня, - буркнул Боунз. – Должен же ты быть хоть чем-то полезен.

Боунз был главой медслужбы и имел право подписывать почти все приказы на корабле, но Джим поспешно закрыл отчет Спока и подписал пару важных документов, которые подсунул ему Маккой.

Боунз уловил смену тона капитана и буркнул:

\- Ладно, Джим. Уже ухожу.

Доктор направился к турболифту.

Джим проводил Боунза взглядом и снова принялся читать отчет Спока.

Он пробежался взглядом по заголовкам. Тут было детально расписано все: от личности Хана и его сексуальных пристрастий до имен, дат и мест встреч сверхчеловека со своими подчиненными.

В отчете была целая прорва информаии. Джим поборол искушение открыть пункт о сексуальных предпочтениях Хана и перешел на сведении об Андорианском Секторе. Разведка Империи уже много лет билась над сбором данных о нем, а тут предоставлялась полная информация о Секторе.

\- Я думал, - пробормотал Джим себе под нос, - что вулканцы должны быть очень преданны.

\- Что? – Фыркнул Боунз, так и не дошедший до турболифта.

Джим поймал странный взгляд доктора и нахмурился. Ему приходилось делать это слишком часто за последнее время.

Но на этот раз Боунз не сказал ничего, только хлопнул друга по плечу, но Джим почти не обратил на это внимания.


	18. Chapter 18

Спок отправил свой отчет в рекордно короткий срок, и позволил себе на какой-то миг почувствовать удовлетворение и даже некую гордость. На этот раз он все сделал правильно.

Но этим чувствам не суждено было просуществовать долго.

Он понимал, что постепенно становится _бесполезным_ , и это ощущение грозило погасить тот крохотный огонек, что до сих пор освещал тусклый мир раба для удовольствий.

Но Спок хотел надеятся, что у него еще появится шанс доказать свою _полезность_.

Он указал в отчете все то, что он знал и то, что могло привлечь внимание капитана и было существенным. И его нынешнее положение Споку страшно не нравилось, в нем крылась угроза: он не мог дать ничего ценного, весомого, _полезного_. За исключением…

Капитан сказал ему, что может выбрать себе любую работу, которую пожелает, но Спок… он был обучен только одному виду деятельности. И до сих пор капитан не выразил никакого интереса к подобнм вещам. Тот разительно отлиался от его прежних владельцев – покрытые шрамами рабы привлекают строго определенный контингент, и капитан явно был не из их числа.

Но Спок был твердо уверен, что в конце концов сможет понять, чем же на самом деле является капитан.

Или.. не уверен? Спок задумался, взвешивая свои шансы. Он должен исправиться… Должен, иначе…

Он встряхнул головой, не желая думать о проигрыше. Есть только один способ добиться успеха.

Спок в уме проревизировал всю информацию о капитане, которой располагал. В выражении эмоций тот типичный человек: непостоянный, изменчивый, взрывоопасный. Обладает железной волей и обостренным чувством справедливости и, по словам Маккоя, очень заинтересовался Споком.

И даже если этот интерес еще не проявился _физически_ , это все равно хорошо. У Спока имелся опыт работы с такими вещами.

В отличие от прежних хозяев, капитан болезненно реагировал на дискомфорт Спока, на его волнение и страх, что являлось немаловажным фактором. Это избавит Спока от лишней тревоги, и он сможет идеально выполнить свои обязанности.

Спок будет действовать медленно и осторожно, постепенно соблазняя. Прошли годы с тех пор, как ему приходилось применять подобную тактику, но уроки тренеров навсегда врезались в его память.

В прошлый раз Спок начал действовать слишком резко и быстро и, вероятно, задел чувства капитана, тем самым оттолкнув его прочь.

Спок размышлял, что капитану нужно чувстввать себя героем, он должен быть уверен, что спасает Спока. Возможно, именно это послужит тем импульсом, который толкнет капитана овладеть Споком.

Вулканец напомнил себе еще раз, что соблазнение – не ложь. Он не скажет ни слова неправды. Соблазнение – та вещь, с помощью которой на короткий миг раб может почувствовать себя желанным и кому-то нужным. Способ оставаться _живым_.

И Спок сделает это.

Вулканец слегка нахмурился. Пришло время взять под контроль эмоции, до этого времени он вел себя непозволительно непредсказуемо, испуганно и смущенно. Он позволил себе поддаться влиянию комфорта, и это недопустимо.

Пора с этим заканчивать.

 

Спок не спал этой ночью.

Понизив температуру в каюте, он опустился на колени у кровати, закрыв глаза в абсолютно темной комнате. Кожа вулканца покрылась мурашками от холода, но уголки тонких губ слегка дернулись вверх в мрачном удовлетворении. Это знакомо. Это _правильно_.

Чтобы погрузиться в глубокую медитацию, ему понадобилось три – позор, целых три! – попытки. Но в конце концов ему это удалось.

Спок, медленно дыша и слушая стук собственного сердца, восстанавливал ментальные щиты. Он тщательно собирал осколки и встраивал их обратно, водворял в самые темные уголки сознания собственный страх. Вулканец боролся с ним, и наконец ему удалось запихнуть страх на самое дно разума, слой за слоем покрывая его ментальными барьерами и ставя щиты, чтобы не выпустить ненавистное и опасное чувство наружу.

И страх ушел, словно его и не было вовсе.

 

Часы шли, наступало утро.

Спок легко выскользнул из транса. Ему нужно было подготовиться.

Методом проб и ошибок – уж для этих вещей техника не предназначалась - он выудил из репликатора необходимые ему предметы и направился с ними в ванную комнату.

Положив с трудом реплицированные принадлежности на край умывальника, Спок еще раз их придирчиво осмотрел: несколько капсул с активированным углем, деревянная зубочистка и флаконы с растительным маслом из системы Релфайф. Оно имело тенденцию оставлять осадок, что могло вызвать определенные неудобства в инженерии, зато масло было  бесцветным, скользким и не имело запаха. Конечно, не самая удобная вещь, но особого выбора не было.

Спок осторожно вскрыл капсулу с углем и вытряхнул ее содержимое в один из флаконов, перемешивая до тех пор, пока смесь не загустела и не приобрела насыщенный черный цвет. Затам наклонился к зеркалу и принялся осторожно наносить смесь на веки – более густо у кромки ресниц и едва заметно в уголках глаз, используя зубочистку как самодельный карандаш-подводку. Закончив, Спок отступил на шаг о зеркала и осмотрел себя, подмечая возможные дефекты. Но даже с такими несовершенными инструментами ему весьма неплохо удалось выполнить стандартную процедуру. Спок настолько привык к этому, что пальцы двигались почти на автомате, и внешний вид удовлетворил его полностью. Для того, что он собирается делать, такой стиль оптимальный.

После Спок окунул подушечку пальца во флакон с релфайфским маслом и принялся мягко наносить блестящую жидкость на кожу скул. Это давало эффект слабого мерцания, когда он поворачивался лицом к свету.

Спок мог сделать немногое, он старался как мог. Но когда он снова взглянул в зеркало, на секунду ему померещилось, что кто-то другой отшатнулся от него по ту сторону стекла.

Обязательный ритуал макияжа направлял его мысли в правильное русло: покорность, обворожительность, сексуальность. И он _должен_ быть таким.

Должен приналежать, должен подчиняться кому-то, должен играть пассивную – во всех смыслах – роль.

И он не должен позволять себе вести себя как-то иначе.

Ему осталось выполнить еще одну задачу. Внутренние часы, отсчитывающие время с точностью до секунд, подсказывали, что капитан, верный привычке, прибудет в течение двадцати минут.

Он должен это сделать.

На мгновение мелькнул вопрос: а не старается ли он оттянуть еще одну процедуру? Ну разумеется, нет. Это нелогично – всего лишь еще задача из стандартного набора.

Спок перевернул еще нетронутый флакон с маслом, размазывая густую жидкость по пальцам. Затем опустился на четвереньки, пошире расставив колени и изогнувшись так, чтобы достичь пальцами своего сжавшегося входа. Он мимоходом прикоснулся к вялому члену, а затем с силой протолкнул два пальца внутрь, вздрогнув и сдавленно выдохнув. Физическая боль не имела значения, а так как он сейчас не на шоу, не раскрывает себя на глазах публики, и никто не приказывает двигаться медленно – можно несколько ускорить процедуру.

Просто закончить еще один этап, и все.

Он механически растягивал себя, широко разведя пальцы внутри и грубо протискивая их дальше. Быстро и жестко двигая рукой, Спок добавил третий палец. Проникая тонкими длинными пальцами на максимальную глубину, вулканец смотрел невидящим взглядом на противоположную стену, стараясь не слышать мерзких хлюпающих звуков, с которыми он проталкивал пальцы внутрь своего тела.

Процедура заняла больше времни, чем ожидалось: его никто не трахал почти неделю, и мышцы сжались настолько крепко, что Спок даже удивился: он не подозревал, что его отверстие может быть таким тугим. Не дав себе времени свыкнуться и расслабиться, Спок максимально раскрылся, пальцы свободно скользили по растянутому кольцу.

Когда Спок посчитал, что готов, то медленно встал, тщательно вытер бедра и пальцы полотенцем, избавляясь от излишков масла, и надел синюю форменную тунику. Она выглядела бы вполне невинно, если носить ее с брюками, но на Споке ткань едва прикрывала ягодицы, соблазнительно обтягивала бедра, а о нижнем белье речи вообще не могло быть.

Это не неподчинение, уговаривал себя Спок. Они сказали ему, что он может носить любую одежду, не уточняя, в каком виде и как. Все будет в порядке, они не накажут его.

Спок опустился на колени возле двери, склонил голову, и принялся ждать.

И пятнадцать минут спустя, когда дверь свистом известила о прибытии капитана, Спок был готов.


	19. Chapter 19

Капитан шагул в каюту, нагруженный электроникой.

 

\- Доброе утро, Спок, - произнес он в своей обычной манере, но, кажется, был не очень удивлен, найдя вулканца распротертым на полу. Капитан был вцело поглощен своей задачей: донести оборудование до стола, не разбив и не уронив ничего из кипы техники в руках. Благополучно водрузив все это на стол, он включил ПАДД и наконец повернулся к Споку.

\- Доброе утро, капитан. – Вулканец выдал траниционнй ответ на земное приветствие.

Спок наблюдал, как капитан посмотрел на его обнаженные ноги с нечитаемым выражением на лице.

Вулканец решил подождать и посмотреть, какой будет его реакция.

\- Тебе так удобно? – Наконец спросил капитан, слегка нахмурившись.

 _Физический комфорт не имеет значения для вулканцев_ , - подумал про себя Спок.

\- Да, - он ответил именно то, что капитан хотел бы услышать.

\- Я благодарен вам за одежду. Но если вы прикажете одеть мне что-нибудь другое, я выполню ваше требование. – Спок заученным движением опустил глаза винз, и ресницы коснулись его щеки. При этом он слегка сдвинулся с места, и край туники поднялся еще на пару сантиметров выше, обнажая бедро.

\- Что ж, ты волен носить что хочешь, - натянуто произнес капитан.

Несколько мгновений капитан постукивал пальцами по столу, затем вскинулся, вырванный из задумчивости:

\- Завтрак?

\- Да, сэр, - безжизненно ответил Спок. Он знал, что его дейстия лишены _жизни_ , что он пассиво плывет по течению, но он был обучен так делать. Он не знал, как еще можно вести себя, он всю свою сознательную жизнь был лишь вещью, на которую можно излить похоть или обрушить гнев и ярость. И он физически не мог проявить инициативу или хотя бы поддержать разговор.

Возможно, поэтому он так быстро надоедал хозяевам.

Это нелогично, но Спок хотел иметь хоть подобие контроля над своей судьбой, хотел распоряжаться собой на свое усмотрение – но он просто не знал, _как_ это сделать.

Но сейчас он должен был предпринять хоть что-то.

\- Позвольте мне обслужить вас, - отважился произнести Спок, шагнув между капитаном и репликатором.

Расстояние между ними было минимальным – дополнительный бонус. И прежде чем капитан успел запротестовать, Спок шагнул вперед, окончательно преодолевая последние дюймы между ними.

Но у него ничего не получилось.

\- Спок, в этом нет необходимости. – Твердо ответил капитан, и Спок ощутил на своем горле его дыхание.

\- Вы были добры ко мне, - произнес Спок, прекрасно зная, что капитан тоже чувствует его дыхание, - позвольте мне вернуть вам долг. Позвольте мне сделать хоть что-то для вас.

Они стояли настолько близко, что грудные клетки почти соприкасались. Спок заложил руки за спину.

Капитан со вздохом кивнул.

\- Ладно. – Он отчаянно вцепился пальцами в спинку кресла, словно раздумывая, стоит ли ему садиться. – Блинчики и сосиски, коды 01T-071 и 01T-1023.

Спок кивнул и быстро повернулся к репликатору. Он бы справился с заданием, даже если бы капитан не сказал ему коды блюд. Спок еще несколько дней назад запомнил индексы большинства продуктов, которые мог выдать репликатор, потратив на это всего пару минут.

Капитан, кажется, принял окончательное решение и оттащил свой стул в сторону, чтобы Спок не зацепил его. Он задумчиво передвигал принесенные устройства к одному краю стола, освобождая место для тарелок.

\- Не забудь заказать что-то для себя, - проговорил он, обернувшись через плечо.

Спок извлек еду капитана из репликатора и подошел к столу, чтобы поставить тарелку. Тщательно рассчитанным движением он едва ощутимо коснулся внутренней стороной запясть плеча капитана.

\- Что бы вы посоветовали, сэр? – Промурлыкал Спок, почти нависая над капитаном, сидящим на стуле.

Тот замер.

Спок понимал, что сейчас он должен был промассировать плечи капитана или легко пройтись пальцами по его волосам, словно причесывая светлую шевелюру. Но он не мог заставить себя сделать это.

-16V-24, - наконец ответил капитан, с непонятным чувством вины глядя на репликатор, - это блюдо с вулканскими фруктами, тебе должно понравиться.

Спок послушно нареплицировал себе указанное капитаном, на секунду бросил взгляд на содержимое тарелки и поспешил к капитану. Не доходя двух шагов до его стула, Спок уселся у его ног, поставив свою еду перед собой на пол.

\- Эй, Спок, так не пойдет, - проговорил капитан, отодвигая свое кресло назад. – Перестань и сядь как нормальный человек.

Спок тяжело сглотнул. Он склонился вперед, положив руки на пол перед собой и опустив на них голову. Поза, демонстрирующая полное подчинение, к тому же, туника еще выше задралась, открывая отличный вид на обнаженные бедра.

На несколько мгновений в комнате повисла тишина.

\- Спок, - наконец произнес капитан, - носить белье – это… обычно.

 _Может, и обычно – для вас_ , - сухо подумал Спок.

Вместо этого он вкрадчиво произнес, изящно выгибая спину и слегка раздвигая в стороны стоящие на полу колени, словно давая оценить себя:

\- Я могу одеть его, если вы того желаете. Но белье… я нахожу, что оно только создает препятствия.

\- Я не… - начал было капитан, - если ты считаешь его некомфортным, то можешь выбрать себе что-то другое.

\- Я не нахожу белье неудобным. Просто в нем нет никакой необходимости, сэр.

Спок, ожидая реакции, начал считать про себя. Капитан не стал избивать его за дерзость, но и не делал попыток прикоснуться к нему. Спок должен был что-то делать.

Капитан неотрывно смотрел на него, его лицо слегка покраснело, но в целом он сохранял подобие спокойствия. Спока одновременно и раздражала, и восхищала эта способность человека – тщательно маскировать свои эмоции в случае необходимости.

Совершенно забыв о своей еде, Спок подполз еще ближе к капитану и уткнулся лбом в его ноги. Он сделал это очень осторожно, избегая прямого контакта с кожей человека – вообще, вулканец не хотел этого и старался оттянуть этот момент.

\- Вы были добры ко мне, - выдохнул Спок, - позвольте мне отблагодарить вас. Я хочу этого.

Он нежно провел ладонью по ноге капитана, но не поднялся выше колена – вулканец помнил, как в прошлый раз отреагировал человек на его слишком навязчивое предложение себя.

-  Это не то, чего ты хочешь, - твердо проговрил капитан.

Какая разница, это нереллевантное утверждение.

\- Я хочу удовлетворить вас, - снова пробормотал Спок, наклоняясь вперед и на выдохе целуя внешнюю сторону колена капитана. Это не было ложью. Явной ложью.

Его пальцы скользнули по бедру капитана, предварительно погладив ногу чуть выше колена. Спок уже видел, что его действия вызывают вполне предсказуемую реакцию – ткань штанов человека слегка натянулась в районе паха.

Острый приступ страха вдруг скрутил его внутренности. На секунду он утратил самоконтроль, страх просочился сквозь его щиты, но Споку удалось справиться с ним.

Совершено нелогично бояться. Он делал это тысячи раз, это просто еще одна задача, которая входит в круг его обязанностей. И с ней нужно справиться как можно быстрее.

Он утратил свои навыки.

Он прижался еще одним поцелуем к ноге капитана.

\- Я  подготовил себя, - промурлыкал Спок, - позвольте мне удовлетворить вас.

Капитан покачал головой.

\- Спок, тебе лучше одеться.

Спок проигнорировал его слова. Пальцы вулканца нежно вычерчивали круги на колене капитана.

\- Я многое умею, - прошептал он, - я могу удовлеторить вас под столом, пока вы будете есть.

Он привычным жестом опустил длинные ресницы и поднял лицо, надеясь, что на нем не проступают его настоящие эмоции. Только аура желания и бесконечной жажды.

\- Нет, - ответил капитан, отодвигая свое кресло и стараясь избежать прикосновения Спока.

\- Сэр…

\- Я же сказал, что нет, - голос капитан был твердым, но не злым.

 Он слегка наклонился вперед и взял Спока за плечи, вынуждая встать с колен.

Вулканец не сопротивлялся, готовя себя к тому, что сейчас капитан рывком поднимет его и опустит себе на колени.

\- Сядь на стул, пожалуйста, - сказал капитан, слегка подтолкнув Спока в нужном направлении.

Затем капитан нагнулся, поднял тарелку с завтраком Спока с пола и поставил ее на стол перед вулканцем.

\- Вы спасли мне жизнь. – Голос Спока стал чуть громче едва слышного шепота. – А я не дал вам ничего взамен.

Он неловко заерзал на стуле, разрываясь между желанием сидеть с идеально ровной спиной и желанием ссутулиться, чтобы не быть выше, чем капитан.

\- Я знаю, что я гнилой товар и мое тело повреждено, но я могу удовлетворять вас любыми способами.

Внезапно накатила волна стыда. Странно, ведь он сам верил в свои слова и не собирался отрицать их, да и не думал, что сможет когда-либо испытывать такие сильные эмоции. Совершенно нелогично. Но одно дело – признаваться в своей никчемности самому себе, и совсем другое - говорить  об этом человеку, который обращается с ним, как с равным.

Спок ненавидел себя за слишком сильные, яркие эмоции, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Его хозяева были жестокими, не такими, как капитан. Они не пытались издеваться над ним, на время давая превосходную еду и одежду, ведя себя с ним, как со свободным человеком. Они раз и навсегда указали ему его место – место раба - обращаясь с ним как животным или неодушевленным предметом. И это было _правильно_. Не было никакой неопределенности, никаких сомнений.

Обращаться со Споком так, как это делал капитан и все остальные на этом корабле, им даже  голову не приходило. И ему тоже. Спок всегда был вещью, бесконечно отличающейся от человека. Это не было переменной – это было константой. Вулканец был так уверен в этом, что считал свое положение само собой разумеющимся, что и не подозревал, что эта простая базовая истина может быть отнята у него.

Но все же это случилось, и Спок ненавидел себя. В какой-то момент ему захотелось прямо в лицо сказать капитану, что тот слишком жесток к вулканцу.

Но капитан и сам знал это. Ну конечно, знал. Он делал это сознательно – забрал у Спока одну-единственную вещь, в которую тот твердо верил. Это выбило вулканца из колеи сильнее, чем все дрессировки и побои. И если капитан хотел сломать сознание Спока – что же, он избрал единственно верный метод.

Это был гениальный ход. Еще никому из тренеров и хозяев не удавалось так близко подобраться к тому, чем и являлся Спок.

Он только мог надеяться, что разгадал конечную цель, преследуемую капитаном.

Но разве это место для надежд? Он должен подчиняться. А с этим Спок справлялся ужасно плохо. Он ведь только…

\- Спок, послушай меня.

Голос капитана вырвал его из круговорота страшных мыслей. Спок заставил себя слушать.

\- Ты не должен заниматься со мной сексом, или… - капитан сделал неопределенный жест в сторону Спока, - чем ты собирался, потому что я не просил тебя об этом. Это не то, чего я хочу от тебя в данный момент. У тебя есть другие способности, и меня заинтересовали именно они.

Капитан склонился к Споку, и его взгляд прожигал кожу, словно лазер. Спок чувствовал его, не поднимая глаз. Воля капитана отзывалась в его щитах, но не рушила их, и именно поэтому Споку хотелось верить капитану.

\- Ты очень умен, и доказал это. Этот твой отчет… он ориентирован на детали и подробности, хорошо систематизирован. И именно к этому твоему качеству у меня возникает наибольший интерес.

Капитан откинулся в кресле, проведя рукой по лицу. Его интонации стали менее настойчивыми, но более доверительными.

\- Спок, я уверен, что ты очень хорош в сексе. В этом у меня не возникает сомнений. Но это – не то, чего я хочу от тебя. Хотя это, в свою очередь, не означает, что я не смогу озадачить тебя чем-нибудь полезным. Понятно?

Спко помедлил, решая, был ли это прямой вопрос и нужно ли на него отвечать. Наконец он выдавил из себя еле заметный кивок:

\- Да, сэр.

\- Вот и отлично, - капитан заметно расслабился, откинувшись на спинку кресла и потыкав вилкой в блин.

\- Если ты не против, я бы хотел провести тестирование. – Капитан указал в сторону сваленного на столе оборудования. – Чтобы мы могли выяснить, что ты умеешь и какие именно навыки развиты у тебя лучше всего.

\- Да, сэр.

Спко почти расслабился. Он всегда отлично сдавал тесты. Более, чем просто отлично. Он не знал, чего именно от него хотел капитан, но был почти уверен, что справится с заданием.

Спк опустил глаза в свою тарелку. Капитан уже принялся за еду.

Вулканцу никто не предлагал есть.

Спок метнул на капитана пристальный взгляд, затем снова опустил глаза.

Чуть помедлив, он взял вилку, подцепил маленький кусочек фрукта из тарелки и тоже начал есть.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Это пока последняя глава, которую опубликовал автор, поэтому переводчик разводит руками и ждет вместе с читателями)  
> Активизируйте ваши бусы и трещотки, бейте в бубны и вызывайте вдохновение для CricketWings))

Джим прожевал последний кусок из своей тарелки. Да уж, это утро выдалось… как минимум, интересным.

Наконец он встал, Спок тут же насторожился, но не сделал ни малейшего движения, которое можно было трактовать как двухсмысленное. Вместо этого вулканец привычным жестом опустился на колени перед Джимом. Черт – над этим им тоже придется работать. После всего, через что им пришлось пройти – и работать над тем, чтобы Спок наконец привык к тому, что сидеть на стуле - это _нормально_. Продвижение вперед казалось мучительно медленным.

Джим вышел в соседнюю комнату за парой белья, но решил использовать это также для того, чтобы утихомирить свой совершенно неуместный пыл, из-за котого штаны казались тесными. Несмотря на его репутацию, Джиму потребовалось некотрое время, чтобы вразумить свой собственный член. Особого шарма ситуации добавлял тот факт, что в другой комнате находилось самое прекрасное и совершенное создание, которое когда-либо видел капитан, и которому достаточно было одного его кивка. Джим на секунду представил, как Спок возьмет его в свой великолепный рот, как ресницы будут дрожать на щеках вулканца, и…

Джим нахмурился, но поток фантазий не прекращался. Проклятье, какой же он мерзавец…

Не желая больше убивать время на такое сомнительное занятие, Джим схватил белье и направился в смежную комнату. Стараясь не нарушать границ личного простанства, капитан подошел к вулканцу.

\- Лучше одень, - мягко произнес он, но тон не предполагал возражений.

Спок, даже не взглянув в его сторону, молча взял белье. Черная ткань скользнула по неимоверно длинным ногам, плотно сев на бедрах. Джим подумал, что в этом простом движении куда меньше изящества и искусного обольщения, чем в остальных действиях вулканца.

Одевшись, Спок продолжал стоять, тупо уставившись в пол.

Джим ощутил смутное чувство вины, но тут же отогнал его прочь.

\- Отлично, - выдавил он наконец с наигранной бодростью, подойдя к кипе электроники и включая ПАДД.

Джим решил начать с простых тестов по математике, которые подстраивались под уровень пользователя в зависимости от его ответов. Выбрав нужную программу, он передал ПАДД Споку.

\- Пропробуй вот это.

Спок взял планшет без единого вздоха, но продолжал неподвижно стоять посреди комнаты. Он неуверенно посмотрел на Джима, будто спрашивая разрешения начать тест. Капитан ободряюще кивнул:

\- Смелее. Тебя никто не накажет за неправильные ответы.

Спок опустил глаза, глядя в экран. На пару мгновений он просто замер, и Джим уж забеспокоился, не слишком ли сложные задания он ему дал. Но ведь вулканец казался таким умным… Да и хотя бы общее среднее образование у него должно быть. Джим действительно подумал, что…

Но потом Спок начал. Его пальцы летали по экрану с такой скоростью, что Джим даже не мог определить, где заканчивается одно уравнение и начинается другое. Спок просто не делал пауз между ними, и это было… захватывающе.

Джим признался себе в этом, и ему стало чуточку легче. Но он по-прежнему чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

Джим заставил себя не пялиться на длинные пальцы вулканца и стал убирать посуду после завтрака. Капитан почувствовал легкий укол совести при виде тарелки Спока, на которой осталось нетронутой больше половины еды. Но, в конце концов, тот стал есть хоть что-то, и это уже был прогресс. Он решил пока оставить его тарелку – вдруг захочет доесть потом, что было маловероятно.

Пришло время задать себе вопрос: зачем он здесь?

Сначала Джим был твердо убежден, что ему нужны только сведения о Хане – и ничего больше. Но сейчас байка, которую он продолжал себе травить, стала малость неправдоподобной. На борту есть и другие люди, которые могут с этим справиться не хуже – а то и лучше – него.

Ему нравилось быть вовлеченным в какое-то новое, необычное дело, но тут было нечто другое. Он признавался себе, что ему нужен кто-то, с кем он мог бы просто разделить завтрак и поговорить.

Но, если быть уж совсем честным по отношению к себе, он просто боялся доверить реабилитацию вулканца кому-то еще. Уже при одной мысли об этом в нем закипала жгучая ревность, угрожая выплеснуться наружу. Джим не мог понять, почему за такой короткий срок так привязался в вулканцу, но это было неопровержимым фактом.

Но все сейчас его должен кто-то сменить. Джим отправил сообщение на ПАДД Боунза, чтобы тот зашел сюда – все равно доктор собирался лично взглянуть на результаты тестирования Спока. Джим в это время собирался вернуться на мостик, где ему и полагалось сейчас. Хотя его и мучили сомнения, что все это еще рано пускать на самотек.

 Джим бросил короткий взгялд на вулканца.Тот был настолько поглощен работой, что, казалось, на некоторое время забыл, что не один в комнате. И сейчас капитан видел в нем живой, неподдельный интерес, которого раньше в Споке не замечал.

Джим посмотрел на его обнаженные длинные ноги – кожа была сплошь покрыта шрамами.

Наверное, Хан был еще тем садистом. Демонстрацию силы и власти Джим еще мог понять, но такую неоправданную жестокость – нет.

Кожный регенератор был весьма дешевым и доступным препаратом, маленькие пакетики реген-геля можно было купить на каждом углу.  Даже самые глубокие порезы никогда бы не оставили таких страшных следов, если были бы сразу обработаны. Значит, Споку было отказано даже в такой мелочи, как базовый медицинский уход, да и само количество шрамов говорило само за себя. Должно быть, он провел много часов, истекая кровью и страдая от многочисленных ран.

Неудивительно, что Боунз был так шокирован отметинами на теле Спока.

Тест способностей подошел к концу, и Спок осмелился поднять глаза на Джима. В первые секунды тот уловил в них отблеск внутреннего огня, но потом выражение лица Спока приобрело обычное нейтральное выражение и вуланец уставился в пол.

Джим протянул руку, взял ПАДД и посмотрел на результат, чувствуя одновременно и удивление, и уверенность в том, что все так и должно быть.

\- Неплохо, - присвистнул он.

Спок на секунду метнул на него острый взгляд и Джим понял, что что-то в его выражении неуловимо изменилось. Впрочем, эта перемена исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась.

Джим слегка улыбнулся. Работа Спока была безупречной и даже изящной, куда больше, чем просто «неплохо». И они оба знали это.

Джим подумал, уж не задел ли он ненароком вулканскую гордость.

Дверь в каюту свистнула и на пороге появился Маккой в сопровождении сестры Чепл. Крепко сжимая в руке стаканчик с кофе, доктор оглядел каюту, нахмурился, глядя на Джима, и вошел внутрь. Сестра скользнула следом.

У Джима не было времени слушать пространные рассуждения Боунза о прогрессе в восстановлении Спока – ему действительно нужно было на мостик.

Уже подходя к дверям, Джим услышал, как проворчал доктор:

\- Я разве не говорил тебе, что ты можешь поддерживать тут ту температуру, при которой тебе наиболее комфортно?

Обычно в таких ситуациях Джим пытался шутить с доктором, сглаживая его не самые изящные манеры и острый язык, и переводя огонь на себя.

Но сегодня все, что он смог себе позволить – это прожогом выскочить из этой проклятой комнаты, пока что-то в нем самом не разбилось окончательно.

Джим направился не на мостик, а свою каюту. Спок никак не шел из его головы, и про этику мастурбации и фантазий о ранимом, не до конца оправившемся рабе для удовольствий, Джим вообще старался не думать. Особенно если каюта этого раба недалеко от его собственной – их разделяли всего несколько жилых помещений.

Это было неправильно и подло.

Холодный душ быстро отрезвил его. Конечно, это было менее привлекательно, чем… Джим оборвал мысль, нахмурившись.

Он решил пойти на поводу у своей интуиции и направился в рекреационный зал, на ходу откидывая крышку коммуникатора.

\- Кирк – мостику.

 - Ухура на связи, сэр.

 - Статус?

\- Курс четыре отметка семь. Направляемся на курс четыре отметка восемь, сэр.

\- Хорошо. Докладывайте о любых изменениях. Отбой.

 

Джим решил не надевать свои стандартные красные штаны для тренировок: слишком тонкие, а он н хотел, чтобы о его состоянии узнали все, кто находился в спортзале с утра. Поэтому капитан оставил свои форменные брюки, сменив только рубашку.

Он стал чувствовать себя немного лучше, когда сбил уже третий мешок с песком на землю, сорвав его с крюка, на котором тот болтался. Кулаки саднили, и Джим уже готовился к лекции от Боунза по поводу многочисленных синяков. Но ему нужна была боль – не то что бы Джим был мазохистом, но иногда, в минуты беспомощности, ему нужно было просто вымесить свою ярость на неодушевленных предметах, чтобы быстро и эффективно очистить разум от ненужного груза.

Ну, во всяком случае, его эрекция несколько спала – и то хорошо.

 

Джим как раз стоял над поверженной боксерской грушей, тяжело дыша и вытирая потное лицо, когда в зал вошла Дженис Рэнд. Ее волосы были стянуты в простой пучок, она помахала рукой группе людей в зале. Джим знал, что когда старшина придет на смену, то обязательно соберет волосы в затейливую прическу. Глядя ей вслед, капитан подумал, что ведь было время, когда она не могла позволить себе выглядеть менее… совершенно.

Рэнд поймала его взгляд и, секунду поколебавшись, сказала что-то своим друзьям, примирительно улыбаясь, повесила сумку на плечо и направилась к Джиму.

 

Джим знал, что стало этому причиной. Слухи на корабле разлетались на удивление быстро, как и все прочее, но Рэнд была ближе всех к пониманию того, что происходит.

Старшину ему подарили как особую награду за блестящее завершение первой миссии в качестве капитана «Энтерпрайз». Это было что-то вроде поощрительного сюрприза от Империи.

Ей приказали ждать его, стоя на коленях возле капитанского кресла. Она была почти что обнаженная, с завязанными глазами, ленты туго перетягвали все ее тело. Джим тогда только получил должность капитана, и лишь небольшая часть мостика была преданна ему, хотя он уже начал строить свою собственную маленькую сеть безопасности.

Сулу сидел в неудобной позе, его спина была напряжена, а глаза не смотрели никуда, кроме обзорного экрана и консоли. Ухура была в ярости, но хорошо это скрывала. Остальные члены команды украдкой перемигивались и обменивались ухмылками.

Конечно, тогда Рэнд была не так сильно травмрована, как Спок, но у Джима никогда не было привычки заводить рабов. Хотя, она так и осталась его собственностью – только на бумаге, ведь даже капитан не мог так просто отказаться от подарка Империи. По факту она была йоменом – умным, находчивым, добрым и милым йоменом. Это Кирк знал наверное, но сейчас старшину заставило подойти в нему чувство долга.

Кирк точно выглядел более взвинченным, чем хотел казаться, потому что Рэнд сразу же спросила:

\- Вам что-нибудь нужно?

Были времена, когда этот вопрос мог быть трактован по-другому, но сейчас это было просто проявлением дружбы и заботы.

Джим нахмурился и изучающе взглянул на нее:

\- Вы счастливы? – Внезапно спросил он.

Она посмотрела на него с такой открытостью и искренностью, которой не было и в помине в первые дни их знакомства.

\- Да, - просто ответила девушка.

\- Все это время? – Вел дальше Джим. – Даже когда ты только оказалась на «Энтерпрайз»?

Рэнд кивнула, ожидая, что капитан продолжит. Джим сделал неопределенный жест рукой, словно пытаясь объяснить, что именно он хотел узнать.

\- Как… вы себя чувствовали? В те, первые дни?

\- Это было мучительно. – Ответила она напрямик. – Я не знала, чем вам угодить, думала, что со мной что-то не так, что я… испорченная. И это было очень страшно.

\- Но потом это изменилось.

\- Да.

\- И что вам помогло преодолеть этот путь?

Девушка пожала плечами.

\- Время. Первые недели были самыми страшными. И мне было значительно легче, если я могла сделать что-то полезное для окружающих.

Ее улыбка сменилась серьезным выражением лица. Старшина прекрасно понимала, о чем и для чего капитан спрашивал все это – слухи разлетались быстро.

\- Когда живешь во тьме, - произнесла она наконец, - яркий свет может выжечь глаза.

Рэнд снова ободряюще улыбнулась, повесив свою сумку на плечо. Она слегка прикоснулась пальцами к коже на лбу между глазами:

\- Но ожоги всегда можно исцелить.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Еще одна глава!)))

Спок был удивлен легкостью вопросов тестирования, и инстинкт самомсохранения нашептывал ему, что впереди будет что-то действительно трудное или ужасное, раз все началось так хорошо. Зачем они подыгрывают ему и поощряют его, задавая такие простые вопросы? Что им нужно? Подсознание Спока понимало, что он допустил ошибку в логической цепочке и трактует действия этих людей совсем не так, как ему стоило бы, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Все, что окружало его в данный момент, настолько отличалось от того, что он видел в своей жизни, что вулканец просто терялся и не мог проанализировать данные.

В некоторых случаях Спок даже не знал точную формулу для решения той или иной задачи, и ему приходилось самому выводить решение. По его спине проходил холодок – он знал, что еще немного, и его накажут за нетипичное решение.

Каждый раз, когда Спок на пару секунд задумывался над решением, он подавлял в себе вспышку разочарования. Он должен быть лучшим. Должен быть умнее, быстрее… Но ведь его образование в точных науках было слишком убогим и неполным, да и с тех пор, как он решал хоть какие-то задачи, прошло очень много времени. Навыки сохранились только благодаря личному интересу Спока и его высокому интеллекту, но вулканец все равно чувствовал себя ущербным дилетантом. Спок знал, что его некомпетентность видна всеми сейчас ему придется понести наказание.

Отсутствие образования – не оправдание. Он должен быть _лучшим_.

 

 

Но Спок все равно пытался отвечать на вопросы теста, даже если не был вполне уверен в ответе, или у него не было времени, чтобы написать полное решение.

Грамматикой и Стандартом он владел весьма сносно, да и познаний в медицине и истории ему хватило для того, чтобы набрать высокие баллы. Они не станут наказывать его за это.

Никто даже не прикоснется к нему без его разрешения.

Спок был всерьез обеспокоен тем, что никто пока не высказывал желания использовать его в качестве постельной игрушки. Он не знал, сколько будет продолжаться эта передышка, но понимал, что ему становится все труднее думать о том, что кто-то будет прикасатся к нему, хотеть его, насиловать его.

Но секс был неизбежен. Может, капитан лгал Споку о  своих намерениях, возможно, он лгал даже самому себе, но социальных навыков вулканца хватило на трактовку поведения человека. Он видел, как капитан иногда смотрит на него, думая, что Спок не замечает этого взгляда. В теплых карих глазах отнюдь не всегда были печаль и жалость – еще там мелькали ощутимая теплота и какой-то странный расчет.

 

Все эти чувства Спок уже наблюдал раннее, но его прошлые знания были совершенно неприменимы к этому человеку: капитан был непохож на остальных. Да, в нем была и страсть, и жестокость, но эти чувства не были направлены на Спока. Это вселяло некоторую уверенность, но Спок не мог понять, чего хочет капитан, и не мог действовать согласно его желаниям. Все его прежные выводы были ошибочными. Когда же он пытался ощутить ментальный фон капитана, разум того уходил от него куда-то в сторону с явственным чувством разочарования и грусти.

 

Какие-то данные Спока неверны, но он не мог понять, какие именно.

Проходили дни, его никто не трогал, и это все больше и больше настораживало и смущало Спока.

Если капитан не хочет его, значит, это будет кто-то другой, с этого корабля или извне – неважно. Это произойдет рано или поздно.

Поэтому Спок держал свое тело готовым к контакту, каждый день растягивая и смазывая себя. Он должен быть способным отдаться кому угодно и когда угодно. Думать, что его все время будут держать только для прохождения тестов, что ему будут разрешать пользоваться мебелью, как нормальному человеку – непозволительно и опасно. Он не должен привыкать к такому образу жизни. Ведь Спок не был уверен, что когда его все же заставят вернуться к прежней роли, он сможет безболезненно перенести секс и тактильный контакт с другим человеком.

Его тело и разум уже настолько потрепаны, что вулканец удивился, как на такое создание, как он, вообще мог кто-то позариться. Особенно капитан.

Много раз он просыпался от ощущения горячих тяжелых рук на своем теле, и некторое время лежал неподвижно, как и подобает послушному рабу. Потом до Спока доходило, что это всего лишь сон и в комнате нет никого, кроме него самого.

Поэтому Спок старался вообще не спать.

Теперь, когда его тело, зажив окончательно, нуждалось в меньшем количестве сна, Спок мог позволить себе больше времени уделять своему образованию. Вулканец надеялся, что доктор Маккой не заметит легкого истощения и усталости.

Он говорил себе, что у него есть сотни логических причин оставаться в сознании и не спать сутками, но даже его разум отсекал это как явную ложь. Спок просто сопротивлялся чему-то, что могло угрожать ему во сне. Это не был сон сам по себе, он был необходим для поддержки сил и восстановления, пусть даже и представлялся вулканцу пустой тратой времени.

Спока пугали сны.

Это было явной слабостью его человеческой половины – ведь вулканцы не видят снов.

Хоть, может быть, он просто неправильный, сломанный вулканец. Спок не знал.

Единственное, что он знал наверняка – что сны стали повторяться все чаще и чаще. Они дезориентировали и пугали его.

Спок просыпался в холодном поту с ощущением чужих пальцев на своей коже, и ему было мучительно стыдно из-за того, что он не в силах исправить ситуацию.

Его прошлое, будущее и настоящее настолько смешались в его подсозннии, что он не мог их различить. Ощущение тяжести во всем теле и страха, сковывающего горло и не дающего даже закричать, будили его каждую ночь. Панический ужас не уходил, пока Спок лежал на полу, пытаясь совладать с дрожащим телом.

Поэтому Спок старался спать как можно меньше.

Память тела мучила его не только по ночам. Когда он проходил тест капитана, внезапно нахлынуло ощущение влажных скольких пальцев, касающихся его лица, медленно проникающих между ног… Разумеется, это была всего лишь иллюзия, но руки Спока, когда он выбирал правильный ответ, затряслись. Он заставил себя сфокусироваться на ПАДДе перед глазами.

Спок медитировал, чтобы держать разум под контролем, но тело не слушалось его.

Когда Спок положил планшет на край стола, удар кнута опалил ему спину, сбив дыхание и глубоко вспоров кожу. Прежде, чем его сознание успело отреагировать, он заученным движением вцепился побелевшими пальцами в столешницу, расставил ноги на ширине плеч и прогнулся в пояснице под правильным, выверенным тысячи раз углом.

Разум запоздало кричал ему, что никто не бьет его, что ему не нужно становиться в стандартную позу для наказаний, что в комнате никого нет.

Ему потребовалась секунда, чтобы переварить все это и выпрямиться, но дрожь и боль остались.

Со Споком никогда не было такого раньше. Он всегда держал тело под полным контролем – он был обучен это делать, год жестоких тренировок не прошел даром.

Возможно, эти люди тестируют на нем какой-то новый странный метод обучения? В таком случае, они уже добились успеха.

Спок прошел все тесты за два дня. Он знал, что действовал непозволительно медленно, но капитан и доктор, кажется, удивлены его результатами. Они даже похвалили его за такие высокие баллы, хотя Спок и не понимал логики людей – зачем его хвалят за то, что он сделал весьма посредственно? Все, что ему оставалось делать – это кивать в ответ с послушной благодарностью, в то время как в его желудке возились уже давно там укоренившиеся смущение и ненависть к самому себе.

Люди начали обучать его новым вещам и навыкам, доктор Маккой называл это "поддерживающее образование", и Спок был благодарен им за то, что они наконец-то решили взяться за его дрессировку.

Но это обучение оказалось всего лишь заполнением пробелов в его знаниях, выявленных в результате тестирования, и совсем не походило на стандартные методы вышкола рабов для удовольствий. Хмурясь и пытаясь предугадать события, Спок еще раз напоминал самому себе, что любая попытка предугадать свою судьбу – нелогична, особенно в его нынешнем состоянии. Но неудовлетворение и разочарование от этого никуда не делись.

Но само обучение ему даже нравилось, и он признался бы себе в этом, если бы позволил эмоциям взять верх над разумом. Это было утолением постоянной жажды нового, информационного голода, котрый он испытывал всю свою жизнь. Это было хорошим способом стать еще более _полезным_ , чтобы не быть убитым или выброшенным на улицу рабом.

Терранские компьютеры вели обработку данных слишком медленно. Спок мог перенастоить программу, чтобы она соответствовала скорости его обучения, но не решался попросить позволения. Делать же это несанкционаровано было нельзя ни под каким предлогом.

Белокурая медсестра, Чепл, как называл ее Маккой, контролировала его обучение, когда доктор и капитан должны были быть на смене.

\- Зови меня Кристиной, пожалйста, - мягко произнесла девушка, и Спок послушно кивнул, прекрасно зная, что этого никогда не произойдет.

Ее сочувствие было приторно-сладким, и это заставляло Спока ощущать нелогичный стыд за свое положение.

Капитан с точностью часового механизма заявлялся к нему кажде утро, чтобы позавтракать с ним и всеми силами постараться вовлечь Спока в разговор. Натянутая, неловкая беседа чаще сводилась к вопросам капитана о самом вулканце, и тот изо всех сил старался дать как можно более точные и честные ответы. Сам Спок не узнал о капитане ничего нового, тот никогда не вдавался в свою биографию, и, казалось, избегал заговаривать о себе.

Капитан смог построить хрупкий мостик из рутины и повседневности между собой и Споком, и вулканец был ему благодарен за это. В конце концов, он знал, чего ожидать от этого человека, и был готов. Или думал, что готов.

 

Однажды утром, когда капитан как раз завтракал в каюте Спока, корабль внезапно содрогнулся, и палуба дала сильный крен. Спок, застигнутый врасплох, непременно бы свалился на пол, если б сильная рука капитана не вцепилась в его плечо, удерживая на месте.

\- Привыкнешь еще, - произнес капитан, помогая Споку восстановить равновесие, и сочувственная усмешка осветила его лицо.

Капитан не собирался насмехаться, издеваться или наказывать вулканца за его неуклюжесть.

Спок отвел глаза. Одной рукой капитан крепко вцепился в переборку, пальцами другой обхватывал плечо вулканца.

Коммуникатор запищал, и мягкий, но требовательный женский голос произнес:

\- Капитан Кирк, срочно явитесь на мостик. Капитан Кирк, срочно…

\- Кирк на связи. Уже иду.

Он уже подходил к двери, как в коридоре пронзительно завыла сирена и замигали красные огни. Ошарашенный и напуганный Спок на секунду забыл о своем статусе:

\- Что происходит, сэр?

Но дверь уже закрылась. Вулканец соляным столбом стоял посреди комнаты, его разум яростно отрицал то, что он чувствовал кожей.

Интересно.

Он медленно дотронулся пальцами до того места на плече, где минуту назад были пальцы капитана. Корабль снова затрясло, но Спок уже привык к этому и удержался на ногах.

Красная тревога продожалась, сирены завывали. Он должен был оставаться на месте. Впрочем, возможности покинуть каюту у него все равно не было.

Спок скользнул к столу, осторожно опустился в кресло – привычка, которую стоило принять, нравилось ему это или нет – и включил консоль. Экран зажегся сразу же, но на нем  появилась предупреждающая надпись о том, что доступ имеется только к локалным системам. Ресурсы корабля были задействованы для чего-то другого.

Спок на мгновение задумался, атаковали ли судно, но тут же выбросил эту мысль из головы. У него не было данных для анализа, к тому же, ничем помочь людям он не мог.

Спок отключил консоль и подошел к единственному предмету меблировки, который он еще не использвал – койке. Он опустился на колени возле нее, решив помедитировать.

Атака была отбита в считанные минуты – 3,7 минуты, если быть точным. Во всяком случае, корабль перестало трясти и сигналы тревоги замолкли.

Спок не двигался. Он просто сидел на полу, прижимая ладони к вискам и пытаясь в медитации скрыться от всех своих тревог.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В главе есть немного легкого knifeplay во флэшбеке, выделено курсивом. Так что если вы не любитель подобного, я вас предупредила)) на сюжет сильно не влияет, кстати
> 
> Автор работы очень хорош, тут что ни глава - то готовый арт, одни сцены с Ханом или комфортом от Кирка чего стоят)   
> Готова поспорить, что многие из читателей - доморощенные или профессиональные артеры, так что буду очень рада, если кто-то оживит мой перевод иллюстрациями))

Капитан не пришел в его каюту, как делал каждое утро. Отсутствовали даже доктор Маккой или сестра Чепл.

Споку ничего другого не оставалось, как сидеть в одиночестве и ждать.

 _Ничего удивительного_ , - говорил он себе, они ведь просто навещали его по мере необходимости. Сейчас потребность в этом отпала окончательно, и про него все забыли. У них наверняка есть дела поважнее.

Спок заставил свое тело не подавать никаких признаков снедающего его нетерпения и беспокойства. Во всяком случае, внешне он никак этого не проявлял. Ему стоило немалых усилий подавить желание встать и ходить по комнате из угла в угол. Такой соблазн был весьма странен – впрочем, как и все то, что творилось с ним в последнее время.

Но Спок пока справлялся.

Он знал, что должен был тщательно проследить, откуда и каким образом появилось это смутное, нелогичное желание, но вместо этого просто подавил его, запихнув поглубже под ментальный щит. Спок понимал, что делает не совсем правильные вещи, но убедил себя в том, что он все еще слишком истощен, чтобы заниматься энергозатратным самоанализом. Не сейчас.

Впрочем, а стоит ли вообще это делать?

Его обучение – прямо поставленная задача, и он должен за нее взяться, какой бы бесполезной для его статуса она не казалась. И ее надо выполнить, стараясь не обращать внимания на странные эмоции и чувства, которые сопровождали процесс занятий.

Спока не очень-то заботило, была ли поставлена эта задача капитаном или кем-то другим. Капитан – просто еще одно звено в цепи людей, которые владели жизнью Спока, владели всем, что представлял собой Спок. Не первый и не последний. Поэтому для вулканца совершенно нелогично испытывать какие-либо эмоции к этой личности. Такая связь иррациональна и неправильна.

Однако Спок не мог справиться с нарастающим волнением.

Когда Споку  стало очевидно, что капитан на завтрак не придет, он решил приняться за недоделанную накануне работу. Покончив с ней, вулканец решил было помедитировать, но вместо этого сел за исследование банков памяти корабля, почти механически прокручивая  страницы.

Раздражение накрыло холодной волной, когда Спок сообразил, что ищет бортовой журнал «Энтерпрайз». Он _не должен был_ этого делать.

У него не было доступа к журналам и кодам безопасности корабля. Но Спок все равно еще раз перезагрузил систему и посмотрел на экран консоли, словно надеясь что-то там увидеть. Нелогично, но… А вдруг резервные копии хранятся где-то в другом месте банков памяти?

Вся его жизнь прошла в полном неведении. И сейчас эта информация не была так уж жизненно необходима для него. Если эти люди сочтут нужным сказать Споку что-либо, он просто примет это. Если они захотят что-то скрыть – он все равно бессилен. В его положении просто _нельзя_ задумываться о чем-либо – можно сойти с ума или быть жестоко избитым.

Обязанности Спока – сексуально выглядеть, подставлять свое тело, греть кому-то постель, молча переносить все побои и унижения.

А теперь он должен вместо этого учиться, штудировать математический анализ, носить обычную одежду, одежду свободных людей, разделять свой завтрк с капитаном… Губы Спока крепко сжались, брови сошлись на переносице. Он немедленно отключил консоль.

Возможно, ему еще удастся помедитировать.

Ночь вулканца прошла как обычно – он неподвижно лежал в пространстве между стеной и койкой, отчянно не желая засыпать и пытаясь медитировать. Это не было самоанализом, скорее – сеансом успокоения, попыткой обрести равновесие. Конечно, для полноценной принудительной медитации этого маловато, но хоть какой-то результат все же был.

У него получилось.

К утру Споку удалсь утихомирить неуместные эмоции, и если они не исчезли совсем, то, во всяком случае, не были так явны. Потянувшись и размяв затекшую шею, Спок принялся натягивать на себя полный комплект выданной ему одежды – от туники до сапог. К одежде ему привыкнуть вроде бы удалось, но вулканец все равно каждое утро использовл самодельную подводку и беспощадно растягивал и смазывал себя, готовясь к возможному проникновению.

Споку казалось, что без подводки он не похож сам на себя. Конечно, он использовал ее из-за капитана или еще кого-то, кому он мог бы понравиться, но что-то внутри подсказывало, что и ему самому это… кажется эстетичным. Нелогично – особенно для того, кто так отчаянно стремился быть настоящим вулканцем, но Спок ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Впрочем, неважно, нравился ли он сам себе - или просто привык видеть себя в таком виде.

Какое это имело значение?

Когда раздался писк входной двери, у Спок ушло несколько секунд на то, чтобы не броситься бегом к ней и убедить себя, что сердце не выпрыгивает от нетерпения из груди.

Капитан шагнул внутрь, как всегда, в идеально сидящей на нем форменке, но на его внешнем виде явно сказался недостаток сна. Улыбнувшись Споку, он шагнул к репликатору за кофе.

\- Утро, - наконец произнес капитан и слегка приподнял свой стакан в сторону Спока.

Вулканец подумал, что это какая-то модификация терранских приветствий, которой он не знает. Склонив голову, он пытался придумать _правильный_ ответ на этот жест, но капитан уже в два глотка разделался со своим кофе.

\- Извини, что не пришел вчера, - начал капитан, - труба зовет.

На этих словах он слегка усмехнулся, словно только что пошутил, но Спок не был в этом уверен.

Капитан опустился на стул, устало откинувшись на спинку, и приглашающе махнул в сторону стула напротив.

\- Садись-садись, - произнес он как можно более дружелюбно.

Спок подчинился, не зная, куда себя деть. Уже сам факт того, что кто-то извинился перед ним, особенно таким небрежно-естественным, без тени издевки тоном, не укладывался в его голове.

И в своде правил раба для удовольствий не было никаких указаний, как вести себя в таких ситуациях.

\- Просто немного поиграли в кошки-мышки с ромуланским кораблем-разведчиком. – Сказал капитан. – Мы быстро разделались с ними.

Спок моргнул, глядя на сложеные на коленях руки, и неожиданно для самого себя спросил:

\- «Энтрпрайз» был нанесен ущерб?

Вопрос был задан из чистого любопытства, которое так тщательно подавлял в себе вулканец.

Капитан посмотрел на Спока, слегка повернув голову, и на мгновение его черты преобразила по-настоящему довольная улыбка. Впрочем, потом он снова посерьезнел.

\- Незначителные повреждения на палубах А и С, а еще мы потеряли варп-привод. Инженеры работают над ремонтом, в течение часа все должно быть в норме. – Человек пожал плечами, отхлебнув кофе.

Спок удивился, ощутив, что капитана гложет острое чувство бесполезности. Это было очень странно – из того, что вулканец узнал об этом терранине, он мог сделать вывод, что Кирк не любил терять контроль над эмоциями.

\- Мы подошли слишком близко к краю Нейтральной зоны, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности, - пробормотал капитан, уставившись в пустой стакан из-под кофе.

Спок не был уверен, что эти слова были предназначены для его ушей, но все равно насторожился и слегка удивился. Исходя из слов капитана, они находились в Нейтральной зоне. Это было совсем недалеко от зоны влияния Хана.

Спок задумался о том, что уже сам факт присутствия корабля-разведчика ромуланцев в этой части простанства может послужить поводом к войне с Империей.

По внешнему виду капитана было отчетливо видно, как тяжело ему дались эти несколько суток. Спок не был уверен, что человек хотя бы раз спал за это время, и под фасадом из обычного энтузиазма и уверенности теперь проглядывала какая-то грусть и отрешенность. Капитан сидел в кресле и рассеянно крутил в руках давно опустевший стакан, полностью погрузившись в свои мрачные мысли.

Спок терпеливо ждал.

Наконец капитан встряхнулся, взял себя в руки и прямо посмотрел на сидящего напротив вулканца, выдавив почти виноватую улыбку.

\- Ладно, в любом случае, завтрак еще никто не отменял.

Капитан повернулся к репликатору и по привычке посмотрел на Спока через плечо:

\- Если хочешь, могу предложить тебе еще одну идею для завтрака.

Спок бездумно кивнул. Именно капитан задавал тон всему их совместному времяпровождению, и они оба знали это.

\- Это традиционный вулканский завтрак, - объяснил капитан, - думаю, тебе стоит попробовать.

Он повернулся к столу и поставил поднос на стол перед вулканцем.

На тарелке лежали круглые плоские овощи, которых Спок не видел с тех пор, как покинул Вулкан еще совсем юным. Он не мог назвать это каким-то необыкновенным завтраком, но это было лучшее из того, чем ему доводилось питаться. Овощи были удобно нарезаны ломтиками, но капитан, не долго думая, просто подцепил один из кусочков пальцами и впился в него зубами. Затем он отступил назад, предлагая Споку начать трапезу.

Спок напомнил себе, что люди иногда едят при помощи пальцев. Это не считается дурным тоном, скорее, это было отголосками древнего инстинкта, который не могли искоренить тысячелетия цивилизации. Странно, что у самого вулканца это вызывало какую-то неприятную ассоциацию.

Спок уже потянулся к овощам собственной вилкой, но в это мгновение его разум внезапно замер, словно древний терранский поезд, на котором сорвали стоп-кран.

Рядом с вилкой на подносе лежал нож.

Спок не мог сдержать себя.

Просто _не мог_.

_Поздный вечер._

_Хан лежит, развалившись на кушетке, на стоявшей рядом тарелке  -  остатки какого-то мясного блюда на ужин. На обзорном экране проигрывается старый документальный фильм о древних войнах, но сейчас это скорее антураж, чем чем-то действительно важное. Хан уже выпил пару бокалов алкоголя, его клонит в сон, движения стали небрежными и смазанными. Но глаза блестят  по-прежнему ярко._

_Сверхчеловек лениво поигрывает ножом, перебрасывая его из руки в руку._

_Спок стоит в тени и молча смотрит на своего хозяина, стараясь быть как можно более незаметным. Хан глядит в его сторону, и на мгновение свет обзорного экрана, отразившись в его глазах, создает иллюзию того, что они светятся, как у хищного животного. Лишь на мгновение._

_Хан слегка похлопывает себя по ноге, словно подзывая ручное животное._

_\- Иди-ка сюда._

_Спок скользит из тени и опускается на колени у ног хозяина, сцепив руки за спиной и низко повесив голову. Уголки губ Хана дергаются в улыбке. Не жестокой и не издевательской, а в самой настоящей улыбке, на которую только был способен сверхчеловек._

_Нож блестит в его пальцах. Одной рукой он касается ошейника Спока, обхватывает его скулу и челюсть, прослеживает пальцами острую линию ключицы. Движения Хана - исключительно нежные и мягкие._

_Спок замирает, не в силах даже вздохнуть._

_Острие ножа касается щеки Спока, но пока не причиняет вреда: Хан просто ведет тупой стороной лезвия вниз по подбородку, не вскрывая кожи._

_Лезвие, острое, как бритва, холодит скулу под левым глазом. Хан ведет нож осторожно, чтобы не оставлять шрамов и глубоких порезов. Спок держит себя в руках даже тогда, когда капли крови из ранки начинают сочиться и лениво ползти вниз по щеке._

_\- Ты прекрасен сейчас, - восторженно, почти нежно, выдыхает Хан._

_Он вычерчивает еще одну линию на лице своего раба. Прежде, чем капли крови успевают сорваться с челюсти вниз, он подхватывает их кончиком ножа._

_Окровавленное лезвие касается ключицы Спока, оставляя изумрудные разводы._

_\- Красиво…_

_Затем Хан вздергивает Спока с колен и расставляет его ноги на ширине плеч. Вулканец видит, как сильно его хозяин возбужден, твердый член прижимается к его бедру. Он хочет ублажить его, но Хан только отталкивает его ладони в сторону._

_Спок складывает руки за спиной. Хан не возражает, поэтому он решает остаться в такой позе._

_Хан занят другим. Сверхчеловек мягко ведет ножом вниз по бедру своей жертвы, оставляя белые царапины, но не вспарывая пока плоти._

_Иногда Хан приказывал Споку закрыть глаза или сам завязывал их ему. Иногда, наоборот, заставлял смотреть. Но сейчас особых инструкций не поступает, и Спок тупо смотрит на то, как руки хозяина играют с его телом._

_Он ведь не ненавидит свою жизнь. Нелогично ненавидеть то, что не можешь изменить._

_Иногда Спок думает, что как раз подходит для того, чтобы быть холстом для чужих желаний, чужой похоти, чужой жестокости._

_Боль слегка отзывается во всем его теле._

_В ситуациях, подобной этой, ему даже проще. Нет никакой лжи, никаких условностей, никаких тайных игр и лицемерия. Только хозяин и раб, ублажающий его._

_Хан погружает нож в плоть на внутренней стороне бедра Спока и проводит лезвием параллельно старым шрамам. Снова и снова._

_Вулканец отвлеченно наблюдал, как побелевшая кожа медленно раскрывается в месте разреза, как тот наполняется темной кровью. Хан издает утробное рычание и с силой вдавливает пальцы в рану, размазывая кровь по бедру Спока. Затем, переместив нож на полдюйма выше, повторяет процедуру: вспороть, надавить на порез, размазать кровь._

_Снова и снова, раз за разом._

_\- Я люблю тебя, - рокочет Хан, он пьян настолько, что почти верит в то, что говорит..._

 

\- Спок.

Теплые руки обхватили его за плечи и поглаживали заднюю часть его шеи. Поток беспокойства захлестнул Спока.

Спок сосредоточился, бросил взгляд на место за столом, где раньше сидел капитан и которое теперь почему-то оказалось пустым. Затем его глаза рефлекторно опустились.

В его сжатых в кулак пальцах был плотно зажат столовый нож.

Тяжело пахло медью, и он ощутил, как что-то теплое, влажное, черно-зеленое заливает его руки, колени, пропитывает ткань брюк, углубляя ее цвет. Бледная кожа и глубокий, широкий разрез в его собственной плоти.

Спок был слишком дезориентирован, чтобы испугаться. Нож выпал из пальцев, звякнув об пол. Бедра словно горели огнем и мелко дрожали.

\- Спок, - снова произнес капитан.

Его голос оказался неожиданно близко.

Тело Спока неожиданно рванулось прочь, прочь от капитана и всего, что попадало в зону видимости, реальность ослепляла, давила на нервы и разум убийственной яркостью.

Лишь ударившись о стол, Спок замер: до его разума наконец-то дошло, где он и в каком положении находится.

\- Я… - Начал он.

Спок просто не знал, с чего начать. Он моргнул, пытаясь восстановить в памяти события последних нескольких минут.

Капитан внимательно смотрел на него, и на его лице явственно читалась глубокая тоска. Споку даже показалось, что он сердился. Но он пока не мог различить все нюансы настроения капитана, а в его прежних правилах «что-то не устраивает» и «явно взбешен» приравнивались.

Капитан снова начал что-то говорить, и Спок заставил себя сосредоточиться на его словах.

\- Спок, что с тобой происходит? Ты можешь мне сказать?

Спок кивнул на автомате. Да, он мог рассказать. _Технически_ мог.

Когда его рывком зашвырнуло в эту реальность, он совершенно потерялся в себе и собственных ощущениях. Какой-то новый, раннее ему неизвестный вид памяти тела сделал с ним такое. Он причинил себе боль, вспоров кожу на бедре, но совершенно не помнил, как это случилось.

Спок бросил молниеносный взгляд вниз, на собственные колени. Его штаны скрывали большую часть раны, но сквозь прорехи в ткани Спок видел, что порез идет почти параллельно шрамам, оставленными рукой Хана.

Он знал, что происходит.

Но он не хотел говорить об этом капитану, не хотел, чтобы тот знал о его слабости. Хотя, человек же собственными глазами видел, как это случилось, и сам, наверное, понимал, что стало тому причиной.

Спок лихорадочно размышлял над тем, что и как ответить капитану.

Он решил, что безопаснее всего будет не говорить ему ничего.  Спок подумал, что вопрос капитана был замаскированной попыткой прояснить ситуацию, но не мог заставить себя вымолвить хотя бы слово.

Он совсем не привык к тому, чтобы озвучивать мысли и чувства. Его прежних хозяев это не интересовало, им нужно было только его тело. Разум и сознание принадлежали Споку и больше никому.

Капитан смотрел на него, ожидая ответа. Наверное, уже начиная сердиться – Спок не знал наверняка, так как сидел, низко опустив голову.

Наконец капитан открыл крышку коммуникатора:

\- Боунз, давай дуй на втором искривлении в каюту Спока.

Не дожидаясь ответа, капитан захлопнул коммуникатор.

Спок восстановил дыхание. Он не хотел, чтобы доктор Маккой, когда придет, видел все это. Он выдавил из себя безжизненную, заученную и намертво вбитую в его голову фразу:

\- Прошу прощения за свою выходку, капитан. Я не нуждаюсь в медицинской помощи. Я немедленно уберу этот беспорядок.

Он дернулся, словно действительно собирался сделать это, но капитан поднял руку в жесте протеста. Спок мгновенно замер на месте.

\- Я против, - Жестко произнес капитан.

Спок склонил голову. Сейчас его накажут, и это будем самым логичным исходом.

Да, он должен быть наказн прямо сейчас.

Но человек напротив него не двигался. Человек напротив не вел себя логично. Спок не знал, чего ожидать от него.

Возможно, капитан ждал доктора Маккоя, чтобы вдвоем издеваться и насмехаться над ним. Спок знал, что заслуживает насмешек. Возможно, они заставят его неподвижно стоять, истекая кровью, а уже потом накажут. Может быть.

 _Нет_.

Спок снова резко оборвал ход своих мыслей. Нелогично пытаться  прогнозировать при таком дефиците фактов. Немного успокоившись, он решил просто подождать дальнейшего  развития событий.

Спок чувствовал, как горячая кровь течет вниз по его ноге, не переставая. Брюки были испорчены окончательно, и при мысли об этом вулканец чувствовал жгучий стыд и вину. Ему хотелось снять с себя мокрую от крови ткань, но он не был уверен, что ему разрешат это сделать.

Когда тишина стала напряженной, почти невыносимой, капитан встал и исчез в ванной комнате. Через мгновение он вернулся обратно с полотенцем в руках и протянул его Споку.

\- Прижми к ноге, - посоветовал капитан, и Спок послушно надавил мягкой тканью на края пореза.

Он не понимал, почему капитан так озабочен его травмой. Может, порезы и выглядели глубокими, но на самом деле даже мышечный слой не был задет. По сравнению с тем, что ему доводилось испытывать, это можно было считать пустяковой царапиной. Подобные раны могли спокойно зажить и без медицинской помощи.

Эти люди не должны были давать ему такой свободы. Он был взвинчен, нестабилен, неуравновешен. Но они не виноваты – вина за произошедшее  полностью лежит на нем. Это была такая простая задача – просто носить одежду. И он с ней не справился, потерпел постыдное фиаско.

Он стал _бесполезен_.

Спок боролся с желанием снова взять нож и проделать с собой то, что должен был сделать капитан, но по какой-то причине не делал. Он должен был наказать себя по всем правилам, впервые за эти несколько недель покоя и расслабленности. Ему нужно крепко вбить в сознание, что он не должен делать подобые вещи снова. А понимание приходит только с болью – так говорили тренера.

Но Спок не был уверен, что капитан согласится на процедуру наказания.

Входная дверь скользнула в сторону.

\- Что, черт возьми, здесь происходит? – Раздался голос Маккоя, стоявшего в дверном проеме.

Доктор бесцеремонно оттолкнул капитана с дороги и прошествовал к Споку.

Оценка ситуации заняла всего пару минут, и недовольное ворчание доктора несколько смягчилось. Он разглядел окровавленные руки Спока, широкие и глубокие порезы на бедрах, валяющийся на полу нож.

\- Джим, - голос Маккоя звучал на удивление мягко, - иди-ка лучше на мостик.

\- Боунз…

\- Иди, Джим.

На лице доктора мгновенное появилось прежнее хмурое и недовольное выражение. Он безапеляционно указал на дверь.

Капитан не шелохнулся.

-  Я еще вообще-то завтракаю. – Беззлобно бросил капитан, но в его голосе Спок смог определить предупреждающие нотки.

Впрочем, доктор, кажется,  не особо волновался по этому поводу и твердо стоял на своем.

 - Джим, ты ничем не…

\- Доктор.

На мгновение двое терран застыли друг напротив друга, обмениваясь многозначительными взглядами в молчаливой борьбе за превосходство. Во всяком случае, Спок понял эту пикировку именно так.

Капитан, похоже, выиграл спор, потому что Маккой нахмурился еще больше и резко отвернулся.

\- Ладно, оставайся, если так приспчило. Но не смей путаться у меня под ногами!

\- Разумеется.

Затем внимание капитана и Маккоя переключилось на Спока.

Доктор не стал задавать никаких вопросов, просто молча принялся осматривать рану, и вулканец был благодарен ему за это молчание.

\- Ты не мог бы снять штаны? Толку от них все равно никакого. – Мягко спросил Маккой.

Это настолько не вязалось с его обычной манерой разговора, что Спок занервничал, не зная, хоршо это или плохо, и не совершает ли он снова какой-нибудь ошибки.

Он подчинился, неловко стащив с себя мокрую от крови ткань. Стиснув штаны в пальцах, Спок неподвижно застыл. Доктор забрал их у него и небрежно бросил в угол.

\- Садись, - произнес Маккой, и вулканец послушно опустился на стул, совершенно дезориентированный.

Он скрестил руки на груди, подавив желание опустить их на бедра, как делал всегда. Спок знал, что совершил чудовищную ошибку. Он нанес себе увечья, и пусть даже не помнил этого сам, все доказательства налицо. Потеря памяти – не оправдание. Он не мог функционировать должным образом. Он стал нестабильным. Он должен быть наказан, и наказан жестоко – так, чтобы в следующий раз ему и в голову не пришло повторить свой проступок.

Он…

\- Ты умеешь пользоваться регенератором? – Вопрос доктора вырвал его из глубин сознания.

Спок на секунду задумался, а не крылся ли в этом вопросе какой-то подвох. Но анализировать и так непонятную ситуацию просто не было сил, поэтому он ответил:

\- Концепция достаточно проста. – Разлепил губы Спок спустя мгновение.

Капитан пристально наблюдал за происходящим. Спок постарался не обращать внимания, но это выходило у него с переменным успехом. 

Маккой кивнул в ответ и Спок немного расслабился – он все сказал _правильно_.

Однако в следующий момент все его тело окаменело снова: врач опустился на колени рядом с его стулом. Спок закусил губу, чтобы нечаянно не дернуться: сидеть в кресле, в то время как свободный человек разместился на полу, было до ужаса неправильно. Голова пошла кругом.

\- Я могу..? – Спросил Маккой.

Регенератор застыл всего в нескольких миллиметрах от раны на бедре, но не касался кожи. Спок моргнул, пытаясь сосредоточиться и понять, почему доктор решил спросить его об этом. Но все же решил кивнуть в знак согласия.

\- Держишь его над поверхностью раны, - объяснял Маккой, - и медленно ведешь вдоль разреза. Прежде чем двигаться дальше, проверь, правильно ли срослась кожа на предыдущем участке.

Доктор одной рукой стиснул края пореза вместе, а второй с зажатым в ней регенератором плавно провел над раной.

Закончив с первым порезом, Маккой распрямил спину и протянул регенератор Споку.

Вулканец смотрел прямо перед собой.

\- Смелее. – Мягко подтолкнул его доктор.

Смерив судового врача странным и недоверчивым взглядом, Спок взял прибор в руку, он ощущался металлически-холодным. Осторожно зажав регенератор в пальцах, Спок принялся тщательно имитировать действия доктора, зашивая собственную кожу.

Боли почти не было, разве что чуть-чуть щипало верхний слой эпителия.

Маккой стоял молча, не двигаясь, наблюдая за стараниями Спока.

Он закончил регенерирование за минуту, и доктор осторожно прощупал новую кожу, проверяя качество швов. Пальцы врача были холодными, а прикосновение – чисто профессиональным.

Доктор попытался поймать взгляд Спока, но тот неотрывно смотрел в пол.

\- Хочещь поговорить о произошедшем? – Наконец спросил он.

Спок  смотрел в сторону и молчал.

Маккой пожал плечами:

\- Я другого не ожидал.

Доктор положил регенератор обратно в аптечку и поднял с пола нож.

Спок инстинктивно сжался в комок, хотя был абсолютно уверен в том, что доктор ни за что не станет его калечить. И оказался прав: Маккой просто бросил нож в утилизатор.

\- Почему бы тебе не привести себя в порядок в ванной? – Ненавязчиво поинтересовался Маккой. – Мы пока уберем небольшой беспорядок в комнате.

Спок хотел было возразить, что раз он устроил этот беспорялок, то ему его и убирать, но выражение лица доктора и обманчиво мягкий тон не предусматривали возражений.

Спок ушел в маленькую ванную.

Он быстро стянул с себя одежду и шагнул под акустический душ. По мере того, как с его тела медленно исчезала засохшая кровь, Спок видел все больше целой, не изувеченной шрамами кожи. Он почти удивленно прикоснулся к собственным бедрам – на них не было новых отметин.

Спок слышал, как в гостиной говорили о чем-то капитан и доктор. Голоса были приглушенными, но по интонациям было больше похоже на спор. Из-за шума акустического душа Спок не мог разобрать, о чем именно они спорят, но был уверен, что речь шла о нем – иначе зачем было так заботиться о том, чтобы не быть услышанными?

Вулканец вымылся в рекордно короткий срок, но решил подождать, пока перепалка капитана и доктора не утихнет. Наконец где-то рядом открылась дверь, и Спок решил, что можно выходить.

Доктор уже ушел, и единственным напоминанием о произошедшем со Споком был слабый запах дезинфицирующего средства.

Капитан сидел за столом на месте Спока, сдвинув в сторону тарелки. Он указал на свободный стул:

\- Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы одеться и закончить завтак? – Капитан старался придать своему тону как можно больше беспечности и дружелюбия, но ему это не вполне удалось.

Спок сглотнул и отправился в спальню, возвратившись оттуда через минуту уже в новом комплекте вещей. Его лицо пылало от стыда.

Когда вулканец подошел к столу, комната внезапно зашаталась и поплыла перед глазами. Последнее, что он увидел – это капитан, резко вскочивший на ноги и бросившийся к нему. Потом все предметы вокруг него стали растягиваться, расширяясь до невозможности.

Перед глазами вдруг полыхнуло ослепительным белым – а потом все исчезло.


	23. На планете

Небо было ослепительно ярким, почти неприятного голубого цвета, каким-то пустым. Никаких следов смога или обычных туч – на нем не было ни одного облачка. Не было видно также лун или каких-то других небесных тел.

Спок моргнул, щурясь от яркого света.

Под ногами – твердая поверхность. Под его ботинками хрустнула какая-то порода, похожая на сланцевые образования, и вулканец тут же опасливо посмотрел вниз. Но почва казалась весьма осязаемой и не предпринимала попыток выскользнуть из-под ног, и Спок поднял голову, осматривая окрестности.

Он стоял на маленьком плато. Кругом возвышались пики сланцевой природы, и вкрапления синего, зеленого и пурпурнх цветов в темной породе радужно сверкали на ярком солнце, как масляные пятна на древнем асфальте. Растительности было мало, животных пока не наблюдалось совсем. Атмосфера явно пригодна  для дыхания. Плато заканчивалось крутым обрывом, и Спок мог слышать шум бегущей воды со дна ущелья. Мир был однозначто не мертвым. Возможно, он находился только на начальных ступенях эволюции.

Вулканец услышал чириканье коммуникатора, а потом уверенный голос капитана:

\- «Энтерпрайз», прием. «Энтерпрайз»…

Спок посмотрел на капитана. Тот стоял на таком же расстоянии от него, что и было между ними в его каюте на корабле.

Ответом на призывы капитана было молчание.

Капитан нахмурился, когда его вторая попытка вызвать «Энтерпрайз» не увенчалась успехом. Возможно, помехи в атмосфере затрудняли передачу сигнала.

Человек разочарованно фыркнул, затем захлопнул коммуникатор и повернулся в сторону Спока. Скользнув внимательным изучающим взглядом по застывшему вулканцу, он принялся осматривать окрестности.

\- Хотел бы я знать, что произошло, и куда нас занесло. – Произнес капитан наконец.

Его интонации не были вопросительными, но сама форма вопроса подразумевала ответ. Вулканец не мог позволить себе проигнорировать его.

\- Кажется, мы были каким-то образом транспортированы на планету класса М, я полагаю, - выдавил Спок.

Капитан резко повернулся в сторону Спока и внимательно на него посмотрел. Спустя несколько мучительных секунд на его лице появилась одобрительная улыбка. Человек ободряюще кивнул.

\- Полагаю, вы правы, - в его голосе слышались нотки не очень уместной в их положении веселости.

Спок мгновенно напрягся, мышцы спины свело судорогой. Он не видел причин для смеха, и ему стоило задуматься над тем, а не над ним ли смеется капитан. Спок усилием воли заставил себя расслабиться.

Капитан, может быть, и не заметил секундной перемены в вулканце – или не захотел этого показывать. Как бы там ни было, он принялся демонстративно – даже Спок это заметил – разглядывать скалы.

Подойдя к самому краю обрыва по хрустящему под сапогами сланцу, капитан взглянул вниз.

\- Как по мне, это вообще не планета. – Наконец резюмировал он и обернулся к Споку, словно спрашивая _его_ мнения на этот счет.

В ответ тот осторожно кивнул.

\- Мы были недалеко от нескольких планетоидов. Может, нас забросило на какой-то из них. – Добавил капитан.

Он принялся осторожно спускаться по пологому краю плато вниз. Спок странным образом – капитан ничего ему не говорил – понял, что ему следует пойти следом.

После минутного колебания Спок выбрал такой темп, чтобы быть на шаг позади капитана.

\- Ни один из этих планетоидов не населен разумыми существами, - продолжал капитан, - и не имеет ценных ископаемых.

Спок не был уверен, то капитан обращался к нему, но на всякий случай решил послушать, чтобы не упустить какой-нибудь важной информации.

\- Да и для боевых станций у них не очень выгодное положение.  – Вдруг вырвалось у Спока само собой.

Капитан удивленно посмотрел на него через плечо.

\- Думаю, да, - после секундной паузы произнес человек, - но что тогда?

Спок только покачал головой -  у него не было ответа на этот вопрос.

Похоже, гипотезы капитана тоже закончились, поскольку они продолжали путь в тишине. Вряд ли у него был план действий, но Спока удивил тот факт, что они просто наобум идут, куда глаза глядят, не зная даже топографической карты этой местности. Впрочем, он в любом случае пойдет следом за капитаном, куда бы тот не шел.

Пока они почти полчаса карабкались по крутому склону, до Спока дошел ход мыслей капитана.

Он хотел подняться на вершину одной из самых высоких горок и разглядеть как можно больше местного ландшафта.

Капитан бодро полз впереди, тщательно выбирая дорогу и цепляясь всеми конечностями за уступы, Спок был на расстоянии шага от него и рассматривал местность.

Человек в который раз попытался связаться с кораблем, но безрезультатно. Он разочарованно пробурчал что-то себе под нос, но Спок почувствал, что его настроение неуловимо изменилось. Вместо разочарования пришел страх. Нет, не страх – скорее, понимание острой необходимости возобновления связи.

 На нескоько минут притормозив, капитан принялся возиться с прибором, проверяя все частоты, но результат был отрицательным. Спок осматривал окружающие их скалы, надеясь найти что-то, что могло послужить подсказкой.

В неглубоком овраге Спок увидел нечто, что выбивалось из общего ландшафта. Куча чего-то тонкого, бледного и спутанного между собой. Возможно, кости, сложенные грудой.

Но вулканец не был уверен.

Капитан со злостью пнул комок породы, тот сорвался с уступа в глубокую расщелину. Они оба проследили его путь до самого дна.

\- Вы встревожены. – Произнес Спок.

Обычно этой фразы было достаточно, чтобы его избили до потери сознания. Вымесив злость и раздражение на ком-то, не способном сопротивляться, люди успокаивались. На это и расчитывал Спок, произнося эти слова – ему иррационально хотелось, чтобы капитану стало легче. К тому же, это входило в правила поведения рабов для удовольствий.

Впрочем, ему стоило привыкнуть к тому, что капитан не реагировал на него так, как все его прежние хозяева. Шумно выдохнув, человек обернулся и внимательно посмотрел на вулканца своими карими глазами.

Повинуясь инстинкту, Спок моментально опустил глаза в пол.

\- Что, это настолько очевидно? – С раздражением поинтересовался капитан.

\- Вы продемонстрировали много признаков этого чувства. – Начал Спок. – Помимо камня, который вы пнули, ваша левая рука сжата в кулак, и…

\- Спок. – Устало произнес человек, прикрыв глаза и покачав головой.

Спок замолчал на полуслове, поняв, что преступил черту.

Шли минуты, но капитан не собирался бить его.

Набравшись смелости, вулканец попробовал снова:

\- Почему бы вам просто не выплеснуть ваше раздражение и тревогу? – Спросил он, делая намек еще прозрачнее.

\- Просто выплеснуть? – Криво улыбнувшись, повторил капитан. – Для людей это бывает сложновато.

Спок сложил руки за спиной и посмотрел вниз, на скалы под ногами, покорно опустив голову и ссутулив плечи. Похоже, этому человеку придется говорить все прямым текстом.

\- Есть много способов избавиться от дурного настроения. Если вы хотите что-то или кого-то ударить, я могу предложить себя в качестве подобного объекта.

Когда до капитана наконец дошло, ухмылка сползла с его лица.

\- Нет, Спок, спасибо. – Мягко возразил он. – Я не собираюсь бить того, кто не способен оказать сопротивления в ответ. – Помолчав, он добавил, - это как-то неспортивно.

Спок не ответил. Похоже, капитан все же немного успокоился. Интересно, это их близость друг от друга произвела такой эффект?

 Взгляд Спока упал на коммуникатор в руках капитана. Определенная мысль червем вгрызалась в его мозг, и игнорировать это было невозможно.

Он должен был что-то сказать.

Нет никаких шансов, что это сработает, «за» всего девяносто шесть процентов, да Спок не был уверен, что ему хватит навыков… А что, если «Энтерпайз» уж ушел из зоны досягаемости сигнала? Споку очень не хотелось совершать очередную ошибку.

Но все же…

Если он ошибется, его здесь никто не накажет. Это Спок усвоил хорошо за последние несколько дней. Ему стоит пропробовать.

\- Капитан, - произнес он.

Человек тут же посмотрел на него, и Спок вдруг почувствовал себя чудовищно открытым и уязвимым. Он буквально бросился за свои ментальные щиты, спасаясь от слишком сильных чувств капитана.

Он указал на коммуникатор.

\- Возможно, у меня получится усилить сигнал.

Как только капитан понял, чего хочет от него Спок, выражение его лица стало удивленным и обрадованным одновременно. Вулканец начал быстро рассказывать, чтобы капитан не подумал, что от него утаивают информацию.

\- Но кратковременное увеличение мощности существенно снизит время работы устройства. Его хватит на один, максимум – два вызова. Если же я потерплю неудачу, вы не сможете больше воспользоваться коммуникатором.

Капитан нахмурился, обдумывая сказанное.

\- Как вы думаете, у нас получится?

\- Думаю, вероятность успеха приблизительно девяносто шесть процентов.

\- Это неплохо, будем надеяться, что «Энтерпрайз» еще не вышел из зоны досягаемости. – Пробормотал капитан.

Спок кивнул, довольный, что человек понял ход его мыслей.

\- Верно. Я могу усилисть сигнал, но корабль все равно должен находиться неподалеку.

Капитан задумался, вертя в пальцах коммуникатор и глядя в небо с таким видом, словно «Энтерпрайз» мог появиться там в любой момент.

\- Давай попробуем провернуть это чуть позже. – наконец решил капитан. – Скоро до людей на корабле дойдет, что мы куда-то запропастились, они начнут сканировать все близлежащие планетоиды.

Человек посмотрел на огромный солнечный диск, висящий в зените:

\- Подождем до темноты. Возможно, по созвездиям можно будет хоть приблизительно определить, куда же нас занесло.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кому как, а мне понравилась планетка (или планетоид?)). Очень напомнило столь любимые мной ТОСовые планеты с картонными камнями, кустами в вазонах и пещерами из мятого картона. Красиво))


End file.
